<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camp U.A. by Briry18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178195">Camp U.A.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briry18/pseuds/Briry18'>Briry18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Buddy (Visual Novel), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Boys In Love, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, M/M, Multi, Other, Power Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briry18/pseuds/Briry18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My Hero Academia/Camp Buddy fusion. Quirkless Society AU. During the summer of his 18th birthday, Izuku Midoriya is enrolled in a training camp for young adults with his best friend. Little does he know that this experience will be something he'll never forget.  Warning: Yaoi and heavy Sexual content is imminent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Day of Camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s note:  This is gonna be a blend of Camp Buddy and My Hero Academia. There will be some major canon divergence from both, but I’ll be taking what I consider to be the heart of both fandoms and combining them into one. I hope you’ll enjoy it.  Also I’m taking suggestions on what route you’d like me to complete first. The pairings to choose from are: </p><p>IidaDeku<br/>BakuDeku<br/>TodoDeku <br/>KiriDeku<br/>ShinDeku</p><p>...and while there will be some aspects where Izuku will show off his more dominant side, I’m primarily leaving Izuku as an uke/bottom. </p><p>Last but not least I want to point out the Journal Entry portions of the fic. The majority of the storyline will be in third person as that’s how I’m used to writing, but there will be little snippets in Deku’s POV to represent his journal entries and private thoughts. </p><p>~J.E.~ will signify Deku’s POV </p><p>~End~  will signify when his POV stops. </p><p>With that being said, please enjoy the fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~J.E.~ </p><p>All memories are irreplaceable. After having a nice long talk with myself, I've decided it's time I cherished each and every moment of my life.  I want to seek out new experiences, try new things, explore new places, and give everything my absolute best. I wasn't quite sure how to go about it, but when Kirishima invited me to spend the summer with him at a place called Camp UA, I jumped at the opportunity. </p><p>I owe Kirishima a lot for helping me find things out about myself. We met in High School, and I was pretty shy around people back then. He's helped me come out of my shell, got me into lifting weights, and working out. He helped me build up my confidence, got me to socialize more and brought out my competitive spirit. I gathered a circle of friends, joined clubs, played sports, and even had a girlfriend. It was all thanks to him that my High School life was fulfilling and fun.</p><p>… but now that we're both going to be working adults and are deciding what we want to do for the rest of our lives, we both knew that the fun times were coming to a close. Which is why I've decided to enjoy this experience no matter what and make this the best summer of my life.</p><p>~End~ </p><p>Izuku jolted as the bus went over a bump and sent his brand new journal bouncing out of his lap.</p><p>"Crap!" He scrambled down and stretched his arm to reach under the seat. He let out yelp as the bus hit another bump and sent his head careening into the metal seat in front of him. "Ow! Damn it, Izuku, why are you such a clutz?" </p><p> He rubbed his sore forehead and finally pulled his journal out from under the seat. After sitting back down he slipped the notebook into his backpack and pulled out the camera his mother had given him for his birthday. Smiling he glanced outside admiring all the trees and scenes of nature. </p><p>"It's so beautiful out here, I can’t wait to start taking pictures." He smiled brightly and slipped the camera around his neck. He opened up the brochure he'd picked up on Camp UA and though he’d already read through it several times already, he skimmed over the tagline. </p><p>Camp UA: an outdoor training camp for young adults. Come and experience the great outdoors in a fun and interactive way that will help you build character and teach you new abilities to utilize in life. </p><p>"This place sounds so cool. I wonder why I've never heard of it before."  He read it again and again, until he heard the waning sound of the speaker start up. </p><p>"Now arriving at Camp UA. All passengers exiting please do so in an orderly fashion." The bus driver informed the passengers.</p><p>"Oh that's me!" Izuku shouldered his backpack and hurried off the bus thanking the driver with a quick smile. As he exited he looked up at the wide arch and put his hand over his eyes to cut the glare. Holy, whoa!"</p><p>The camp was surprisingly quiet, but Izuku could hear the sounds of nature all around him. The tweeting birds, chirping crickets, and the gentle slosh of water made for a very picturesque view. Unable to help himself, Izuku snapped a couple photos, one of the entrance archway, and another of the overall view of the campgrounds. It was then that he noticed just how empty the place looked. Normally camps would be bustling with people, but there didn't seem to be many campers around. </p><p>"That's strange… I thought Kirishima and I were late arrivals, but-"</p><p>"Midoriya!!!" Kirishima jogged up as he rounded one of the cabins and spotted him. "Awesome you finally made it!"</p><p>"Kirishima! Yeah sorry about being late. I missed the first bus out here." </p><p>"Heh, didja oversleep again?" Kirishima teased and made Izuku fluster.</p><p>"Hey! I'll have you know I only overslept because of how excited I was for this. I stayed up late to repack my bags, study up on outdoor activities and memorize the bus schedule."</p><p>"Hey it's okay I totally get it." Kirishima slapped him hard on the back. Izuku lurched for a little and winced. He may have some muscle on him but Kirishima was far more ripped. The guy worked out daily to earn those rock hard abs, and ate like a horse to make up for the calories he constantly burned. Izuku couldn't help but admire his determination and strength. </p><p>“So this is Camp UA huh?” Izuku rubbed his sore shoulder. “It’s a lot quieter than I imagined.” </p><p>“Yeah, but I’ve got a good feeling about this place. I already took a quick look around and I tell yah this place is a man's paradise! I saw an obstacle course, a weight room, a dock and pier for fishing and swimming. It’s the perfect place for us to spend our summer vacation together.” </p><p>“I guess you’re right. Just doing the same old lifting weights and calisthenics everyday could get boring. This will be a great way for us to build some muscle and have some adventures while we’re at it.” </p><p>"That’s the spirit, Midoriya! Now come on, the scoutmasters were expecting both of us an hour ago… and something from that mess hall smells way good."</p><p>Izuku took a quick sniff of the air and his stomach growled in agreement.</p><p>"Oh man it really does." </p><p>"Let's hope they save us some of whatever it is they have in there." They both start making their way to the mess hall but a sudden shout caught them off guard.</p><p>"Ah Finally! You are here!"</p><p>Both of them turned around to see a well built blonde man jog towards them. Izuku was immediately tongue tied and starstruck.</p><p>"Y-y-you're All Might! From the Plus Ultra TV show!"</p><p>"Oh ho, a fan are you? My name is Toshinori Yagi, and yes I indeed played the hero All Might. It's been sometime since someone referred to me as him."</p><p>"Are you kidding me?!" Izuku flustered and held his face. "I grew up watching your show! It was my passion and obsession for years! Your character was such an inspiration to me! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you in person!" </p><p>"Oh yeah!" Kirishima laughed. "I thought he looked familiar. You've got posters of him all over your wall."</p><p>"Gah! Kirishima!" Izuku blushed more now. Toshinori just laughed boisterously, putting his hands on his hips and grinning down at the two. Instead of the elaborate superhero costume that Izuku was used to seeing him wear, the man’s bulky build was foffed in a ranger uniform. His muscles squeezed into a shirt that looked like it could rip at just the slightest flex of his muscles. His scarf was a mix of red, white, and blue and had a big gold star in the center. Over the pocket was the Camp UA symbol patch, and another of an American Bald Eagle in the same American patriotic colors. </p><p>“No need to be shy. It’s Midoriya and Kirishima, isn’t it?” </p><p>“Y-Yes sir!” Izuku stood at attention and saluted. “I’m Izuku Midoriya. I’m your number one fan! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” </p><p>“Eijirou Kirishima, sir!” Kirishima saluted as well but more light heartedly. “It’s a pleasure to be here, sir!” </p><p>“What optimistic and fresh young spirits. I can already tell you two will fit in well here.” Toshinori nodded in approval. “Now then, it's about time we get you two settled. I’ll have my top scout show you around while I prepare your quarters.” He pulled up his whistle and blew it quick. Like a speeding bullet, a blur of blue sprinted from one end of the campus to Toshinori’s side. </p><p>“Tenya Iida, reporting for duty, sir!” </p><p>“At ease, Young Iida… I’d like you to meet our two newest scouts, Izuku Midoriya, and Eijirou Kirishima. Would you do me a favor and show these two around camp grounds while I get their uniforms and bedding delivered to the cabin?” </p><p>“It would be my honor sir!” Iida stayed at attention, his eyes hidden by the sharp glint of the sun on his glasses. </p><p>“Very good, I shall leave you two in iida’s capable hands. Toshinori, out!” Toshinori hurried away sprinting for the Scoutmaster Quarters. Izuku and Kirishima finally relaxed and Izuku let out the squeal of excitement he’d been holding in. </p><p>“WAHHH This is so incredible!” He shook Kirishima excitedly. “I can’t believe I finally got to meet All Might in the flesh! This camp is the best, Kirishima!” </p><p>“Hahaha,” Kirishima laughed and wiggled as Izuku shook him with excited fervor. “I’m glad you’re happy, Midoriya.” </p><p>“I’m glad to see the two of you are already enjoying yourselves.” Iida adjusted his glasses, and Izuku got his first look at a pair of rich sea blue eyes. The young man was tall and held such an authoritative presence even for one so young. He had broad shoulders, and a lean yet muscular build. His own scout uniform was a deep blue, and he had a hedgehog patch over his pocket. </p><p>“Oh, yes,” Izuku composed himself and laughed nervously. “Sorry, I just got really excited.” </p><p>“It’s quite alright, I like your enthusiasm. My name is Tenya Iida, and I’ve been honored to be selected by Scoutmaster Toshinori as the representative of the Camp. It’s a pleasure to meet both of you, Izuku Midoriya, Eijirou Kirishima.” </p><p>“It’s an honor to meet you, too Iida.” Izuku beamed.</p><p>“Yeah, ditto.” Kirishima added casually with a grin.  “...though you don’t have to be so formal about it.” </p><p>“Forgive me, but it’s ingrained in me to treat everyone, especially newcomers, with the utmost respect. Midoriya-kun, Kirishima-kun, welcome to Camp UA. Please follow me and I’ll show you all around.” </p><p>~J.E ~ </p><p>Tenya Iida is the first scout Kirishima and I met, and the first friend I’ve made here at Camp U.A. I can tell he’s someone who takes the rules very seriously, and always puts 110% in everything he does. He has such an authoritative presence, commanding, but respectful. I could feel myself falling in line with just a few words from him. Not that he’s bossy, but rather he knows how to take command and get people to listen. I’m sure there’s a lot I can learn from him. </p><p>~End~</p><p>Iida led the two around the campgrounds, giving them a brief history about the place. Halfway across the campus Izuku could hear Kirishima’s stomach rumble like crazy.</p><p>"Uh sorry to interrupt the grand tour Iida, but is there someplace we can get some grub? I'm starving."</p><p>"Oh certainly, please follow me." Iida detoured towards the mess hall and opened the wide double doors. Inside was a plethora of young men socializing and scarfing down delicious looking foods. Kirishima's mouth watered and he inhaled the scent deeply. </p><p>"Ooooh yeah baby! Time to chow down!" Kirishima made a beeline for the front counter. He helped himself to a tray and loaded it up with the various offered delicacies. </p><p>"You'll have to excuse Kirishima, Iida." Izuku laughed and scratched his cheek. "Food is usually his first line of thought for everything."</p><p>"I don’t mind at all… your friend is quite spirited and it’s a welcomed sight for this camp." Iida smiled and turned to Izuku. “How about you, Midoriya? Would you like to get something to eat.” </p><p>“Sure, I could use a bite to-” </p><p>“OI! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” A rough grumbling voice erupted catching both of their attention. Izuku heard Iida give out a loud sigh of aggravation. </p><p>“Oh dear, not again.” </p><p>“Huh? What do you mean?” Kirishima looked up at the blonde boy who grabbed his wrist just as he was about to take a second helping of pizza. “I’m grabbing lunch.” </p><p>“Look around, you idiot, you’re not the only camper here! One plate per customer!” </p><p>“Oh come on, man, I’m really hungry. There’s no sign that says.” </p><p>“You tryna pick a fight, shitty hair?” The blonde cracked his knuckles, his temper obviously fuming. “Cuz I’ll be more than happy to teach you a lesson in proper etiquette and manners.” </p><p>“Speaking of manners…” Iida spoke up and whacked the blonde on the back of the head. “Behave yourself, Bakugo.” </p><p>“Ow! Fuck! What the hell was that for, Four eyes?”  Bakugo snarled and pointed an accusing finger. “If you’re gonna fucking lecture someone, lecture the red head piglet!” </p><p>“Bakugo, that’s quite enough. We’ve new campers starting today and the first thing you’re gonna show them is your aggressive attitude?” </p><p>“Tch, new campers?” Bakugo eyed Kirishima up and down, then his eyes shift over to Izuku and his face went from aggressive to shocked. “What the… Deku?” </p><p>“Kacchan? Is that really you?” Izuku blinked in surprise. Of all the people in the world he never expected to meet his childhood friend here. The last time he’d seen Bakugo they were in middle school, and while his face and hair hadn’t changed much, his style and physique had definitely changed. He was at least a head taller than Izuku, with a strong bone structure, toned limbs, and long torso. His scout uniform was “You look… different… a good different!” he quickly corrected when Bakugo’s brows furrowed with annoyance. </p><p>“Kacchan?” Iida rubbed his chin, curious about the change in Bakugo’s demeanor. </p><p>“Deku?” Kirishima looked between the two, looking a bit perturbed. “You two know each other?” </p><p>“We grew up together,” Bakugo responded, surprisingly calm. “Heh, I never expected you of all people to join this place, Deku.” </p><p>“I was invited, actually. I thought it might be fun.” Izuku smiled warmly. “It’s been a long time, Kacchan. It’s really good to see you.”</p><p>“Psh, yeah, whatever…” Bakugo took his tray and rounded the group, forgetting his argument with Kirishima. “Just stay out of my way when you’re here. I don’t need any distractions.” </p><p>“Um… okay… bye.” Izuku waved and he let out a long sigh of relief. “I’m shocked… he didn’t yell or hit me.” </p><p>“Hello, Earth to Izuku!” Kirishima waved his hand. “You gonna answer my question? How the hell do you know that guy? Did you two really grow up together?” </p><p>“Yeah, we were friends… for a time.” Izuku looked after Bakugo, his eyes soft and affectionate. </p><p>~J.E.~</p><p>Katsuki Bakugo, Aka Kacchan. I never expected to run into my childhood friend here. We’d lost touch after middle school, but I can see he’s as impressive as always. He’s got a chauvinistic personality, but he’s incredibly talented, and driven. When I was younger I followed him around like a puppy, and yearned to get closer to him. Kacchan I’m sure found that annoying, which was probably why he always pushed me around and bullied me to keep me in line. Still… I always knew that there’s more to him than meets the eye. </p><p>~End~</p><p>“Excuse me…” A soft voice spoke up from behind Izuku startling him. </p><p>“Wha!” Izuku jumped and whirled around to see a tall and handsome young man with dual pigment eyes, and red and white hair. His handsome face was scarred on the left side, but it didn’t take away from his good looks. His scout uniform was neatly tucked, the red and white scarf  tied just right at the collar, and his animal patch portrayed a fox.</p><p>“Are you gonna eat that last bowl of Soba noodles?” he pointed behind Izuku, his face and voice stoic, but his eyes peering behind him anxiously. </p><p> “Oh, no, sorry!” Izuku took the bowl and handed it to him with a smile. “Here you go.”  </p><p>“Thank you…” He nodded and walked off with the bowl and sat in a corner by himself. Izuku watched him, wondering why he didn’t join any of the other campers.  </p><p>Other campers began to get in line for food, so Iida ushered the three of them out of the way. After Kirishima stuffed his face, they continued the tour around the campus. He took them out to the pier, a quiet place for the moment as no activity was planned for the day. Across the lake, Izuku could make out more buildings, and the distant sound of female laughter. </p><p>“Hey iida, what are those buildings over there?” He asked curiously </p><p>“Oh, that’s U.A’s sister camp. They’re both owned by the same person, but that one is for the female campers, and their activities tend to differ from ours. From what I understand they do a lot of cooking and baking activities, as well as crafting, first aid, and gathering.” </p><p>“So… chick stuff?” Kirishima shrugged.</p><p>“Kirishima…” Izuku scolded but got distracted as he caught a glimpse of a camper lurking in the bushes near the edge of the lake. He held a pair of binoculars and was muttering something incoherently and panting. “Um…” </p><p>“It’s getting a bit late, and I’m sure you two would like to put your packs and belongings away. Why don’t you follow me to the Cabins and we’ll complete the tour.” </p><p>“Alright, Iida… Come on, Izuku, let’s go.” </p><p>“Ah! Coming!” Izuku decided to ignore it, and thought it best that he not involve himself with whatever was happening in those bushes.</p><p>The Cabin Iida lured them too was quite spacious and gave Izuku a feeling of warmth and comfort. While the beds were only twin sized, they were long and gave a sense of comradery when paired with the other bunks. </p><p>“You’ll be staying here, in Cabin 1A along with myself, Bakugo, and another camper Todoroki.”  Iida motioned them inside and spread out his arms. “Go ahead and select an empty bed, and make yourselves at home. The bathrooms and lockers are right through that secondary door near the entrance. There’s no activities planned for today, so feel free to relax for the rest of the day. If you have any questions feel free to ask me or a scoutmaster.” </p><p>“Thanks Iida, this place is awesome.” Kirishima leapt on his bed and let out a long happy sigh. “This feels great. It’s even more comfortable than my bed back home.” </p><p>“I’m glad you like it. If you’ll excuse me I’m going to report to the Scoutmaster and collect your uniforms. Good day, cabin buddies.” Iida saluted and the strut off tall and proud. Kirishima couldn’t  help but chuckle. </p><p>“Guy’s like a welcome robot. Everything about this place is just programmed into his brain.” </p><p>“Aww I’m sure he’ll relax some once we start our activities, Kirishima.” Izuku set his pack down and pulled out his journal. He placed it and his camera on the bedside table and lounged back on the bed. “You’re right, these beds are pretty comfortable.” </p><p>“Well don’t get too comfy.” Kirishima sat up. “I heard that there’s gonna be a camping trip soon, so we’ll have to rough it outdoors. You ready for that, Midoriya?” </p><p>“You bet, Kirishima!” Izuku grinned at him. </p><p>“Great… well I don’t know about you, but I’m too wired to rest. I think I’m gonna go back to the Mess Hall and chat up some of the other campers. You wanna come with?” </p><p>“Nah, that’s alright. I’m actually pretty tired. I think I’ll just relax here for a bit.” </p><p>“Alright, suit yourself. Just don’t expect me to let you be a wallflower.” Kirishima smirked at him and had Izuku laughing. </p><p>“You kidding? You never let me have two minutes to myself in high school, why start now?” Izuku teased. </p><p>“So long as you’re warned.” Kirishima stretched, putting his arms behind his head and walking away whistling. Izuku watched him go and sighed heavily. He lay back on the covers of the bed, staring at the bunk above him.  </p><p>Izuku wasn’t sure how long he spaced out… but when movement caught his eye it jolted him right out of his daze. He yelped and sat upright, whacking his head on the top bunk and causing him to roll right off the mattress. </p><p>“OW!” </p><p>“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to startle you.” The dual colored haired boy from before walked around his bed and knelt beside Izuku. “Are you hurt?” </p><p>“Ah… no… just embarrassed. That’s the second time I’ve hit my head today.” Izuku laughed looking up at him. “I didn’t hear you come in, so you startled me.” </p><p>“I’ve actually been here for awhile.” He admitted and helped Izuku to his feet. “I guess you and your friend are the new Cabin Mates Iida’s been going on about.” </p><p>‘Yes, I’m Izuku Midoriya. It’s nice to meet you.” Izuku held out his hand. </p><p>“Shoto Todoroki…” he took the hand giving it a quick squeeze. </p><p>~J.E.~</p><p>Shoto Todoroki, at first glance seems very introverted and stoic… but I can’t help but notice the way his eyes tend to express more than his words. When we bumped into each other in the mess hall I noticed he kept his distance from other people. I wonder if he’ not used to social interaction, kinda like I was when I was younger.  I want to get to know him better, and be his friend, if he’ll let me. </p><p>~End~</p><p>Shoto didn’t say much more after the introduction. Once he was sure Izuku was okay he went to his own bunk and pulled out a book to read, not saying another word. It left the cabin quiet and peaceful, making Izuku tempted to take a nap. Fortunately for him Kirishima and Iida returned to the cabin at nearly the same time and distracted him from said nap.</p><p>The two of them were given their scout uniforms to wear… customized with patches and scarves that suited their tastes and personalities. Kirishima’s scarf was bright red like his hair, and the animal patch was that of a shark which Izuku knew was his favorite animal. </p><p>As for him, Izuku was happy to see that they’d picked a rich forest green for his color… and he laughed at the cute rabbit patch over the breast pocket. He’d always loved rabbits… he found them soft, warm, and cute. </p><p>“With these uniforms you both are now official members of Camp U.A.” Iida saluted. “Welcome aboard, gentleman.” </p><p>“Good to be aboard, Iida!” Izuku saluted back with Kirishima mimicking his movement. Shoto set his book aside to join them, his expression never changing, but Izuku noticed the careful study in his eyes and the approving nod of his head. </p><p>“You both look good.” </p><p>“Thanks, Todoroki was it?” Kirishima held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet yah.” </p><p>“Likewise.” Shoto gave the same simple handshake that he’d given Izuku. </p><p>“Alright then, now that you two are suited up, Scoutmaster Toshinori has a little surprise for you two in the mess hall.” He turned about face and strut to the door. “Follow me, please!” </p><p>“Todoroki, you coming?” Kirishima jerked a thumb to the door. </p><p>“You guys  go ahead, I’m not big on crowds.” Shoto returned to his book. </p><p>“Alright, suit yourself dude. Come on, Midoriya.” Kirishima snagged Izuku around the neck and pulled him along. </p><p>“Hey! Kirishima! Easy!” Izuku stumbled after him, but laughed with him. </p><p>Kirishima’s happy attitude was contagious as they and the rest of the campers gathered in the Mess Hall for a big welcome party. Scoutmaster Toshinori stood at the center of attention, guiding the party goers to the various activities and giving loud speeches about camp etiquette and the lessons they all should be learning. Most of the young crowd tuned him out, choosing food, games, and fun over his lectures. </p><p>Kirishima immediately joined in on the fun, gathering people to him in a way that Izuku had always admired and envied. He also spotted Kacchan amongst those campers, the two of them butting heads, but more playfully now as the competed to see who could beat who in an arm wrestling match. Iida never seemed to slow down as he assisted in keeping the party organized, and tidied up all the while. Todoroki even made an appearance despite saying he didn’t enjoy crowds.</p><p>The party was loud, and boisterous, and something Izuku felt so happy to be a part of.  Wanting a picture he pulled out his camera and snapped a selfie. The shy smile on his face was offset by the absolute chaotic fun in the background: Bakugo and Kirishima butting heads over the last slice of pizza, Shoto slurping soba noodles while gracefully ducking a flying pudding cup, Iida waving his arms around like a conductor as he scolded the campers who were throwing food in the first place, and Scoutmaster Toshinori standing tall in the background, his head tilted back as he laughed it all off. </p><p>As Cabin 1A bunkered down for the night, Izuku couldn’t help but admire the picture with sentimentality. Even though it had just happened, he couldn’t help but feel that this moment would signify the start of a real special time in his life… and he was glad he’d managed to preserve it on film.</p><p>While his bunkmates slept, Izuku picked up his journal, taping the happy memory at the top of the page. He clicked his pen open and tapped it to the paper so he could update the events of the day. </p><p>~J.E~</p><p>My first day at Camp UA has come to a swift close, but I’m already having a ton of fun. I’m looking forward to our first camp activity tomorrow, and hope that it’ll be a chance to get closer to the friends I’ve made both new and old. </p><p>Iida, Kacchan, Todoroki, and Kirishima:  I wonder just how close we all will become by the time summer ends. </p><p>... I guess there’s only one way to find out.</p><p>~End~ </p><p>He closed his journal, stroking the cover with an affectionate smile before setting it back on the nightstand. He flipped off the lamp and curled up in his blanket and closed his eyes, letting the blissful sounds of nature soothe his busy mind to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gearing Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Midori and Kirishima are shown the rules of Camp UA and now have to prep for a camping trip.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s note:  Don't forget to vote on the route you would like to see first. The pairings to choose from are: </p><p>IidaDeku<br/>BakuDeku<br/>TodoDeku <br/>KiriDeku<br/>ShinDeku</p><p>...and while there will be some aspects where Izuku will show off his more dominant side, I’m primarily leaving Izuku as an uke/bottom. </p><p>As a reminder, the majority of the storyline will be in third person as that’s how I’m used to writing, but there will be little snippets in Deku’s POV to represent his journal entries and private thoughts. </p><p>~J.E.~ will signify Deku’s POV </p><p>~End~  will signify when his POV stops. </p><p>With that being said, please enjoy the fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~J.E.~</p><p>Iida woke us up bright and early. I'm not really a big fan of early mornings and I often struggle to get up on time. I was surprised that early bird Kirishima wasn't up with the sun, he was just as groggy and uncomplacent as I was. I guess last night's welcome party really tuckered him out. </p><p>Once awake we both got dressed in our uniforms, wondering what was in store for us today.</p><p>~End~</p><p>Kirishima let out another big yawn as he tucked his scarf into place and blinked his sleepy eyes. </p><p>"You'd think they'd have mercy on us after last night's activities."</p><p>"Well it is our first official day, they probably want to make sure we get as much fulfillment as possible."</p><p>"I filled up plenty last night…" Kirishima rubbed his sore stomach and earned a laugh from Izuku.</p><p>"Well that's what happens when all you do is eat at a party."</p><p>"The food was delicious…" Todoroki spoke from the right and startled them both.</p><p>"Gah!"</p><p>"Whoa! Dude you scared the hell outta me. Don't sneak up on us like that." Kirishima complained.</p><p>"I've been standing here the whole time, yah know." Todoroki pointed out and closed his locker.</p><p>"Really?" kirishima rubbed the back of his head. "Coulda fooled me." </p><p>"Hmmm…"Todoroki averted his gaze from Kirishima and looked to Izuku. "I'll see you outside." He told them both quietly and walked away.</p><p>"Man that Todoroki kid sure is strange. He pops up randomly like some kinda ghost. It's creepy."</p><p>"Kirishima! Don't say stuff like that, what if he heard you?"</p><p>"Sorry, just speaking the truth." Despite that Kirishima winced as if scolding himself for the phrasing.</p><p>"Let go of me four eyes" Bakugo shouted and wiggled as Iida escorted him into the locker room by his muscle shirt. "I told you I'm not going anywhere near that crazy lady!"</p><p>"You're gonna have to suck it up Bakugo. She's a scoutmaster just like Toshinori, and we have to abide by their schedule."</p><p>"Like hell! I'm not playing that crazy hag's games!" </p><p>“Umm…. who are we talking about?” Kirishima questioned. </p><p>“Bakugo’s referring to Miss Midnight, she’s Toshinori’s assistant and a camp counselor.” Iida explained. </p><p>“She’s also a whack job.” Bakugo added and earned a karate chop to the head from Iida. “Ow! Stop fucking hitting me, four eyes!” </p><p>“I will as soon as you stop disrespecting our peers. Miss Midnight may have some… interesting hobbies, but that’s no reason for you to discredit her authority or abilities.” </p><p>“Tch yeah, whatever,” he looked to Kirishima and Midoriya. “Meet her yourselves, you’ll see what I mean.”</p><p>Not sure what they were in for, the boys both got dressed and headed outside. Toshinori stood at the center of the camp grounds along with two others. One was a woman with raven black hair that was pulled back in a tight braid, and lovely blue eyes that were framed by a pair of glasses. Her camp uniform hugged her full body, and the rouge colored scarf and black widow patch befitted the image of a mature and robust woman. </p><p>The second was a man who wore a suit instead of a camp uniform. He slouched and had a grump expression, his face tired and unshaven. Still he had a slickback, and a suit which showed some effort towards his appearance. </p><p>“Ah, Midoriya, Kirishima, please come over.” Toshinori motioned them closer and then turned to the woman at his side. “I don’t believe you’ve met Aizawa and Midnight. They’re your scoutmasters just like me.” </p><p>“Hello there boys…” Midnight laughed sensually and tipped down her glasses looking the two up and down. “My, my, my what a handsome pair you are. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”</p><p>“Likewise, Miss Midnight.” Kirishima waved and then turned to the tired man and held out his hand. “Mr. Aizawa?” </p><p>“Mnnng, you better not have recruited us a couple of trouble makers, Toshinori.” Aizawa looked between the two with a scowl. “You already made my job more difficult than it needs to be.” </p><p>“Now, now, Aizawa-kun. These two have shown they’re the pinnacle of camp spirit. I’m sure you won’t have any trouble with them.”  Toshinori assured earning a grunt in response. </p><p>“For your sake, I hope you’re right.” He lifted up a small packet of papers. “Here’s the rules and regulations packets for both of them. Make sure you go over them before setting them loose. I’ll be in the office.” Aizawa slumped away, muttering something about hating early morning wake up calls.</p><p>Midoriya looked after Aizawa then at Midnight and Toshinori who were whispering to each other as they take a quick browse through the packet. </p><p>~J.E.~</p><p>Scoutmaster Aizawa was pretty intimidating, but even in that brief meeting I could tell that he had a good repore with Toshinori and Miss Midnight. The three of them ran the camp together with Toshinori handling the majority of the activities, Miss Midnight handling personal affairs, and Mr. Aizawa enforcing the rules and regulations to keep things from getting out of control. <br/>Once Miss Midnight and Scoutmaster Toshinori looked over the papers, they once again turned to us. They broke down the rules as a simple four law system, all of which had to be abided by.  </p><p>~End~</p><p>Law #1: All Campers must be kind, helpful, and trustworthy to each other. </p><p>“We all realize that you have your own personalities and interests, but that should never stop you from helping a fellow camper in need.” Midnight elaborated while adjusting her glasses. “Naughty boys shall receive punishment for their misdeeds.” She added with a sexy laugh.</p><p>Law #2: All Campers should be prepared for anything. </p><p>“The majority of our activities will be wilderness related, so everyone should practice caution and be prepared for unforeseen circumstances.” Toshinori inputted.</p><p>Law #3: All campers should wear a smile on their face.</p><p>“This rule is especially important.” Toshinori wagged his finger. “It is when you’re facing hardship, and trying times that you must do you best to think positively. A smile from a friend, or for a friend, can be the best source of comfort.”  </p><p>Law #4: Camp UA is a no tech zone. All Phones, and electrical devices will be confiscated and then returned once camp has ended. </p><p>“This is a new rule that we’ve implemented due to the rise of technology in modern day life. Camp UA focuses on team building, and outdoor activities, Mobile devices and other gadgets would only distract campers from said activities which would cause a lack of participation and go against what we are trying to help you build here.” Midnight explained. </p><p>“Does… that include my camera? I was hoping to take pictures of-” Izuku raised his hand but Toshinori pat his shoulder. </p><p>“Not to worry, Young Midoriya. I’ve decided to make an exception for your camera. So long as you use it productively and in a manner befitting our rules and regulations, then you may keep your camera for the duration of camp.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Midoriya smiled. “I’ll do my best, sir!” </p><p>“Good, now then…” Toshinori looked up as the rest of the scouts started to file out of the cabins and line up for assembly. Once everyone had gathered he turned to them all and cleared his throat. “Attention campers! We all have an exciting and important announcement. Tomorrow we will be leaving on an overnight camping trip to the prairie. It’ll be a great first activity for young Midoriya and Kirishima to experience, and for the rest of you it’ll be a great chance for you to learn some survival skills and roast some marshmallows on an open camp fire.” </p><p>“Wow!” Izuku could hardly contain his excitement. “A real camping trip! The closest thing I’ve ever done is camp out in my mom’s livingroom. This is so exciting!” </p><p>“Hell yeah! Hiking, roasting marshmellows, sleeping under the stars, this is gonna be awesome!” Kirsihima agreed. “I’m pumped!” </p><p>“I want you all to prepare for the hike. I and the other scoutmasters will be checking your bags tonight to ensure you all are well prepped for the hike. Dismissed!” Toshinori saluted and the campers parted ways. </p><p>“Let’s see…” Izuku rubbed his chin as he thought of what all he should bring. “Water, a compass, bug spray…” </p><p>“Don’t forget to pack your brains, Deku.” Bakugo ruffled his hair snapping him out of his muttering stage. “You always tend to leave it behind.” </p><p>“W-wha!” Izuku stumbled a bit, caught off guard by the sudden touch. He ruffled his hair and looked to Bakugo who was already heading back for the cabin. “Man… some things about him haven’t changed… but I gotta say kacchan has really mellowed out since Middle School.” </p><p>“You mean to tell me he was worse before?” Kirishima eyed Bakugo skeptically. </p><p>“You could say that…” Izuku scratched his cheek laughing. “I’m just happy that he’s okay with me being here. It used to be that he’d always yell at me whenever I got too close to him. I think I annoyed him.” </p><p>“Aww who could be annoyed with you buddy?” Kirishima hugged him from behind, and leaning with his full weight and making Izuku squirm. </p><p>“Kiri! Get off, you’re heavy!” </p><p>“Awww aren’t you two adorable!” Midnight sashayed over holding her cheeks as she admired them. “You two sure are close… are you somehow related? Cousins, perhaps?” </p><p>“Hmmm?” Kirishima kept his arms around Izuku as he looked at Midnight. “Oh, no ma’am. We’re actually best friends. We’ve known each other since high school.” </p><p>“Oh really…” Midnight bit her lip admiring Izuku’s flushed expression and Kirishima’s happy one. “You two must really like each other if you’re this close then.” </p><p>“Are you kidding?” Kirishima nuzzled into Izuku. “Izuku’s my bro! I’d do anything for him!” </p><p>“K-Kiri!” Izuku trembled a little as Kirishima’s breath tickled his neck and ear. </p><p>“Did you say ANYTHING!?” Midnight let out a low squealing sound unable to contain herself anymore. “Oh Izuku-kun just look at your face, you’re positively smitten! I think I’ve found my new OTP!” </p><p>“Y-You’re what?” Izuku blinked in confusion and Kirishima finally let go in order to curiously rub the back of his head. </p><p>“What is she going on about?” </p><p>“So tell me you two, have you kissed yet?” Midnight got in closer giggling. “If you haven’t, you definitely should. Go on, don’t be bashful.” </p><p>“Wha!? Kiss?!” Izuku stammered and steam rose out of his collar and ears at the very thought of it. Kirishima finally caught on to what she was saying and he also found himself blushing. </p><p>“W-wait a second, Miss Midnight, we’re not like that… we’re-” </p><p>“MIDNIGHT!” Aizawa suddenly appeared, grabbing her by the ear. “What have I told you about these little outbursts of yours? There’s a time and a place for them and now is neither.” </p><p>“Ow! Nooo wait… please! I need to quench my thirst!” Midnight complained as Aizawa dragged her by the ear and towards the office. </p><p>“Well that was… interesting I guess.” Kirishima, still red, rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes from Izuku. “Uh… so… you hungry?” </p><p>“Y-Y-Yeah… food’s good.” Izuku swallowed hard and held his chest. “I could use a bite after all that excitement.” </p><p>“Okay then, let’s go back to the cabin and see if the others wanna join.” Kirishima hesitated wrapping an arm around Izuku, and instead gave him a friendly pat on the back before jogging ahead. </p><p>Stupid, stupid, stupid!!! He criticized himself and was tempted to put his head through a wall to get the vivid imagery of himself kissing Izuku out of his head. </p><p>“Whew… that was close.” Izuku held his chest as it continued to pound even louder. “I can’t believe that Miss Midnight picked up on my secret so fast. I gotta be more careful.” </p><p>Izuku hadn’t told anyone, not even Kirishima who was his best friend, that he was attracted to guys. He’d tried liking girls, had even gotten himself a girlfriend whom he really liked. However, when the time came for him to… go plus ultra… he just couldn’t do it. </p><p>In the end, Izuku knew he’d have to come out sooner or later. He just hoped that when the time came and he found someone he wanted to be intimate with… they’d accept him. </p><p>“Hey! You coming!?” Kirishima called out from the cabin deck. </p><p>“Ah, yeah! Sorry!” Izuku raced over, and did his best to act normal and forget about his wants and needs for the time being. </p><p>Back in the cabin they recovened with their cabin mates and gave a brief detail on what happened with Midnight. </p><p>“Hahaha! I told you losers that she’s fucking nuts.” Bakugo held his stomach, just imagining the dumb look on Deku’s face when Midnight exposed him. “Oh this is priceless! You should have used that camera of yours to take a picture of that moment.” </p><p>“Kacchan it’s really not that funny… and at any rate she’s totally wrong about Kirishima and I.” </p><p>“Don’t let it both you, Midoriya.” Iida pat his shoulder. “Miss Midnight does that with nearly all the campers. It’s kind of her hobby of sorts to pair us all up together. Why she even paired Bakugo and I when it was just the two of us in this cabin.” </p><p>Bakugo shuddered at the memory. </p><p>“Ugh, don’t remind me. That’s why I always try to keep my distance from that crazy hag.” </p><p>“I don’t mind it too much to be honest.” Iida gave a smile. “She always complimenting us… calling us handsome, and strong… she even called Todoroki a lady killer.” </p><p>“Why would I want to kill women?” Shoto spoke up suddenly and made Bakugo jolt. </p><p>“Gah! Damn it! Why do you always gotta sneak up on us like that, half and half!?” </p><p>“I just wanted to join in on the conversation.” Shoto shrugged, still holding the book he’d been quietly reading. “You all looked like you were having fun.” </p><p>“Of course,” Iida pushed his glasses further up his nose. “It’s only natural that you’d want to be included, Todoroki-kun. Don’t let Bakugo’s tough exterior intimidate you. Feel free to join in whenever you please.” </p><p>“He doesn’t intimidate me… I’m just not used to holding a conversation with other people.” Shoto admitted and sideglanced at Izuku. Ever since their interaction the other day, he’d been trying to find the right words to start up a conversation with him. He opened his mouth, ready to take the plunge, but the sound of Kirishima’s empty stomach halted him. </p><p>“Ugh, man I’m starving. I’m gonna hit up the mess hall you guys.” Kirishima rubbed his stomach. “Ya’ll wanna join Midoriya and I for some grub?” </p><p>“I’d love to join, but Scoutmaster Toshinori made it clear that we should be preparing ourselves for tomorrow’s camping trip.” Iida motioned towards his bunk where he had already started spreading out supplies and necessities. “I’d like to finish before I go to lunch.” </p><p>“Speaking of lunch…” Bakugo murmured and stood up. “I’ve got things of my own to do.” He waved them all off and walked out of the cabin before Izuku or anyone else could protest. </p><p>“I…” Shoto held his book and eyed his own belongings. “I should probably finish packing up my things as well. I concentrate better when no one is around. I’ll join you as soon as I’m finished.” </p><p>“Oh… sure…” a little disappointed that his cabin mates weren’t going to join him. He turned to Kirishim and gave him a small smile. “Well I guess it’s just us then.” </p><p>“Yeah, we’ll pack our stuff up together after we eat.” Kirishima wrapped his arm around his shoulders, the awkwardness from earlier gone. </p><p>“Yeah, good plan.” Izuku beamed a smile at him, and the two headed off to the Mess Hall. </p><p>The Mess Hall was as busy as ever. It became clear that this place was the IT spot for the majority of the campers even when food wasn’t being served. The campers got to socialize, and hang out in an environment that was familiar, and always smelled great. </p><p>Kirishima licked his lips, his nose taking whiffs the moment they’d walked in the door. </p><p>“Aww man this place smells like heaven. I can’t wait to sink my teeth into some meat.” </p><p>“Yeah… but I really wish we could have lunch with everyone here. I really wanted to get the chance to know our cabin mates better.” Izuku sighed.</p><p>“Awww don’t worry too much, Midoriya. We’ve got all summer to get closer to them. Let’s just enjoy the moment, okay?” Kirishima slugged his arm playfully. “Besides you always have me to talk to.” </p><p>“Yeah…” Izuku rubbed his arm but smiled genuinely nonetheless. “That’s true.”</p><p>“Great, now come on, let’s get in line before-” </p><p>“ORDER UP!” The swinging doors of the kitchen open, and a blonde wearing only a green apron stepped out carrying a tray of soup and a carton of milk. </p><p>“Mirio, wait!” Another guy from the kitchen stepped out looking fretful. “You shouldn’t walk out in just your-” </p><p>“Huh? What did you say Tama-KI!” Mirio stumbled as he and Izuku collided, the tray of hot soup landing on top of Kirishima’s head. </p><p>“M-M-Mirio!” Tamaki hurried out of the kitchen and quickly placed his own apron over Mirio’s exposed butt. He then looked to Izuku and Kirishima apologetically. “Are you two alright? I’m so sorry about that!” </p><p>“Yikes, that’s hot…” Kirishima pulled the bowl off his head but laughed. “It’s okay dude…” Kirishima licked his lips as soup gripped down his cheek and he laughed. “At least it tastes good.” </p><p>“Owowow… oooh nice save, Tamaki. I nearly flashed everyone my willie.” Mirio laughed and looked up at Izuku and Kirishima. “Sorry about that. I should have looked where I was walking.” </p><p>“I-It’s fine.. But uh… can I ask… where are your clothes?” Izuku averted his gaze, his face bright red from just the sneak peek he had gotten. </p><p>“Oh, I took them off. The AC in the kitchen is on the fritz again, so it’s really hot in there.” Mirio stood up and gave a salute. “No worries though. That’s why I’ve got this on. It’s way more comfortable and keeps everyone from seeing my willie.” </p><p>“M-Mirio…” Tamaki lowered his head looking embarrassed and uncomfortable. “That’s not really-” </p><p>“Dude! I totally get it!” Kirishima laughed. “I do that at my house sometimes during the summer. It gets so friggin hot and sometimes you just need a little relief.” </p><p>“Right?” Mirio put his hands on his hips. “At any rate, it’s nice to meet you both. I’m Mirio Togata, and this is my best friend and partner Tamaki Amajiki.” </p><p>“H-Hello.” Tamaki bowed politely but kept his gaze averted.   </p><p>~JE~</p><p>Mirio and Tamaki were former campers who loved Camp UA so much that they took on summer jobs here as cooks. I gotta say that our first meeting was interesting in more ways than one, but they both seem like really good people. On top of all that they’re both amazing cooks, especially Tamaki. The soup that Mirio spilled was his delicacy and we both got to try a free helping after Kirishima got into some fresh clothes. Not only was it delicious but Mirio said that Tamaki super packed it with protein and vegetables to give the campers energy and sustenance. Tamaki may be super shy, but everyone can see he does his best to help the campers where he can. </p><p>~End~</p><p>“You sure you’re okay Kiri?” Izuku reached out touching the red spot on Kirishima’s forehead. “Maybe you should put some more ice on that burn. The skin’s still red here.” </p><p>“I’m fine, Midoriya, but it’s cute how you worry about me.” Kirishima laughed and Izuku snatched his hand back blushing. </p><p>“C-Cute? Kirishima!” </p><p>“Hey you two, did I miss anything?” Iida suddenly popped up with his own tray, cutting the mood quickly. </p><p>“Oh! Iida! You made it.” Izuku smiled as he joined them. “Did you pack everything you needed.” </p><p>“Huhu…” Iida pushed up his glasses looking smug. “I have. I’m quite confident that my bag will pass muster.” </p><p>“I bet,” Izuku beamed. “You really seem to have it together, Iida. You’re always prepared for anything.” </p><p>“Your praise humbles me, Midoriya.” Iida returned the smile. “I do what I can to help. I even took the time to help Todoroki pack his as well.” </p><p>“Without my consent…” Todoroki pointed out as he joined them too, sitting on the other side of Izuku. </p><p>“Ah Todoroki-kun!” Izuku smiled, his mood improving as his new friends started to convene together. “I see you got the Soba again. You must really like it.” </p><p>“I do…” Todoroki spared him a small smile and slid his tray closer. “Would you like some?” </p><p>“Can I? Thanks,” he started to reach with his own chopsticks but Todoroki was already lifting his up and holding them up to feet Izuku himself. Izuku flushed at this but obediently opened his mouth and let Todoroki feed him the noodles. “Mmmm you’re right, that’s delicious!” </p><p>“You gonna cut up his meat and serve it to him too, Half and half?” Bakugo slapped his own tray down, shoving iida a little out of the way so he could sit directly across from Izuku. </p><p>“If he wants me to, sure.” Todoroki responded, not missing a beat. </p><p>“Tch… oi, Deku… gimme some of that!” Bakugo reached across the table to grab one of Izuku’s jalapeno poppers and stuffed it into his mouth. </p><p>“Dude!” Kirishima scowled. “That was rude. You could have at least asked him for it.” </p><p>“Deku doesn’t mind, do yah?” Bakugo turned his eyes to Izuku who just gave a little laugh. </p><p>“Not at all… I know how much you like spicy food.” He offered the rest of them to Bakugo. “Here yah go, Kacchan.” </p><p>“Heh, see, the nerd gets me.” Bakugo took them, their thumbs brushing together causing their eyes to meet next. Izuku was the first to let go, pulling his hand away as if he’d been burned.</p><p>“Uh… so… anyway. Are you guys all excited for tomorrow’s camping trip?” Izuku stirred his pork cutlet bowl as he talked. “I dunno about you, but I can’t wait!” </p><p>“Me too, it’s gonna be our first adventure together.” </p><p>“Hah, adventure? You call trudging through a stinkin’ woods and avoiding animal poop an adventure? You’re all a bunch of losers.” </p><p>“Oh don’t be like that, Kacchan.” Izuku puffed out his cheeks. “I know how much you like hiking too. You always took trips with your dad to the mountains.” </p><p>“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Bakugo scowled at the mention of his father and popped a jalapeno in his mouth to avoiding talking further. </p><p>“I’ve never been camping before,” Todoroki spoke up. “I’ve read books and I think I know what to expect… but I’m still kinda nervous.” </p><p>“What’s there to be nervous about, Todoroki-kun?” Izuku turned to him smiling. “Don’t worry, we’re all going together. Nothing bad will happen so long as we stick together.” </p><p>“Mmmm…” Todoroki smiled at Midoriya. “I’d like to think that way.” </p><p>“Midoriya is right. We the members of Cabin 1A are a team now. Whatever happens tomorrow we’ll help each other out.” Iida raised his carton of milk in a toast. “To friendship!” </p><p>“To Friendship!” Izuku put his own milk against Iida’s, followed shortly by Kirishima, and Todoroki… and begrudgingly Bakugo as well. </p><p>“Let’s make some wonderful memories, guys!” </p><p>~J.E~</p><p>I’m really glad that we all managed to get together for a meal. I got a chance to spend quality time with all my friends, watching them laugh, talk, and see pieces of the personality come to life. I’m really looking forward to the camping trip tomorrow… I know whatever happens, it’ll be a day to remember.   </p><p>~End~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~Ask Briry~</p><p>Briry: Another chapter done! I’m so happy and excited. The first chapter was really well received and for that I’m so glad and grateful. I hope you guys will continue to enjoy it because I’m having a lot of fun writing it. </p><p>Next Chapter: Cabin 1B and Shinso Hitoshi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cabin 1B and Shinso Hitoshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the camp prepares for their hike, Izuku meets a boy named Shinso who warns him about unfriendly campers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here are the current standings for the Ship Votes:</p><p>KiriDeku-3<br/>BakuDeku-3<br/>ShinDeku-3<br/>TodoDeku-2<br/>IidaDeku-1</p><p>You guys still have time to cast your votes. Roughly two chapters to be precise. So don’t forget to vote for your favorites.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~J.E.~</p><p>Everyone woke up super early in order to assemble outside for the camping trip. With our bags packed, and our feet itching to get out onto the trail, we all waited for the Scoutmasters to give us instructions. During this time I found out that not everyone here at Camp U.A. was entirely friendly.</p><p>~End~</p><p>“Oh, ho, ho, what is this? Cabin 1B has finished long before Cabin 1A. What took you all so long to prepare I wonder.” </p><p>"Now Monoma…” Iida scolded the blonde boy who had taunted them. “This isn’t a competition.” </p><p>“Yeah so shut up, yah weasel. I’m so not in the mood to deal with your lame shit.” Bakugo sneered.</p><p>“Oh Bakugo, so good to see you again my old nemesis.” Monoma laughed. “Though you haven’t changed at all since last summer.” </p><p>“I could say the same for you.” Bakugo cracked his knuckles. “You’re still the biggest asshat here in camp.” </p><p>That comment made Monoma’s lip twitch with irritation, but the guy did his best to keep his cool. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head in disappointment.</p><p>“You know, Bakugo, with your skills you could really be one of the best in camp. It’s just a shame that your salty attitude of yours has killed your popularity with the scoutmasters. Someone should really wash out that dirty mouth of yours.” </p><p>“Why you little-” Bakugo started to charge forward but Izuku stood in his way pressing his hands on his chest. </p><p>“Take it easy, Kacchan. Don’t let him rile you up.” </p><p>“Yeah Dude, take the high road.” Kirishima narrowed his eyes on Monoma. “It’s obvious this guy is just trying to ruffle your feathers.” </p><p>“I see you’ve found someone to hold your leash, Bakugo.” Monoma eyed Izuku and laughed. “Though I have to wonder what this goody-two-shoes loser has over you to keep you in line.” </p><p>“Don’t you talk about Deku like that!” Bakugo pointed a finger at him. “He may be a loser, but he’s MY loser. So fuck off!” </p><p>“Kacchan…” Izuku’s face went blue. “That loser part was a little uncalled for.” </p><p>“Hah? I was defending you.” Bakugo glared. “Show a little appreciation.” </p><p>“Uh, thanks, I guess.” Izuku rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“Monoma…” a new voice joined the crowd and Izuku’s attention turned to a purple haired man around Kirishima's height but with a smaller build. Like Bakugo his uniform was casual, parted open to show off a solid black shirt underneath, the sleeves rolled up, and the purple scarf tied around his forehead rather than his neck. He had some impressive arm muscle, but the overall presence of him was quiet and tame at first impression. “I got the map. Scoutmaster Yoshi said we’re free to start the hike now.”  </p><p>"Ah well done, Shinso." Monoma applauded his cabin mate and he bowed to Bakugo and the others. “If you’ll excuse us, we’ve been granted the privilege of assisting Sir Mirio and Sir Tamaki with carting the food to camp. Try not to be too jealous  Iida, I know you get your rocks off by assisting the scoutmasters.” </p><p>“Not at all, Monoma. I’m pleased you’re taking your responsibilities seriously.” He saluted. “Carry on, fellow scouts.” </p><p>“Humph, kiss ass,” Monoma stood tall. “Let’s go, Shinso. I can only tolerate these fools for so long.” </p><p>“Yeah, sure I guess.” He glanced sideways to catch Izuku staring at him. “Izuku Midoriya?” </p><p>“Huh? Oh, yes!” Izuku went taut and at attention. “Hello.” </p><p>“Hmm…” He turned toward him fully looking him up and down. “I’ve heard a lot of things about you, but meeting you in person like this... I gotta say I’m a little underwhelmed.” </p><p>“Eh?” Izuku blinked curiously. “What do you mean?” </p><p>“Cabin 1A has always garnered a lot of attention from the scoutmasters due to their impressive skills and abilities. I wonder if you really belong there.” He gave a little smirk and had Izuku blinking even more. </p><p>“Shinso! We’re leaving! Let’s go!”  Monoma's aggressive orders finally pulled Shinso’s stare away.  He turned his back to Izuku and slumped after Monoma. </p><p>“You should watch your back, Midoriya. Not all campers around here are the friendly sort.” He warned before disappearing into the forest with his cabin mates. </p><p>"What was that about?" Izuku wondered aloud. </p><p>~J.E.~</p><p>Shinso Hitoshi is a regular at Camp UA. From the little information I got from Iida and Kacchan, I found out he doesn’t really like to socialize. He’s often seen with Monoma, and the others in Cabin 1B, but is seen more as their lackey than a friend. I can’t help but notice how lonely and unhappy his eyes are. I wonder if he could use a real friend.</p><p>~End~</p><p>Once the rest of the campers were assembled, Scoutmaster Toshinori gave instructions. All of the campers were to take the trail outlined on their maps to the encircled prairie field. Once there the scouts would set up their tents, and be given free reign of the campsite until everyone had arrived. </p><p>“I do have a special announcement.” Toshinori lifted his chest. “Our sister camp across the lake will be joining us out on the prairie. You will get a chance to mingle with the young women attending there and gain a much needed social bonding experience.” </p><p>There was a roar of cheers from the bulk of the men. </p><p>“Now, now, gentleman…” Midnight wagged her finger in the air. “Just because you’ll have a chance to meet and mingle with these girls, doesn’t mean you’re free to go beyond a friendly meet and greet. Mr. Aizawa and I have laid out some strict rules which you are to obey there.” </p><p>She clears her throat and pulls out a long sheet of papers. </p><p>“Rule #1: There will be no coed bathing, sleeping, or fornicating. Rule #2: touching the property of our visiting guests is strictly prohibited.  Rule #3: Unless supervised by a scoutmaster, or an extreme case emergency, are you to enter the tent of the opposite sex. As always boys…” Midnight lowered her glasses and licked her lips in a sadistic fashion. “Fail to follow these rules, and you’ll be justly punished.”  </p><p>There was a dead silence after Midnight’s speech which was quickly broken by Toshinori clearing his throat and flashing a smile. </p><p>“Now then, gentleman, make your final preparations and I will see you all at the prairie. Dismissed!” </p><p>~The trail~</p><p>“I’m not sure how I feel about having  girls at the campsite.” Kirishima frowned, his hands behind his head. “I thought the whole point of this camp was to build up experience and make us into true men.” </p><p>“I must admit it is strange. This is actually the first time we’ve ever had a joint camping trip with the girl’s camp.” Iida rubbed his chin. “Scoutmaster Toshinori, and the others must think it’s important for us, otherwise they wouldn’t have agreed to it.” </p><p>“Yeah, whatever, so long as those chicks don’t try to braid my hair or do mushy girly crap, i could care less.” Bakugo shrugged it off. </p><p>“How do you feel about it, Midoriya?” Shoto asked… pausing when he didn’t get a response. “Midoriya?”  He looked around and suddenly grabbed onto the back of Bakugo’s shirt. “Hey.. Midoriya’s gone.” </p><p>“Let go of me!” Bakugo shrugged him off. “...and what the hell do you mean he’s gone?” Bakugo looked around and sneered. “Ugh fucking Deku! It’s just like him to get fucking distracted and lost!” </p><p>“We should backtrack, it could be he just fell behind and we didn’t notice.” Iida motioned his hand in a robotic gesture. “About face, gentleman! Call out to him, let’s hope he hasn’t wandered off too far.” </p><p>~Meanwhile~</p><p>Izuku hadn’t meant to wander off. His mind had been busy and preoccupied, and as per his habit he stared at his feet rather than straight ahead. He missed the fork in the road where his friends had turned right instead of left, and in the end he wound up getting turned around. </p><p>“Oh man… just my luck…” Izuku looked around confused. “Hey! Guys! Kirishima! Iida! Kacchan! Todoroki!” </p><p>A rustling in the bushes made him jump. He backed away swallowing hard and holding his rapidly beating heart. </p><p>Calm down, Izuku. He told himself. All the scoutmasters assured him that there were no dangerous predators in this part of the woods. It was probably just a squirrel, or a bird, or-</p><p>“GAHHH!!!” A branch from above snaps and two bodies topple down landing on top of Izuku. </p><p>“Ow! Damn it, Mineta, I knew that branch didn’t look very sturdy.” A wild looking young man spoke. He had sharp yellow hair with a black streak running through it. He wore a Camp UA uniform with bumblebee colors and a mouse as his animal patch. </p><p>“It’s your fault, Kaminari, you’re heavier than I am.” A guy even shorter than Izuku complained. He had dark purple hair that was extremely curly like an afro and a plump childish face. His uniform was plum colored, with a hamster patch. “Gah! I told you we were going the wrong way. We’re frickin lost and we’re gonna miss all the hot babes!” </p><p>“Um Excuse me…” Izuku muttered from under them. “Would you two mind getting off me?” </p><p>“Whoa! Sorry Dude!” Kaminari got up and both he and Mineta helped him to his feet. “Guess you’re the one who broke our landing. You’ve got our thanks.” Kaminari gave a thumbs up. </p><p>“Yeah, you’ve got a nice squishy butt. Was like landing on a pillow.” Mineta snorted and mimicked the gesture. </p><p>Izuku went blue faced at the comment but decided to ignore it. </p><p>“Yeah… anyway I guess you two are lost too huh? I got separated from my group and I don’t have a map.” </p><p>“Oh we’ve got one… we just got a little turned around is all.” Kaminari laughed and rubbed the back of his head. He held it out to Midoriya. “If you can read it, we’d be happy to walk with yah.” </p><p>“Oh awesome, thanks. Let’s see…” He opened the map and pulled his compass from out of his bag. “Huh… judging from our current location and my compass, we’re on the wrong trail… but if we keep following it this way, it should lead us back to the right one.” </p><p>“Whew! We’re saved!” Mineta hugged Izuku around the waist and Kaminari did the same hugging his neck. “My hero! Now let’s get going and meet up with some babes!” </p><p>“WOO HOO!” </p><p>“Eh heh, right…” Izuku feigned excitement holding his fist up in the air. “Woo, hoo.” </p><p>The three of them headed in the direction Izuku guided. Once back on the main path they immediately ran into the others and Izuku was crowded, scolded, and blubbered over. </p><p>“Geez don’t scare me like that, Izuku!” Kirishima hugged his best friend tightly, tears stinging his eyes. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”</p><p>“At least you’re okay. I was worried.” Shoto admitted laying a hand on his shoulder wishing he could hug him like Kirishima was. </p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you, you idiot!” Bakugo whacked him on top of the head. “Next time pay attention to where the fuck you’re going!” </p><p>“Ow! I’m sorry! I got distracted and I guess I made a wrong turn somewhere. Luckily I did though, or these guys might have wandered around.” Izuku motioned to Kaminari and Mineta. </p><p>“Good job making the most of your situation, Midoriya, but we really must hurry. We’re way behind schedule now and the scoutmasters must be worried and wondering where we are.” He stepped to the side and jerked his arm out to motion his crew forward. “I’ll take the rear this time to make sure no one falls behind. Let’s move out!” </p><p>It was late afternoon by the time the boys made it to the campsite. They were the last to arrive, and all of them were given a thorough lecture from the scoutmasters about the importance of safety and group cooperation. </p><p>Once dismissed Kaminari and Mineta immediately ran towards the sound of giggling girls, looking to make the ladies swoon and impress them with their… “abilities.”</p><p>“Whew finally…” Izuku plopped down onto the grass and rubbed his legs. “I’m not used to all that walking. I could really use more leg training.” </p><p>“I can help you with that,” Kirishima sat down beside his friend and slapped his back. “By the time camp’s over you’ll have some rockin’ calves, Midoriya.” </p><p>“Thanks, Kiri. I know I can count on you.” Izuku smiled and glanced back when he sensed movement behind him. </p><p>“May I join you?” Shoto sat on the opposite side of Midoriya pulling his legs up to his chest. </p><p>“Sure, how was your first hike, Todoroki-kun?” Izuku leaned back but kept his eyes on Shoto who stare out ahead of him. The massive hill looked over the lake and campgrounds. In the distance the sun was about to set and it made for a pretty picture.</p><p>“It was… fun.” A ghost of a smile spread on his lips. “I’ve never really had that kind of interaction with others before.” </p><p>“I’m glad.” he sat forward again, pulling his feet towards him to sit butterfly style now. “I was worried that this might not really be your kind of thing. You seem more like the indoor book reading type.” </p><p>“Me too,” Kirishima agreed. “You’re very introverted. How come a guy like you joined Camp?” </p><p>“It… was my father’s idea.” Shoto lowered his head to his knees looking away. “I’m not really good at interacting with other people, so he signed me up for camp hoping it would help me to socialize more.” </p><p>“Well I think you’re doing a good job so far.” Izuku grinned at him. “You’ve already made friends with us, right?” </p><p>“F-Friends?” Shoto looked back at Izuku, his eyes showing some surprise. “Really?” </p><p>“Yeah! You, me, Kirishima, Iida, and even kacchan. We’re all friends now.” </p><p>Shoto’s face seemed to brighten a little and he gave a warm and affectionate smile to Izuku. </p><p>“Thank you, Midoriya.” </p><p>“Hey losers!” Bakugo plopped next to Kirishima and braced his elbow on a drawn up knee. “Staring at the sunset, having mushy chats, and getting misty eyed? Not five minutes at camp and already you’re turning into a bunch of girls.” </p><p>“Hey!” Kirishima glared at Bakugo. “We can enjoy a good view while having manly talks. It’s perfectly normal.” </p><p>“Tch, yeah, whatever shitty hair.” Bakugo looked out at the sunset. “Humph… guess it is a pretty good view.” </p><p>“My sentiments exactly, Bakugo.” Iida sat on the other side of Bakugo and took a deep breath. “I set our belongings down by the tent assembly. We’re allowed a ten minute breather before we have to put together our accommodations.” </p><p>“Ugh, five of us in the same god damn tent. It’s gonna be hella cramped and warm in there.” Bakugo rubbed his neck. </p><p>“Not necessarily. Judging by the wind variable and our high altitude it will actually be pretty chilly tonight. We’ll be fortunate to have so much body heat.” iida explained. </p><p>“We’re really gonna be sleeping together?” Izuku looked down trying to hide his nervous flush and swallow the lump in his throat. </p><p>“What’s the matter, deku?” Bakugo leaned forward so he could look at Izuku’s face. “Afraid I’m gonna “attack” you in the middle of the night?” </p><p>“N-N-No, it’s nothing like that. I just… I tend to cling in my sleep so I’m sorry if I-” </p><p>“Oh I do the same thing, Midoriya.” Shoto explained with a soft smile. “Don’t worry, I won’t mind. ” </p><p>“Geh!” Izuku’s face turned hot and he got to his feet. “I-I-I’m gonna go get started on the tent.” He rigidly walked away, hoping he looked somewhat normal. </p><p>“Hey wait for me man! I’ll help yah!” Kirishima got up as did the others. “It’ll be easier if we all do it together!” </p><p>“Oh, um, right.” Izuku took a deep breath to calm himself down. He was grateful when they busied themselves with the tent and kept his brain active on the task at hand. Once that was completed Iida showed him how to prepare a campfire, going over each step meticulously. </p><p>“Wow, Iida-kun, you’re really knowledgeable about this kind of thing. It’s no wonder the scoutmasters rely on you a lot.” Izuku smiled brightly at him. “This is the perfect campfire.” </p><p>“Why thank you, Midoriya. I do my best to be helpful where I can.” He hands him the flint. “Here, I’ve got a spare one in my pack. You can keep this one for yourself. I’m sure it’ll come in handy.” </p><p>“Thanks, I appreciate it.” He grinned at him. “Do you have anything else you want help with?” </p><p>“Well that’s all our assigned duties for now. I’m gonna take a walk around the camp grounds and familiarize myself with the area. Would you care to join me?” </p><p>“Sure, I’d love it!” <br/>“Wonderful, come with me then.” </p><p>The two walked side by side, admiring the other campers as they did so. As they cruised down the main walk, they spotted all the scoutmasters together and iida raised his hand in greeting. </p><p>“Good evening sir!” iida saluted. “Cabin 1A has completed their assigned tasks.” </p><p>“Efficient and prompt as always Iida. I’m glad to see you’re redeeming yourself from earlier.” Toshinori complimented and had iida going even more rigid. </p><p>“Yes sir! I will not fail in my leadership duties again! You can count on me!” </p><p>“Oh Toshi!” An unfamiliar female voice crooned as she rounded the tent. “We’re all done over here.” Her long blonde hair, full figured body, and lovely face would have had any normal man drooling with desire. “Want to come inspect it?” She winked at him. </p><p>“Ah Miss Mountain, of course.” He put his hands on his hips. “Ah Young iida, Young Midoriya, I’d like you to meet Scoutmaster Mountain, she’s in charge of the activities at the girl’s camp. This little rendezvous was her idea.”</p><p>“Oh Toshi, you flatterer.” She giggled and looked at the boys. “As for you two, you may call me Mount Lady, or just Milady if you please.”</p><p>“Ah, thank you, Mount Lady, Ma’am.” Izuku flummoxed at the clear flirtation in her words. She hung on Toshinori’s arm like a draping and stroked fingers across his biceps.   </p><p>“Oh aren’t you a sweetie. Have you met any of the girl’s yet? A sweet and handsome boy like you would be quite popular with them I’m sure.” Mount Lady teased. </p><p>“Ah, no not yet, Iida and I were just taking a walk around the camp grounds.” Izuku averted his eyes. </p><p>“I see…” Her eyes carefully scanned the two and she pouted. “A real shame… you’re a real cutie.” </p><p>“Eh? Shame?” </p><p>“Mount Lady! The girls and I are nearly finished with the meal, we can start… Izuku?” One of the female campers stepped into view, and Izuku felt a twinge of guilt and complete shock when he saw her. </p><p>“O-Ochaco?” </p><p>~J.E.~<br/>I was shocked when I saw Kacchan here at camp… but I was even more surprised when I found myself face to face with my ex-girlfriend. We split on relatively good terms, no mean words between us, but there was this awkwardness and guilt I couldn’t escape from. <br/>~End~</p><p>“Wow, I can’t believe you’re here!” Ochaco stepped forward positively beaming. “It must be fate.” </p><p>“Eh… I wouldn’t go that far, Ochaco. Coincidence maybe?” Izuku swallowed hard and rubbed his neck and shoulders bashfully. </p><p>“A real big coincidence… so how have you been?” She stepped even closer and Izuku felt his face turning on fire. Why did she always have to get in the habit of being so close to him? </p><p>“G-Good.. Real good, uh, listen I’d like to stay and catch up but my friend and I-” He started motioning to iida, but found him gone. “Geh! Where’d he go?” </p><p>“Oh, Young Iida left a few moments ago. He saw some campers having problems with their tent and went to go assist.” </p><p>“For real?” Izuku hid a groan and looked back at Ochaco’s eager and happy expression. How the hell could he deny her now. “Well uh… I guess I’m all yours then.” </p><p>“Oh Great! Come on you can be our official taste tester!” Ochaco hugged his arm and pulled him along. Izuku hung his head, sighing heavily. </p><p>~J.E.~</p><p>Oh journal… I’m starting to wish I’d stayed lost in the woods. </p><p>~End~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~Ask Briry~</p><p>Briry: Okay so how evil am I on a scale of 1-10? </p><p>hehehehe</p><p> </p><p>Next Chapter: Body Heat</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Body Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Never underestimate the power of "Moe"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Camp UA</p><p>Author's Note: Thank you readers for showing interest and commenting your opinions and critiques! I'm loving the feedback! There's still time to vote but here are the current standings:</p><p>First Place: BakuDeku<br/>Second Place: Kirideku<br/>Third Place: ShinDeku<br/>Fourth Place: TodoDeku<br/>Fifth Place: IidaDeku</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirishima carried firewood in each arm next to Bakugo. The two of them had bonded over a friendly competition over who could collect the most firewood and in the end they'd piled up enough wood to set fire to the entire camp. </p><p>"I think we got a little carried away." Kirishima laughed.</p><p>"Who cares? I still won." Bakugo held his head high with pride. "That's 2-1 and one tie."</p><p>"Nope 3-1, Kirishima lowered his head. "A man has to accept his losses even if they're ties."</p><p>"You've got a weird code there Shitty Hair." Bakugo snorted.</p><p>"It's Kirishima!" He frowned at him. "We're manly rivals now, so the least you could do is remember my name."</p><p>"Tch, yeah whatever." Bakugo dropped the wood into the pile by their camp and turned to Todoroki who was reading by firefight. "Have you seriously been sitting here the whole time?"</p><p>"No," Shoto fingered the page he was on then closed the book. He motioned to the food station. "I prepped the food, but I don't know how to cook by campfire, so I was waiting for Iida to come back and show me.” </p><p>“Well he better fucking hurry because all that manual labor made me hungry.” Bakugo propped a log up and used it as a chair. He grabbed a nearby stick and turned the wood in the fire to keep it blazing. Kirishima also sat, snagging a marshmallow from the back and stuffing his mouth to hold himself over. “Oi hand me one of those!” Bakugo held his palm out for one, and Kirishima obliged him. </p><p>“Mmmm so did Izuku go with Iida?” </p><p>“I think so,” Shoto played with the edge of his book. “I saw them walk off together. I was going to join them, but then Scoutmaster Midnight said we could start prepping our food so I decided to do that instead.” </p><p>“That was nice of you, Todoroki.” Kirishima grinned at him, and earned a careless shrug. </p><p>“Just, trying to be useful.”</p><p>“You wanna make yourself useful, go track down four eyes and Deku so we can eat! I’m fucking starving!” </p><p>“Okay…” Shoto started to stand, but then saw Iida jogging towards the camp. “Oh, Iida.” </p><p>“Forgive me for being late. I was assisting some of the other campers.” He saluted then looked around. “It seems you all got our food set up, let’s make some dinner.” </p><p>“Where’s Midoriya?” Shoto asked him. “Wasn’t he with you?” </p><p>“Oh? Has he not returned yet?” Iida rubbed his chin. “If that’s the case he may still be with his friend.” </p><p>“Friend?” This from Kirishima who’s brow rose in suspicion. “What friend?” </p><p>“Well he and I started to make the rounds around camp and we stopped to speak with Scoutmaster Toshinori. While we were there one of the campers came up, and apparently the two of them knew each other. I got distracted by some other campers so I didn’t get a proper introduction, but I think he said her name was… Uraraka?”</p><p>The water Kirishima started to down suddenly spat out and he coughed. </p><p>“Wait a minute… did you say Uraraka? Don’t tell me the camper that approached them was from the girl’s camp?” </p><p>“Hmmm yes, is there a problem.” </p><p>“Oh not good! That’s Midoriya’s Ex-Girlfriend!” </p><p>“HAH?!” This from Bakugo who got to his feet to glare. “Since when did shitty nerd Deku get a girlfriend?” </p><p>“Sophomore year… but that’s… It’s a long story.” Kirishima shook his head and slapped his palms on his cheeks. “Anyway that’s not the point! Knowing Uraraka the first thing she’ll do is… CRAP!” Kirishima jumped to his feet and sprinted off in the directions he heard girlish laughter. “Hold on buddy, I’m coming!” </p><p>“What kind of fucking explanation is that? OI KIRISHIMA!” Bakugo raced after him, and unable to resist their curiosity and concern Shoto and iida ran after them as well. </p><p>By the time they found Izuku, however, it was too late… </p><p>“Izuku-kun say “Ahhh” hehe…” Uraraka held out a spoon full of stew for Izuku. Unable to resist Izuku opened his mouth and accepted it. “Is it good?” </p><p>“Mmmm yes, it’s delicious.” Izuku’s smile spread so naturally and sweetly. An eruption of girlish squeals echoed in response. </p><p>“W-W-What the hell am I looking at?” Bakugo huffed, bent over from the exertion of his run, and he stared at Izuku who had a harem of girls surrounding him, touching him, feeding him food and giving him goo-goo eyes. </p><p>“Oh man, we’re too late.” Kirishima facepalmed. “When I heard we were gonna be camping with girls I was afraid this was gonna happen.” </p><p>“Why are all those girls surrounding Midoriya?” This from Shoto who blinked in wide eye surprise. </p><p>“A good question… I’ve never seen such odd behavior.” Iida agreed. </p><p>“That’s what I’d like to know.” Mineta glowered from his spot in the bushes, his and Kaminari’s faces both green with envy. </p><p>“Seriously!” Kaminari mangled his empty water bottle in frustration. “There’s a lot of guys in this camp, some way better looking than Midoriya. Yet he says a few words to them and they’re all flocking to him like bees to honey. I don’t get it!” </p><p>“Huu… Huu… Huu…” Midnight adjusted her glasses as she appeared from the back. “Just as I thought, Midoriya is one of THEM.”</p><p>“Huh?” Kaminari looked to Midnight. “What do you mean one of them? Midoriya’s not a girl.” </p><p>“Oh, no, no, my dear Denki.” She pressed his nose like a button and giggled, her face flushed as her imagination ran wild. “I mean he’s a special type of man. I’ve never seen one personally until now but I know all the signs.” She held her cheeks and wriggled with joy. “I call it the “Moe” gene.” </p><p>“The what, now?” Bakugo grunted in agitation. </p><p>“The “Moe” gene. It’s when a persons pheremones attract all manner of people making them damn near irresistible, especially to the opposite sex. It’s especially common in male protagonists of the harem genre. They appear plain looking at first glance, but once he grabs your attention you’re unable to look away. You find yourself wanting to be around him more and more, helplessly clinging to his every word and movement, driving yourself crazy as you vie for his attention!” Midnight squealed. “Ahh I can’t take it! I’m just imagining Midoriya in so many precarious situations! So CUTE!!”   </p><p>“AUUGH! SHUT UP CRAZY LADY!” Bakugo screamed and stormed over, the girls gasping as he pushed through. “DEKU!” </p><p>“WHA! Kacchan!” Izuku blinked in surprise. </p><p>“You’re holding up dinner, stop making, moley, mochi, whatever faces at these girls and let’s go eat!” He grabs him by the back of his shirt and yanks him to his feet. </p><p>“Ow! Okay, okay, no need to yank me, Kacchan.” </p><p>“Awwww…” The girls all pout in complaint. “Does he have to go?” </p><p>“I’m sorry ladies, but we all promised to eat together.” Kirishima stepped in to direct the girls attention away from Izuku. </p><p>“Yes,” Iida also stepped in using his authoritative voice to put them in line. “Midoriya is OUR cabin mate, and we cannot proceed without him.” </p><p>“Okay…” there was a collective sigh of disappointment, and Uraraka stood up smiling at Kirishima. </p><p>“Sorry, I should have known better than to bring him over here. I just… wanted to-” Uraraka poked her fingers together. </p><p>“I know, Ochaco.” Kirishima gave her a sad expression. “I get it… but you know how he feels about all this, and about you.” </p><p>“Yeah. Okay.” Uraraka glanced behind him at Izuku’s disappearing form. “I’ll apologize to him in the morning.” She turned away and went to her tent. </p><p>“Yeah, sure…” Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck, sighing heavily.</p><p>“I take it there’s a lot of history between the three of you.” Iida asked, motioning to Uraraka. </p><p>“You could say that… but I’ll let Izuku tell that story when he’s ready. Let’s go back to camp.” Kirishima stuffed his hands in his pockets and the two of them walked briskly to catch up with the others. </p><p>“Fwah… I’m saved…” Izuku let out a sigh of relief and fell to his knees the moment they reached their campfire set up. “Thanks you guys.” </p><p>“Are you alright, Midoriya?” Shoto knelt down, rubbing his back. “What did those girls do to you, exactly?” </p><p>“I-I’m okay, Todoroki-kun.” Midoriya sat upright and gave him a shaky smile. “It’s just a little tiring having them crowd around me like that. I never know where to look or who to talk to, but having Uraraka there made it a little easier as I knew her personally.” </p><p>“You complain, but you were sure careless with those smiles of yours, Deku.” Bakugo grunted at him, arms crossed in annoyance. “What the hell, shitty nerd? Since when do you have that effect on women? You avoided girls like the plague in Middle School.” </p><p>“Ah… yeah…” Izuku sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. “Well you knew how shy I was back then, Kacchan. It wasn’t until I started hanging out with Kirishima and Uraraka that I started garnering that much attention.” </p><p>“Yeah, you were a total wallflower, first year.” Kirishima pointed out and helped Izuku to a log so he could sit properly. Iida got started on cooking the food, and Shoto took the spot next to Izuku so he could hear more of the story. </p><p>“Yeah, but then we met and you started getting me into work outs, and sports, and making more friends.” Izuku smiled affectionately at the memory. “It was a lot of fun, and meeting Uraraka just made things better. I felt more confident, and I opened up more to other people… next thing I know my locker is blowing up with valentine’s chocolates, and love letters…” </p><p>“Ugh, gag me.” Bakugo made a face. “You gain some muscle and make a few friends, and suddenly your Mr. Popular? Who the hell do you think you are, Deku!?” </p><p>“I’m… sorry?” Izuku raised a brow, not sure how else to respond. </p><p>“Tch, forget it, I’m not even going to try to wrap my brain around this one, Deku. To me you’re still the same shit nerd who used to follow me around like a helpless baby duck!” Bakugo slumped onto his own log and snagged the marshmallow stick and hot dog iida held out to him. </p><p>“Mmm I know, Kacchan.” Izuku smiled affectionately and laughed. “I know.” </p><p>Shoto watched and listened to all of this. When things quieted down his gaze returned to the fire, and his thoughts drifted off. Kirishima was Midoriya’s best friend, Bakugo was Midoriya’s childhood friend. Midoriya admired Iida’s diligence and responsible behavior. All of them had something that Midoriya admired, or made them close to Midoriya.</p><p>... So what could he do in order to get close to Midoriya?</p><p>“Midoriya…” </p><p>“Eh? What is it, Todoroki-kun?” Izuku paused from putting the toasted marshmellow in his mouth, his lips a little white from his previous feedings. Shoto reached out, gently brushing a thumb over them and made Izuku’s cheeks go flushed from the contact. </p><p>“I was wondering if you… ” He started to ask, but the sharp blow of the Scoutmaster’s whistle cut him off. </p><p>“Alright scouts, it’s ten minutes before curfew. Be sure to clean up your food areas, we don’t want any littering!” Toshinori announced and made the rounds around camp to make sure everyone was obeying the order. </p><p>“You heard Scoutmaster Toshinori!” Iida stood, trashback in hand. “Everyone gather your trash, and I’ll dispense with it properly.” He spread open the bag coming around to gather the plates and trash from dinner.  “Midoriya, would you kindly assist me in packing up the leftover food?” </p><p>“Oh! Sure thing, Iida!” Izuku gave him an apologetic smile. “Hold that thought, okay Todoroki-kun? We’ll talk later.” </p><p>“Right…” Shoto’s eyes lowered and he looked at his thumb where he’d rubbed the excess marshmellow from Izuku’s lips.  He gently licked it off and closed his eyes. “Mmm sweet.” </p><p>Meanwhile Izuku gathered up the last of the food and carried it over to where Mirio and Tamaki had set up the main food base. He placed the hotdogs in the coolers, and was about to set the marshmallows down when his hand bumped against Shinso’s who was doing the same. His head lifted up and their eyes met. </p><p>“Shinso-kun.” </p><p>“Midoriya…” He dropped his bag of marshmallows into the crate. “I saw you a little while ago on the girl’s side of camp. Quite popular aren’t you?” </p><p>“Eh? Oh… that… I uh, just happened to know one of the girls and she asked me to taste test is all.” He stood up with Shinso and played nervously with his fingers. “I didn’t think I’d get so much attention over something like that.” </p><p>“I’ll bet… you’re pretty plain to look at, so a lot of the guys are wondering what exactly you do to get that much attention from girls.” Shinso placed his hands in his pockets, his voice sounding casual, and almost disinterested in their topic, but the way he pressed the issue was giving Izuku the opposing vibes. </p><p>“To be honest, I don’t really do anything special.” He glanced away. “I don’t exactly have control over it.” </p><p>“Well you may want to work on that, because you’re irritating a lot of people.” Shinso warned and turned his back to him. “Good Night.” </p><p>“Oh, uh… good night.” Izuku watched him walk off. The guy really did just pop in and out when he wanted to. Shinso had a mysterious, almost eerie presence about him, but that’s kind of what Izuku liked about him. The guy was a puzzle, and made Izuku want to find all the pieces and put them together. </p><p>With his chore complete he returned to the campfire and his cabin mates. Shoto had already retired inside the tent for the night, Iida was still busying himself around camp, and both Bakugo and Kirishima were crouched down over a log arm wrestling. </p><p>“Give it up, shitty hair!” Bakugo grit his teeth. </p><p>“No way, Baku-Bro!” Kirishima grit back, his eyes laser focused, the veins in both their arm muscles throbbing and causing Izuku’s belly to twist up from how attractive it was. “RAUUUUGH!” </p><p>Bakugo’s arm bent backwards as Kirishima took the edge and won the match. </p><p>“Damn it!” </p><p>“Woo! Yeah! Now it’s 3-2! Nice match, Baku-Bro.” </p><p>“Tch,” Bakugo slapped his palm instead of shaking it and got to his feet. “I hate to admit it, shitty hair, but you got some impressive muscle on you.” </p><p>“Thanks, man, you do too. What’s your training regimen like? Maybe we can compare notes.” Kirishima started to poke but then he saw Izuku approaching. “Hey, Midoriya, ready for bed? Bakugo and I just tired ourselves out with a little challenge.” </p><p>“Uh, yeah, so I saw.” Izuku swallowed hard. “You two go ahead, I’m gonna stay out here and enjoy the fresh air for a minute.” </p><p>“Okay, but don’t stay up too late or Iida and the Scoutmasters may scold you.” Kirishima grinned and followed Bakugo into the tent. Izuku  took the time to let out a long breath and sat down on the log. From the hike, to the chores, the interaction with the girls, and all this eye candy, Izuku was downright exhausted. He knew the minute he was inside the tent he was gonna flop down and sleep. Still that show from earlier had the more sensitive parts of his body stirring and he wanted to take a minute to calm himself down before braving the tent to sleep. </p><p>“Mission accomplished, sir!” Iida handed the bags of trash off to Toshinori who nodded in approval. </p><p>“Very good, young Iida. You may retire for the day.” Toshinori hefted the bags and jogged over to the waste pile. Iida in turn let out a long breath from hisown exertion and smiled at Izuku. </p><p>“Ah, Midoriya, I thought you’d already be in bed. You’ve had a long day.” Iida smiled at him, and tended to the fire, putting the embers out so the fire wouldn’t spread overnight. </p><p>“I will in a minute. I was just enjoying the air, and the stars.” Though he hadn’t been before, Izuku took the time to admire them now. His smile spread slow and calm. “They’re beautiful aren’t they?” </p><p>“Indeed they are.” Iida looked up from his crouched position, smiling as well. “I never get tired of that view.” </p><p>“How long have you been coming to Camp UA, Iida-kun?” </p><p>“This is my third summer here.” Iida answered. “I enjoy the privileges this camp provides, the life lessons, the companionship of my fellow campers… it’s truly a place where you can find your talents and explore pieces of yourself that you never thought to before.” </p><p>“Mmmm I’m hoping to do just that, as well as make some fond memories with everyone.” Izuku beamed. “You know I really admire you Iida. You work so hard and are so reliable.” </p><p>“Thank you, Midoriya. I do my best to make myself useful.” Iida held his chest and stood up. “I aspire to be a helpful and diligent man, much like my elder brother.” </p><p>“You have an older brother?” Izuku blinked in surprise. </p><p>“Yes, he’s a local hero where I’m from. Smart, athletic, helpful, kind, and just. He’s a police officer you see, a real man of the law, and I aspire to be just like him.” </p><p>“At the rate you’re going, Iida, I’m sure you’ll be able to do just that.” Izuku complimented... and mentally kicked himself as he got a mental image of iida in a police uniform. Damn his hormones!</p><p>~J.E.~</p><p>Though the day was long and a bit stressful, I can’t deny I had fun. My first ever camping trip was eventful, fulfilling, and informative. I learned how to use flint and kindle a fire, pitch a tent, ate delicious food, and made some fond memories. I really feel as though my friends and I are becoming closer.</p><p>~End~</p><p>Izuku woke up early the next morning, his brain fuzzy, and body feeling heavy. Yawning loudly he tried to shift, and figured out he couldn’t move. </p><p>“Huh? Wha?” He turned his head and grunted as his face met Bakugo’s foot, the appendage shifting and shoving into his cheek as bakugo rolled over onto his back, still snoring. “Kacchan?” </p><p>“Zzzzzz…” </p><p>Izuku grunted and turned his head the other way and saw Kirishima laying over his arm, their head really close. Iida’s long body was just on the other side of him, but his arm was stretched out and  his fingers gently tangled into his hair. </p><p>“Geh! Kirishima? Iida? Whaaa…” He felt more weight shift from the opposite side of him and looked over Bakugo’s foot to see Shoto had clung onto his arm. “How the heck did we end up like this?” He tried shifting and there were a chorus of complaints. “Hey guys… is anyone awake? Come on I can’t move… GUYS?!” </p><p>~J.E~</p><p>All in all… it was an odd, but successful day. </p><p>~End~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~Ask Briry~</p><p>Woot! That was fun. Anyway for you ShinDeku fans I’m sorry there hasn’t been much interaction with them thus far, but next chapter will include a special scene just for you. </p><p>Next Chapter: Enjoying the Scenery</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Enjoying the Scenery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku gets a chance to talk with Shinso more, and a rainy day provides an opportunity for him and his cabin mates to get... intimate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note:  The Results are in! Our winner is… </p><p>BAKUDEKU!!!</p><p>The Bakugo Arc will be the first to be explored, and I’m actually really glad because he was one of the arcs I’d already worked out in my head. As for the rest of the arcs I’d like to keep the voting open so those that didn’t get a chance to vote can still cast theirs… but I will note that I’m doing Kirishima’s arc second due to… reasons. (**coughcoughlemoncoughcough**)</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 5: Enjoying the Scenery</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~J.E~<br/>
I’m not sure how all my friends wound up clinging to me in the middle of the night… but I’m actually kinda flattered that they all feel comfortable enough around me to do so. Still it made getting up this morning rather difficult, especially since Scoutmaster Toshinori came in to wake us up and tell us to start packing up. Iida was concerned because the schedule had shown that we were supposed to be doing an activity with the girls, but it appears something had changed.</p><p>~End~</p><p>“I wonder why our camping trip was suddenly cut short.” Izuku wondered aloud as he helped the guys put up the tent. </p><p>“I don’t know, but I’m sure there’s a logical explanation for it.” Iida assured. “The Scoutmasters might have something else planned for when we head back down to camp.” </p><p>“Well the camping itself was pretty fun.” Kirishima smiled. “Though things didn’t exactly go smooth, it was certainly memorable. Right, Izuku?”</p><p>“Yeah, I definitely had fun.” Izuku smiled positively and yelped when someone tapped him on the back of his shoulder. “Wah! Oh, Uraraka.” </p><p>“Hey, Izuku.” Ochaco offered a small smile. “I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I kinda dragged you into all that chaos.” </p><p>“It’s okay.” Izuku rubbed the back of his neck. “It was nice getting to see you though.” </p><p>“Same… and anyway I hope to do better when we all meet up for the sports fest.” Uraraka beamed. </p><p>“Sports fest?” Izuku raised a brow. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s an annual event they have here at Camp UA. All the campers compete in a series of games and events. The girls are supposed to be participating this year too, so I can’t wait!” She bounced and flexed her arms. “I’m gonna work hard to beat you. Just you wait.” </p><p>“Hahaha,” Izuku laughed and flexed his own arm in response. “I better bring my A game then. I know you’re no push over.” There were distant chorus squeals from the girls in Uraraka’s group, the lot of them lingering back and watching. </p><p>“Ugh, for crying out loud Deku.” Bakugo grunted in annoyance. “Say goodbye to Mochi cheeks over here and let’s go!”</p><p>“Uh, r-right…” Izuku lowered his arm and waved. “Guess I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“Wait! Deku-kun.” Uraraka flushed and she took his hand in both of hers squeezing it tight. “Um, I know you have to go, but when we do come back for the Sports Fest… do you think we could talk about… you know...” </p><p>“Ah… that?” Izuku looked down at their joined hands. Hers were shaking, and her eyes seemed so wide and pleading. There was clearly something she needed to get off her chest. How could he turn her down? “Sure, I guess. If you really need to.”</p><p>“Great!” Her smile beamed again and she let go. “I’ll see you then, okay?” She waved and ran off with her cabin mates.  Izuku sighed heavily and turned to finish help breaking down the camp. For the entire walk down her remained silent and in deep thought. </p><p>“Is Midoriya, okay?” Shoto whispered to Kirishima. “He seems kinda down.” </p><p>“Indeed, I’m worried.” Iida also showed concern and hovered in close to keep the conversation quiet. “It’s not like him to not be smiling.” </p><p>“I think seeing Uraraka again has just shaken him up. The two of them were pretty serious, so it’s only natural that he’d feel conflicted about seeing her again after their break up.” Kirishima explained, keeping his voice low so Izuku couldn’t hear. </p><p>“If they were so serious then why’d they break up in the first place?” Bakugo wanted to know, glancing back. “Does it have anything to do with that “Moe” shit that crazy lady mentioned yesterday?” </p><p>“To be honest… I don’t really know. Uraraka never seemed to mind it much… in fact she liked showing him off to all her friends.” He scratched his cheek thinking. “They even had plans to spend the weekend together… but come Monday they were both pretty down in the dumps. A couple of days later they announced that they were broken up. Seemed like a mutual deal.” </p><p>“Huh… is that right?” Bakugo faced forward again, and he hid his grin. Bakugo had a feeling he knew EXACTLY what happened between Deku and Mochi cheeks to sour their relationship. “Eh, leave him be. I’m sure he’ll be his old self once we get back to camp.” </p><p>~J.E.~<br/>
I gotta admit I was shaken up over seeing Uraraka again. It’s not that we’re on bad terms, but I can’t help but feel guilty about the way our relationship ended. I actually care about her a lot… but sometimes caring just isn’t enough. I wonder why she wants to talk about that day. Is she wanting an explanation for my actions? What should I tell her when she asks? </p><p>I tried my best to push that out of my mind for now. I could tell my bad mood was upsetting my friends and I didn’t want to ruin anything for them. Yet I couldn’t shake it off or get it out of my head. I need a distraction… and I hope the next activity will keep my busy brain occupied. </p><p>~End~</p><p>The following day all of the campers were gathered around outside for another activity. They were all surprised when it was announced that Miss Midnight would be in charge of it. While izuku prepared for some kind of weird event… he was pleasantly surprised when Midnight announced they’d be doing a nature appreciation event. </p><p>All of the campers had to perform a task that would either benefit or celebrate the beauty of nature. Everyone was given free reign on what to choose, so long as they stuck to the theme. For their parts Kirishima and Bakugo decided to run a lap around the lake path. Iida, being ever diligent, partook in cleaning up around camp and sorting recyclable materials. Shoto, not sure what to do at first, decided to wander off in the woods with one of his books to study and admire the plant life. </p><p>As for Izuku, he thought he could take some pictures and create a small scrap book as a sort of tribute and decoration. As he wandered around snapping photos, he caught sight of Shinso coming out of the shed. He had to swallow his tongue as the guy was shirtless, and his muscled body was glistening with a thin sheet of sweat. </p><p>“Whoa…” he let out a low whisper and jumped when Shinso’s head jerked in his direction. “Ah… hi?” He waved his fingers. “Whatcha doin’ there, Shinso-kun?” </p><p>“My activity.” He grunted and hoisted a bag of mulch over his shoulder, muscles rippling and making Izuku swallow hard. “This place can’t afford a landscaper, so the Scoutmasters tend all the gardens and stuff themselves. I offered to help since I’ve gardened before.” </p><p>“Oh!” Izuku’s eyes lit up. “Really? Would you like some help? I’m not really doing anything particularly special. Plus I’d like to get photos of the finished landscape.” </p><p>“Sure, I guess. Just don’t get in the way.” He nodded to the shed. “There’s an extra set of gloves and a trowel. Grab them and follow me.” </p><p>“Sure thing!” Izuku hurried in and grabbed the items in question. He stripped off his own shirt to give him a little more comfort for the physical labor, but kept his muscle tank on. He set his camera and shirt on a nearby barrel and then crouched down to help Shinso pull weeds from the garden. “So are we just doing maintenance, or are you gonna plant something new?” </p><p>“Just maintenance…” Shinso glanced up at the sky eyeing the stormy clouds. “I’m not sure how long we have before the rain hits, but it’s never a good idea to plant new bulbs only to have them drown in the rainy season.” </p><p>“Ah good point… though I don’t know much about gardening.” Izuku smiled. “Maybe you could teach me a bit. You seem to know what you’re doing.” </p><p>Shinso’s eyes met his, the two of them staring for a long minute before he turned his attention back to his task. </p><p>“Are you always this friendly with new people?” </p><p>“Uh… well I try to be. It’s always nice to make new friends.” Izuku bumped shoulders with him as they both worked closely. Shinso scooted over with a grunt. </p><p>“Why? All they ever do is boss you around, and guilt trip you into making you do shit for them.” Shinso told him with a scowl. </p><p>“Um I don’t think Monoma’s the best example of what a friend is. Real friends don’t-” </p><p>“I wasn’t talking about Monoma…” Shinso snapped temperamentally. “Look, Midoriya, if you’re gonna help, then help, no need to get chatty with me.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry.” Izuku’s eyes saddened. “...but I really wanna be friends with you Shinso. You seem like a really nice person, and you’re-” </p><p>“What do you want from me, Midoriya?” Shinso glared at him, his face scorned. “You wouldn’t be showing me this much attention if you didn’t want something. So spill.” </p><p>“I just…” Izuku held his hands up defensively. “I just want us to be friends.” </p><p>“Tch, yeah right.” He shoved to his feet and grabbed Izuku’s camera and shirt. Lightning crashed overhead and he sighed as the rain began to come down. “Do us both a favor and worry more about yourself.” He shoved his clothes and camera back at him. The rain dripping off his skin. “If you’re smart, you’d avoid making anymore friends. All they’ll do is use you, and dump you in the end.” </p><p>Shinso walked off, the rain soaking his hair so it lay flat and against his neck. Izuku stayed huddled in the rain for a minute, watching him walk away. </p><p>“Shinso…” he whispered and yelped as another crash of lightning struck. “Whoa, it’s really coming down. I better get inside before my camera gets wet!” </p><p>He made a dash for his cabin… not realizing that Shinso looked back to watch him with a pained expression.  </p><p>~J.E.~</p><p>I’m glad I got to know Shinso a little better. From our conversation I could tell he’s been through some tough times. The fact that he’s afraid  to make friends really has me concerned though. Just what happened to him to make him resent friendship so much? Especially since he seemed like such a concerned and helpful person to start with. </p><p>The rain canceled the event, which was a pity. Still it did provide an opportunity for my cabin mates and I to become… unusually close. </p><p>~End~</p><p>"ACHOO!" Izuku sneezed loudly and rubbed his nose. "Hoo boy we're all soaking wet." He shivered against the draft in the cabin.</p><p>"Indeed, we should all take a hot shower." Iida agreed wiping the water off his classes with a dry part of his scarf. "I'll get the heater going, let's put our wet clothes in the hamper and get showered off. Come on, everyone."</p><p>Izuku stopped shivering and glanced back at his cabin mates who were already making their way to the bathroom. </p><p>"Wha? Everyone?” He flushed and shook his head. “Um, you guys can go first. I don't mind waiting." Izuku started to protest but Iida grabbed his arm.</p><p>"Out of the question, Midoriya. There's plenty of room for all of us in there. I will not have you catching a cold!" He gave a firm tug, but Izuku dug his heels in. </p><p>“No-no really, Iida. There’s no need to crowd the bathroom, I mean it’s-” </p><p>“What’s the matter, Deku?” Bakugo grabbed him by the back of his muscle shirt making him yelp and squirm. “Are you afraid of everyone seeing your tiny dick?” </p><p>“No, Kacchan that’s not-” he yelped again as Bakugo yanked him towards the bathroom. “Ack! Kacchan you’re choking me! Stop it!” </p><p>“Stop putting up a fight then and hit the fucking showers, yah damn nerd!” He let go the minute they were in the bathroom. As the others filed in behind Bakugo grabbed the ends of Izuku’s shirt and hoisted it up, covering his face. </p><p>“Hurrmmmph, ooohmmmmph!” Izuku’s complaints were muffled against his shirt and as it came off he backed away. “Alright! Alright! I can uncloth myself Kacchan, you don’t have to!” </p><p>“Fine, then hurry up!” Bakugo yanked his own shirt off and Izuku went bright red as all his rippling muscles flashed. He turned around, but Kirishima and Shoto were also removing clothes. He turned a full 180 and saw Iida just as his pants dropped. </p><p>“Gah!” He turned towards the locker and the floor, his hands fidgeting with his belt as heat rose into his cheeks. “Sh-Shlong…” </p><p>“Hmmm? Did you say something, Midoriya?” Iida asked and placed his glasses in his locker. </p><p>“Uh no! Nothing, just muttering to myself like always.” He laughed nervously and kept his eyes lowered on the floor putting his wet clothes in the hamper. The hot water started up, each of them taking perspective seats at the nozzles. Trying to keep himself calm Izuku chose the far nozzle letting the hot water rush over him and ease the chill in his bones… but it didn’t help his… situation that stirred in his gut. Anymore excitement and it could be problematic. </p><p>“Fwah!” Kirishima let out a nice long sigh of relief. “Nothing like a hot bath on a cold day. Good thing this place has a heater.”</p><p>“Indeed, the scoutmasters allow it to be open on cold days like this, but the scoutmasters have asked that we conserve energy unless it’s absolutely needed.” Iida explained soaping up his hands and running it over his arms. </p><p>“Psst, just between you and me Shitty hair,” Bakugo leaned into Kirishima with a wicked grin. “I ALWAYS turn it on when I take a bath.” </p><p>“I heard that, Bakugo!” Iida shifted his body and aimed a stern flat hand in his direction. “That would explain why the budget’s been way off since camp started.” </p><p>“I’ve read that it’s easier to conserve energy through monitored timing, and joint use. For instance, what we’re doing now is saving energy as we’re all showering at once rather than separately.” Shoto suggested, his long artistic fingers brushing over his hard pecs and thoroughly lathering in the suds. His words earned a thumbs up from Iida. </p><p>“An excellent suggestion, Todoroki. I shall bring it up with Scoutmaster Toshinori when I see him. It would be very beneficial actually if all of us chose a time in which we should use the showers.” Iida rubbed the soap between his fingers and stretched out his long legs so to massage it into his well toned calves and thighs.</p><p>“Sounds impractical and annoying if you ask me. When you’re dirty, you’re dirty.” Bakugo complained and stretched out over Kirishima to snag the soap from Iida and rub it over his abdomen. “Who wants to go to the cafeteria after an activity smelling like lake water, or sweat?” </p><p>“Bakugo’s got a point… but speaking of muscles…” Kirishima eyed Bakugo’s six pack. “You wanna get together tomorrow for a joint work out with  me and Izuku tomorrow? You said you’d show me some of your training methods and your abs look way more toned than mine.” </p><p>“Why are you such a muscle fanatic, shitty hair? You’re plenty ripped yourself.” Bakugo gave the other man's abs a smack and made Kirishima laugh. Izuku made a sudden noise of discomfort alerting them all to his presence in the corner. </p><p>“Midoriya, are you okay?” Shoto asked concerned. “Why are you all the way over there?” </p><p>“Uh.. well… you know.” Izuku soaped up his hands, the bar slipping as his fingers started to shake. “Just trying to get clean.” </p><p>“Come on, stop being such a wall flower, Izuku.” Kirishima stood up and took a firm grip on Izuku’s arm. “Come sit with us and join the conversation. I’ll even wash your back for you.” </p><p>“That’s really not necessary Kiri-WAH” the bar of soap slipped out of his hands and he juggled with it before slipping. </p><p>“Whoa!” Kirishima snagged him pushing him up on the wall to keep Izuku from going down. “You okay man?” </p><p>“Uh… I… that is…” Izuku started to glance down but realized it was a bad idea so he turned his head. “I’m fine. Thanks for the save.” </p><p>“You’re such a fucking clutz, Deku.” Bakugo shifted the chair next to him. “Kirishima sit the nerd down before he hurts himself.” </p><p>“Good idea, come on Izuku.” Kirishima guided him and sat him down so that he sat in the middle. He then took up the soap and lathered his hands rubbing it into Izuku’s back. “Anyway as I was saying before, I’m going to college come next spring under an athletics scholarship, and I want to pack on some extra muscle before the summer’s over so I can stay in shape. It’s the whole reason I decided to join Camp UA. I thought all the activities and amenities that have here could really help me build up my body as well as my skills.” </p><p>“You’ve got an athletics scholarship? For what?” Shoto asked curiously. </p><p>“Baseball, I’m the top batter on the team.” Kirishima grinned proudly and he ruffled Izuku’s hair. “Izuku here is our pitcher, he’s got a mean arm on him.” </p><p>“Deku?” Bakugo snorted. “Seriously?”</p><p>“Hey, don’t sneer, check out these guns!” Kirishima lifted up Izuku’s arms causing him to yelp in protest. “Come on Izuku, flex! I helped him build these babies up, gotta show off the goods.” </p><p>Though hsi head was still down Izuku obliged, squeezing his muscle so that the muscles in his arms rippled. Bakugo eyed it speculatively. </p><p>“Huh… not bad, Deku. Youv’e even got a solid six pack going here.” He rubbed a hand over his stomach and made Izuku squirm. </p><p>“K-K-Kacchan…” </p><p>“Yeah, you don’t really notice it through your uniform, but you’ve actually got a really nice body.” Shoto admired and took the other arm in his hands. “Your arms are very well toned.”</p><p> Izuku dropped the soap a second time as he was surrounded by his friends. Something felt very… weird about this situation. </p><p>“Um… guys… don’t you think you’re-” </p><p>“Kirishima you’re supposed to be assisting Midoriya with his back.” Iida complained and came around to crouch down and take over that task. Iida’s hands stroked over his back, and paired with the others all over his body, Izuku couldn’t take it anymore. He felt a certain muscle stiffen between his legs and he jerked upright. </p><p>“”I-I-I’m gonna go rinse off in the cubicle now! Thanks for the wash!” Izuku shoved away and quickly ducked into a stall and turned on the water. He bent over letting the water beat down on his head. As his eyes cast down he saw his eight inch erection stretching out and made a strained face. </p><p>Go down, go down, go down! He mentally yelled at his erection, but the pain and stiffness continued to ache. He started panting, the feel of his friends hands stroking all over his body rushing back into him. This was bad! This was really bad! How could those guys act so casual about touching each other’s bodies? Didn’t they feel ANYTHING just now? Why did he have to be the only one to feel weird like this. </p><p>“Midoriya?” Shoto knocked on the cubicle with his knuckle. “Are you alright? You’re taking an awfully long time in there. Are you sick?” </p><p>“No, I’m fine…” Izuku groaned. “I’m just enjoying the hot water.”</p><p>“Okay. The rest of us are gonna go grab some dinner so meet up with us there when you’re done. Don’t take too long or you’ll get dizzy.” </p><p>“Yeah, sure thing.”  Izuku waited until he heard the door close before gripping his stiff member. He had to finish this quickly, or his friends would worry. Closing his eyes he brought to mind a specific person… thought about their voice, their body… and slowly started to stroke himself. He let out a shuddering breath as the first jolt of pleasure shot through and he braced his free forearm against the bathroom tile. He took a firmer grip now, increasing the pace and jerking his hips as he imagined that person naked with him… touch, stroking, kissing. He could feel their hot breath on his face, their taste on his lips, and imagined their hand gripping his cock, whispering his name in that sexy seductive voice. </p><p>“Ahhhh!!!” He let out his orgasm, twitching and shuddering as the release and relief eased the ache. His eyes opened and he saw the mess he’d made over his own hand, chest, and the shower wall. It felt so real just now… he’d never thought about someone he knew when he jerked off before. He had always used visual aids, or sounds to help him… but without his phone or a computer he’d been limited with his imagination. </p><p>“I can’t let him find out about this.” Tears fell down his face and he leaned into his forearm choking out a sob. “If only… he felt the same way about me.”  </p><p>~J.E~</p><p>It’s funny how you plan for something, but unexpected circumstances change those plans. I came to Camp UA because I wanted to try something new, build up my self esteem, and make fond memories with my friends. What I didn’t realize until now, was that I wanted to share fond memories with one person in particular.</p><p>~End~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~Ask Briry~</p><p>Briry: First schmexy scene out! It may have been just a tease, but I like to think of it as a sneak peek at what’s to come. I know I went a little off canon, but I have a method to my madness. *wink*  I hope you’ll look forward to it. </p><p>Next Chapter: Bakugo Arc 1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bakugo 1: Context</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Beginning of Bakugo's arc.  Izuku has a dream about Bakugo and thinks about their past relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note:  I wanted to point out that while I did base the arcs closely on certain characters from the actually Camp Buddy game, I will be mixing some dialogue and personas and not following canon guidelines. I did this because I wanted to keep the BNHA characters IN character while also including snippets from Camp Buddy to make a more melded fusion. So even though Shinsou is technically supposed to be "Taiga" in this route, his dialogue and personality isn't gonna match completely because their personalities aren't really a great fit, but I like this ship and I know other people do so I want to include it so I'm making it work. Hope that clears some stuff up. </p><p>As a reminder, the majority of the storyline will be in third person as that’s how I’m used to writing, but there will be little snippets in Deku’s POV to represent his journal entries and private thoughts. </p><p>~J.E.~ will signify Deku’s POV </p><p>~End~  will signify when his POV stops. </p><p>With that being said, please enjoy the fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~J.E.~</p><p>I read somewhere that dreams reflected your innermost thoughts and feelings. When your dreams are cluttered and make no sense, it usually means your thoughts are scattered and you don’t have a specified focus. However, intense and realistic dreams usually reflect that your mind is focused on a specific thing whether it be an object, event, or a person. </p><p>In my case... I’ve been having dreams about Kacchan. </p><p>He and I grew up together, and there are things we did and conversations we held that I never told to another person. We were close through those elementary days, but as we grew older our friendship changed. Kacchan was always good at anything he tried, and admired him so much that I followed him around everywhere. I guess, after a while, it annoyed him to the point he didn’t want me around. He even started to bully me just to keep me at arm’s distance. Still I couldn’t pull away from him. I wanted to stay by his side no matter what…</p><p>...but that all changed in our last year of middle school.</p><p>We don’t talk about it, we hardly talk at all actually. Whenever I even get a chance to be alone with Kacchan someone or something always gets in the way, so the subject of our past doesn’t really come up or get explored. I wonder if that dream last night was telling me to have a heart to heart talk with Kacchan. </p><p>...after all, he was my-</p><p>~End~</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the cabin door opening and closing snapped Izuku out of his daze. As he looked around the cabin was unusually quiet and his friends were nowhere in plain sight. He set his pen down in the folds of his journal to mark the page and looked out the window as the rain pattered against the glass. It was so soothing and relaxing that he was tempted to crawl back under his blankets again, but thought better of it when he saw what time it was. </p><p>"11am… I should go find something productive to do." He got to his feet, and set his journal on the side table. He stretched out his stiff limbs, his muscle shirt and boxers shifting over his skin and exposing it to the humid cabin air. “Guess I’ll go get dressed and WAH!” He stumbled over some of Kirishima's belongings that were strewn by his bed. His sock feet slip and stumble on the wood floors and he caught himself onto the bed across from him wincing. "Ow! That hurt."</p><p>He started to get up then grunted as a foot caught him in the chin. Bakugo lay in bed, snoring and shifting as the noise caused him to stir.</p><p>“Eh, Kacchan?” Izuku hadn’t even realized his bed was still occupied. Normally Bakugo was up with the sun like Kirishima… but Izuku guessed he decided to take advantage of the rainy day without activities to rest up. </p><p>"Grrmmmph stupid mmmnng Deku…" he grumbled and shifted onto his back, the blanket slipping down and exposing his chest. Izuku gulped a little and slowly rose up, careful not to wake him. </p><p>“Wow… even in your sleep you-” Izuku started to comment but his eyes drifted down to where the blanket had lowered. Something was poking up from under the blanket… and unable to resist his own curiosity… Izuku pulled back the blanket just enough to see the massive hard on twitching inside Bakugo’s green and orange boxers.  “Wha! Kacchan!” </p><p>Kacchan’s kacchan… was huge! </p><p>During their shower Izuku had tried so hard not to look at the other’s… things… that he hadn’t noticed it before. In general, Kacchan was much bigger than he’d been in junior high. He was taller, beefier, and Izuku supposed that’s why his… thing… was a lot bigger too.</p><p>The way it twitched and moved under the boxers made Izuku want to pull down Bakugo’s boxers and get a better look. His fingers even started to reach out and do just that… but Bakugo started to stir, and it caused him to flinch back. </p><p>“Mmmph…. Deku…” Bakugo’s eyes opened slowly and Izuku flushed. </p><p>“Oh! Kacchan, you’re awake.” </p><p>“Looking for some morning action, are you Deku?” He smirked and kicked off the rest of the blankets so they scrunched up at the end of the bed. “Go on then… I won’t stop you.” </p><p>“Wha… I wasn’t… that’s not…” Izuku held his hands out defensively, his face bright red and he raised his arms up to hide his embarrassed expression. Bakugo laughed low, his voice still a bit groggy from sleep. </p><p>“Liar… You’re just too shy and gutless to make the first move” Bakugo reached out and grabbed his wrist pulling him down onto the bed with him. He then rolled them over so Izuku lay under him. “Just like back then.”</p><p>“Gah! Mnnng…” Izuku wriggled a bit, but Bakugo lay his full weight on him, their loins pressing together and Izuku felt Bakugo’s firm morning wood against him. “K-Kacchan… you’re seriously gonna bring that up?” </p><p>“Hey, you’re the one sneaking peeks at my dick while I’m asleep.” He grabbed Izuku by his chin. “Don’t think I didn’t notice your reaction in the shower yesterday. You enjoyed having all of us rub up on you like that. Did you manage to get your rocks off properly? Or do you need me to help you out?” </p><p>He pressed firmer onto Izuku’s lap, the friction and heat causing Izuku’s own cock to stiffen up in his boxer shorts. </p><p>“Kn-knock it off, Kacchan. Y-You’re the one who-who uhnnnn…” Izuku moaned, unable to help himself. “Mnnng who called things off back then, remember?” </p><p>“Yeah, I did… but who says I can’t call them back on?” He bent his head down running his tongue over Izuku’s neck. “Mnnng, after all, It’s not like you’ve got a girlfriend. You broke up with pink cheeks, because she couldn’t satisfy your needs, but you know for a fact that I can.” </p><p>Izuku gasped at that, his eyes popping wide open and he shoved at Bakugo causing him to fall back on the bed. </p><p>“Who told you that?” Izuku shouted, his breath panting out from his current arousal. “Did Kirishima-” </p><p>“He didn’t give us any details, so chill out Deku.” Bakugo scowled at being rejected but he shrugged it off and sat casually on the bed, one leg drawn up so he could lean his arm over it. “All he told us was that you and pink cheeks were real serious and that out of the blue you broke up and shocked everyone. You clearly still like her enough to consider her a friend, that plus the awkward guilt faces you were making, and our own personal history made it pretty damn obvious why you two broke up.” </p><p>“Oh god…” Izuku covered his face to hide his embarrassment. “Why did you of all people have to figure that out?” </p><p>“Hah?” Bakugo sneered. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” </p><p>“I didn’t mean it to insult you Kacchan, it’s just… weird alright?” Izuku rubbed his face and then lowered his hands to his lap. “I don’t want to talk about my impotence with the guy who used to… you know…” he twiddled his thumbs in a sign of embarrassment. “Please don’t make me say it out loud Kacchan.” </p><p>“Get over it, and while we’re at it you’re not impotent, Deku…” he pointed down at Izuku’s erection which had yet to go down. “That right there proves my point.” </p><p>“I meant my impotence when it comes to girls, Kacchan.” Izuku stuck his hands in his lap again to hide the boner. “I like girls… I’ve kissed girls and enjoyed it. I just… don’t get aroused by them.” </p><p>“So you’re butt hurt because you wanna take it up the ass instead of giving it out?” He snorted and had Izuku flustering. </p><p>“Kacchan!” Izuku puffed his cheeks out. “Be serious!” </p><p>“I am serious, you damn nerd.” Bakugo flicked his forehead and stood up. “You’re gay, get over it. If you’re not gonna give me your ass, then I’m gonna go take a shower and get something to eat. I suggest you do the same instead of staying in the cabin all day overworking your brain.” </p><p>He slumped off to the showers. Izuku stayed where he was, holding his chest as his heart thumped hard and loud there. </p><p>“Oh man…” Izuku rolled and flopped face first into Bakugo’s pillow. He inhaled deeply and fidgeted as the scent brought back fresh memories of their earlier play. “I hope he doesn’t tell anyone else about this.” </p><p>~J.E.~</p><p>While I was concerned whether or not Kacchan would tell everyone else about what had happened between us, I was also glad that we finally got a chance to talk. It was the longest conversation we’d had by ourselves since coming to U.A. and it almost seemed as if our relationship had improved even more.  </p><p>I want to talk to him more… maybe find out what he’s been up to, and how his high school days were. I know he went to a fancy boarding school that had a really good reputation for turning out “genius” students. Knowing Kacchan and how he excelled at everything he tried… I can’t only surmise he did well. </p><p>...surmise being the operative word. </p><p>~End~</p><p>As the day went on, the rainy weather finally stopped by sundown. While the others wind down after dinner, Izuku stepped out of the cabin and soaked in the fresh air that came after a hefty storm. The grass was wet and muddy and gave a very earthy smell that Izuku loved. His eyes looked up at the night sky, and he could see speckles of stars from behind the cloudy night sky. </p><p>“Beautiful.” </p><p>The sound of a car shifted his attention, and Izuku blinked curiously as two people climbed out of a black SUV and approached the Scoutmaster Cabin. Curiosity piqued as Scoutmaster Toshinori greeted them out the door, and the face he made was not the happy go lucky expression he normally wore. </p><p>“Huh… I wonder what’s going on over there.” </p><p>Unable to fight off his curiosity Izuku crept across the moist grass, and found the opened window of the Scoutmaster Cabin. The voices were low, but Izuku could just make them out from his position. </p><p>“We’ve already told you and your employer that this camp is not for sale.” Mister Aizawa said with a firm and grim tone. “I don’t care what information you’ve gathered. The answer is still, no!” </p><p>“Do be reasonable…” The young yet raspy voice of one of the suited men spoke out. “Your financial situation is not in the best of shape. You can barely afford what little staff you have, and resorted in taking on volunteers to do the bulk of the labor. It’s not practical.” </p><p>“Regardless, Mister Shigaraki,” Midnight slapped a ruler into her palm, looking irritated and ready to punish. “The decision of whether or not to sell this camp is the owners and he’s given us strict orders to turn you down no matter the offer.” </p><p>“Is that a fact?” The other man, a dark and foreboding presence, took off his glasses and wiped them clean. “Then why, when we spoke to him over the phone, did he tell us that he may change his mind depending on how this summer term ends?”</p><p>There was a hitch in Midnight’s bravado at that, and Toshinori quickly stood to cover. </p><p>“Like we said, it doesn’t matter what you’ve heard, or what information you’ve been given. Until we hear otherwise from the owner, the answer is still no.” Toshinori walked stiffly to the door and opened it. Izuku quickly ducked in a bush to avoid being seen. </p><p>“We’ll be back,” Kurogiri told them, and replaced his glasses. “Come, Tomura, we shall report back to the boss.” </p><p>“This camp is going down the drain… you’re all a bunch of fools if you think one summer can change anything.” Shigaraki told them, and walked out behind Kurogiri, hands in his pockets. As the door closed, Izuku started to move, but then heard Toshinori curse through his teeth. </p><p>“Shit… why would Sir Torino tell them such a thing knowing full well they will persist further.” </p><p>“Calm down, Toshi…” Midnight soothed and set down the ruler. “We still have the entire summer to build up revenue and find a sponsor. I’m sure we’ll think of something.” </p><p>“Midnight’s right, there’s no need for us to panic. I’ve been carefully monitoring the budget and we’ve kept in the black so far. We even managed to rope in new scouts for the term.” </p><p>“Ah… I’m doing my best to remain hopefully… but if Sir Torino decides he wants to sell after all I-” Toshinori bowed his head and Midnight lay her hand on his chest. </p><p>“It’s gonna be alright Toshi. Sir Torino will be coming down for the Sports Festival tomorrow like he always does. Seeing the campers have fun, and being competitive and spirited will certainly put him in better spirits. You just gotta have faith.” </p><p>“Ah… thank you my friends.” Toshinori lay his hand on his heart. “I’m gonna go get some fresh air and clear my head before bed. I’ll see you all in the morning.” Toshinori stepped out of the cabin, and took a seat on the stoop giving a hefty sigh. Unable to stand still, Izuku stood up and came out of hiding. The sound and sight of him had Toshinori jolting. “Ah! Young Midoriya! What are you doing up and about?” </p><p>“I couldn’t sleep… forgive me, Scoutmaster Toshinori, but I overheard everything.” Izuku’s eyes looked distraught. </p><p>“Oh… I see…” Toshinori folded is hands in his lap and sighed heavily. “Then I guess you know the uphill climb we’re facing.” </p><p>“Yes… and-” Izuku came around and sat on the steps with him looking earnest and hopeful. “I know I don’t have all the facts, and I’m not really involved, but I think Scoutmaster Aizawa and Midnight are right. You can’t let what those jerks said get you down.” </p><p>“I appreciate your optimism, Young Midoriya. It’s campers like you that really give this place spirit.” He sighs. “I just wish all of them had your same enthusiasm. The last few years I’ve had a hard time getting the bulk of my students to participate. It just seems like with every new term, fewer and fewer campers show interest in the activities we plan.” </p><p>“Huh? Really?” Izuku hadn’t noticed that at all. He thought everyone was doing their part… then again this camp wasn’t exactly at full capacity. “Why is that?” </p><p>“The world is changing, young Midoriya. As technology increases, the desire to learn survival techniques and other outdoor activities goes down. People are becoming disconnected, relying heavily on technology and forgetting what true adventure and life is like.” Toshinori sighs heavily. “I want to take advantage of the campers I have here, I want to give them the best summer of their lives, but it’s difficult to stay positive when I know sooner or later technology and advancement will win out.” </p><p>“All Mi- ugh I gotta stop that.” Midoriya slapped both his hands on his face to snap out of his funk. He then turned to Toshinori with a look of determination. “Scoutmaster Toshinori… Technology wins only if you let it. You can’t just give up. I may have only been here for a few days, but I’ve already learned so much. I learned how to make a fire, how to pitch a tent, read a map and use a compass, and I even learned a few things about gardening. Most of all I’m making new friends, getting closer to the ones I have, and creating precious memories that I’m going to cherish for the rest of my life.” He flashed a grin. “I have the pictures to prove it.” </p><p>“Young Midoriya…” Scoutmaster Toshinori turned to him, and his smile slowly spread. “You truly are a bright young man. You’re exactly what this camp needs.” </p><p>“You are too, sir.” Izuku stood up and pumped his fists with excitement. “You’re our advisor and counselor after all. UA Law #3, you must always keep a bright smile on your face. If the campers see that you’re upset, then that’ll reflect on your campers. So long as you keep smiling and work hard, then I guarantee the rest of us will do the same.” </p><p>“Hahahaha!” Toshinori stood up and puffed his chest out. “I nearly forgot my own law. You’re right young Midoriya. It’s far too early to give in.” He grabbed Izuku’s hand and gave it a firm shape. “Thanks for the pep talk, I owe you one.” </p><p>“Hey, I consider it payback. It was your influence as All Might that kept me positive and determined all these years. You’re my hero, All Might!  Uh I mean…” Izuku flustered and made Toshinori laughed more. </p><p>“After everything you’ve done, Young Midoriya. I’d be honored if you’d call me that. I feel capable of anything, now! In fact I’m going to start planning out next week’s criteria right away!” He pat Izuku’s shoulder. “Go on and get some sleep, my boy. Tomorrow’s the Sports Fest and I’m expecting a great performance from you and the others in your cabin.” </p><p>“Yes sir!” Izuku saluted and jogged back to his cabin. With a laugh still in his chest, Toshinori put his fists on his hips nodding in approval. </p><p>“He’d make a fine scoutmaster one day. Now then, I’d better get started on that schedule and turn in myself. Tomorrow is a big day.” He burst through the door, jolting Midnight and Aizawa out of their own powwow.  “What are we just idling around for, my friends? We’ve got a camp to run!” </p><p>“Toshi…” Midnight pressed her hands together, moved to tears by his sudden cheerful mood. </p><p>“Glad to see you took the gloom out of your step. It was quite annoying.” Aizawa leaned back in his seat and Midnight let out a little giggled. </p><p>“Pot calling kettle…”</p><p>~J.E~</p><p>I was caught off guard when I overheard what was going on. From what they were saying, those men had been on campus grounds before. I wonder if that was why the camping trip was cut short. Whatever the case may be, I knew I couldn’t let this wonderful place be shut down. The minute I got back to the Cabin I told everyone what I’d heard, and we all agreed that we’d do our best to get all the other campers enthused for the activities. </p><p>~End~</p><p>The following morning Izuku was up early and readied himself for the Sports Fest. Each of the campers were given P.E. uniforms to wear: white shirts with the camp’s logo on the back, and blue boy shorts that he wished were just a bit longer. </p><p>“Nice view.” Bakugo slapped Izuku from behind and made him yelp.</p><p> </p><p>“KACCHAN!”  Izuku whirled around flushing. As he rubbed his ass cheeks he had to blink and awe at Bakugo. His t-shirt was strewn over his shoulder and he’d yet to put it on. The shorts rode low on his hips and exposed that wonderful body. Izuku had to swallow his tongue. </p><p>Bakugo saw the look, and he gave a quick smirk and leaned on his locker.</p><p>“You know I can see you staring at me.” </p><p>“Eh, ah…” Izuku quickly averted his gaze. “Was I?” </p><p>“You’re so predictable, Deku.” He flicked Izuku’s forehead, making him wince. </p><p>“Ow…” he rubbed the center of his forehead. “Ugh, I’m sorry. You’ve got a nice body, so it’s kinda hard not to stare.” </p><p>“A word of advice, Deku, If you don’t want anyone to know about your sexual preference then I suggest you start hiding it. You’re not doing a very good job with your mouth hanging open like that.” </p><p>“Geh!” Izuku holds his flushed cheeks. “Is it really that noticeable?” </p><p>“Just to me… the rest of  these idiots are dense as fuck so it may take them awhile, but anyone with half a brain can put two and two together.” </p><p>“Oh man…” Izuku crouched covering his face. “I was afraid of that.” </p><p>“Honestly I don’t know what you’re so embarrassed about.” He reached out ruffling his hair. “You’ve always been a little pervert.” </p><p>“Wha- KACCHAN!” Izuku looked up, his face blazing red and Bakugo couldn’t help but laugh at him. </p><p>“Geez, Deku, you’re so easy to mess with.” </p><p>“Ugh…” Izuku stood up, walking to the sink so he could bend over and splash his face with cold water. He felt Bakugo come up behind him, and leaned his loins against his ass in a move they were both familiar with. </p><p>“Ne, Deku…” he leant in whispering in his ear. “I’m not sure I’m feeling all that motivated for the Sports Fest. How about you offer me a reward in return for my hard work?” </p><p>“Kacchan…” Izuku tried to stand up straight but Bakugo stayed leaning in, his breath now on his neck. “Since when do you need motivation to win?” </p><p>Bakugo’s breath stilled, and his eyes hardened a bit. He let out a short growl of annoyance. </p><p>“Take the fucking hint, Deku. You gonna play along, or am I gonna have to-” </p><p>“Hey Midoriya do you have any sun-” Shoto walked into the bathroom, rolling the sleeves of his uniform shirt up to expose more of his upper arms. He spotted the two of them in this predicament and blinked. “-screen?” </p><p>“Wha! Todoroki-kun! It’s not what it looks like!” Izuku shoved back against Bakugo, making him stumble back and curse. “Kacchan was just-” </p><p>“Are you injured? Do your hips hurt or something?” He walked over to take his hips in his hands to see for himself but Izuku kept him at arm’s length. </p><p>“No! No! I’m fine. You need sunscreen, right? I’ve got some in my bag. I’ll go grab it for yah!” He rushed out wheezing out breaths from the close call. Shoto looked to Bakugo who temperamentally shoved his shirt back into his locker deciding to go shirtless. </p><p>“What just happened?” Shoto asked him. </p><p>“A plot devised cockblock that’s what…” he muttered and walked out. “I better get some tail next chapter or that stupid writer is gonna die.”</p><p>“Bakugo…” Shoto sighed and followed him out. “That’s not the script and you know it. Stop breaking the fourth wall.”</p><p>“Shut up, Icy Hot, follow the damn script on your own arc. This one’s mine and I can act any damn way I want!”   </p><p>~Author’s Note~</p><p>Briry: I’m gonna have to end the chapter here and do some editing for the next chapter as a certain Mr. Explodey Head doesn’t want to cooperate. Anyway I hope you all are enjoying this nonetheless and I look forward to reading your comments and feedback!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter: Bakugo 2: The Sports Fest</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bakugo 2: Sports Fest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Sports fest... and then Bow Chika-Wow-wow</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note:  I shouldn’t have to explain this as I’ve clearly labeled this as a Yaoi Smut fic, but I know that this genre isn’t for everyone. So I’m going to do the responsible thing and give a fair warning to all my readers here and now. There is MAJOR N.S.F.W (not safe for work) content in this chapter and it is not suitable for readers under the age of 18. Even those that are of age some of my graphics may not be for the faint of heart as I tend to really let loose with my internal fujoshi fantasies. You have been warned!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~J.E.~<br/>
The camp was alive with noise and excitement as everyone gathered around the obstacle course. True to his word Scoutmaster Toshinori showed up to each and every cabin with enough smiles and excitement to light up the whole city. His enthusiasm brought about curiosity and anticipation and sure enough the majority of campers were anxious for a friendly competition.</p><p>The campers were all lined up by cabin numbers and paired off into competitive teams. Those that didn’t have enough members were assigned to other cabins to even out the numbers, making it a five against five battle. I was super excited for the events to start… but also really nervous about the outcome. </p><p>~End~</p><p>“Here you go, Midoriya.” Kirishima jogged down the cabin steps and handed him the pieces of long black cloth. </p><p>“Thanks, Kiri,” Izuku slipped one over his right arm, flexing it some before putting the other on. </p><p>“What are you putting on, Midoriya?” Shoto questioned, tugging on one of the sleeves curiously.” </p><p>“Oh, they’re arm supports. A while back I strained my pitching arm after a really long game and I still haven’t quite recovered from it. I know this relay race is gonna be super competitive, I want to make sure I don’t overdo it.” </p><p>“Yeah, gotta keep yourself in top condition for the next season, right Midoriya?” Kirishima patted his back companionably. </p><p>“Heh, yeah,” Midoriya blushed and finished adjusting the sleeve. The three of them headed back for the field to meet with the rest of their teammates, but were suddenly stopped by Monoma and the others from Cabin 1B. </p><p>“Oh ho, so you’ve decided to participate after all.” Monoma laughed flicking his bangs out of his face. “When you weren’t there for the line ups I assumed you and your friend here chickened out.” </p><p>“Eh? Oh, no…” Izuku held up his arms. “I just went to-” </p><p>“Yes, yes, deny it all you wish but you still won’t beat us!” Monoma continued to boast and had the three of them sighing. </p><p>“Where’s Bakugo and Iida when you need them?” Kirishima whispered to his cabin mates. </p><p>“I would say let’s ignore him, but I doubt that would shut him up.” Shoto deduced. </p><p>“Just let him get it out… no way we can avoid it at this point.” Izuku sighed and glanced up seeing Shinsou’s eyes on him. The two hadn’t spoken since that rainy day, but Izuku could still feel the tension from their conversation. </p><p>“Midoriya…” he spoke to him suddenly and had him at attention. </p><p>“Huh? Yeah?” </p><p>“Good luck.” he told him simply and had Izuku blinking in surprise. </p><p>“Eh… oh… thank you.” </p><p>Shinsou shrugged him off and turned away leaving his teammates behind as he made his way to the obstacle course. Izuku’s eyes followed after him, and it left him curious as to why Shinsou had suddenly wished him well when just the other day he’d been determined to write him off. </p><p>“Hey, you’re name’s Kirishima, right?” As Monoma continued to ramble, one of his cabin mates walked forward. “From Jaku High School?” </p><p>“Eh?” Kirishima glanced up at the silver haired boy and he held his chin. “Yeah… but hey you look familiar to me.” </p><p>“About time you recognized me…” He jerked a thumb to himself. “My name is Tetsutetsu from Hosu High School and I’m the pitcher of-” </p><p>“Oh yeah!” Kirishima bopped his fist into his palm. “Now I remember! You’re that guy who nearly struck me out. Your team was really strong.” </p><p>“That’s right… nearly…” Tetsutetsu glowered with a dark menacing aura. “You’re the only man to have ever hit one of my infamous Steel Straight Fast Balls. Not only that but you turned it into a home run.” </p><p>“Hah! That was some game, huh?” Kirishima laughed it off and had Tetsutetsu growling with frustration. </p><p>“Laugh it off all you want, but I won’t let you beat me this time. Our teams are facing each other, so you’d better be prepared because I’m taking you down!” </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Kirishima’s eyes glinted with challenge and he cracked his knuckles. “Bring it on, bro.” </p><p>~Meanwhile~</p><p>“So it’s a relay race this year, huh?” Bakugo stretched, his muscles bulging out as he stretched and flexed his arms and hands. “You can tell they gave it more thought this year. Usually those idiot scout masters just pick a random sport and make it a free for all.” </p><p>“Well Scoutmaster Toshinori really wants to make a good impression on Sir Torino.” Iida reminded him. “We’d best give our best performance as well. I’d hate to lose this wonderful place to a greedy conglomerate company.” </p><p>“Doesn’t your family own one of those conglomerate companies?” Bakugo pointed out with a snort and had Iida stiffening. </p><p>“Yes, but unlikes other conglomerates, my family respects the struggle of small businesses and negotiates terms with-” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, save your speech for your own route.” Bakugo flipped him off. “Let’s just win this thing so I can get my piece of Deku’s-” </p><p>“Bakugo! You must stop going off script!” Iida slapped a hand over his mouth. “If you continue to show such disrespect, the author may be forced to veto your arc and move onto the next.” </p><p>“Grrr alright, alright, alright!” He shoved Iida off and looked around. “Where the hell did the others go anyway? We’re gonna be the first ones up as soon as they finish the prep work.” </p><p>“I think I see them over there… oh dear.” Iida made a face when he saw Kirishima, Todoroki, and Midoriya being crowded by Monoma and his crew. He turned to address Bakugo but the guy was already strutting across the grass and to their teammates. Iida sighed heavily “I better go intervene before Monoma says something outlandish to rouse Bakugo’s temper.” </p><p>“Oh… Bakugo?” Shoto looked up, his head having started to droop from listening to Monoma’s long winded attempts to talk smack. “Sorry, we got held up.” </p><p>“So I see… oi, blondie!” Bakugo shouted, halting Monoma’s words, but turning his hostility towards him. “How many times do I gotta tell you to leave my loser friends alone!” </p><p>“Kacchan…” Izuku scratched his cheek, his expression less than enthused by the lack of flattery. “Did you really have to put it that way?” </p><p>“Though he lacks tact, I have to agree with Bakugo’s motives.” Iida waved a stiff hand in monoma’s direction. “Stop this childish bantering, Monoma. You’re setting a bad example for Sir Torino who’s here to examine the camp’s well being.” </p><p>“Like I care what that old man thinks. All I care about is proving to you all once and for all that I and my cabin mates, are the best. We’ll defeat you once and for all.” </p><p>“Wanna bet, Blondie?” Bakugo sneered and cracked his knuckles. </p><p>“Sure…” Monoma waved his hand. “What are the stakes.” </p><p>“We’re being paired off for the competition… the overall losers have to do one thing the winners say. No exceptions.” Bakugo stated and had Izuku going blue from the wild possibilities that could come out of such a bet. </p><p>“Wait, Kacchan, maybe that’s not such a good-” </p><p>“Deal!” Monoma held out his hand and the two shook on it, gripping each other fists tight and tension building up between them. “I look forward to seeing you kiss my feet, Bakugo. “</p><p>“Ha! In your dreams, blondie!” He jerked his hand away and grabbed Izuku around the neck pulling him towards the course. “Let’s go, Deku.”</p><p>“Wha… Kacchan! Why did you do that? What if we lose?”  </p><p>“We’re not gonna lose!” Bakugo let go and shoved a finger at his chest. “You’ve got all that muscle now, don’t you. I don’t want to hear any whiny excuses from you nerd. We’re gonna win this thing and show those Class B clowns just who the top campers here are.” </p><p>“I’ve got a really bad feeling about this…” Izuku sighed heavily but lifted his head as Toshinori and the other scoutmasters called for attention.  After a brief explanation of the rules and specific events that would be listed, the first two teams were called up to participate. </p><p>It was there that Izuku  got his first look at the camp owner and president. He wasn’t anything like he’d imagined, small and elderly, leaning on a cane and wearing his uniform with bright bold yellow colors and a hawk for his animal. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses and he wore a big fisherman’s hat on his head with different types of lures hooked in. </p><p>The way Scoutmaster Toshinori acted around him, you’d think the guy was eight feet tall and built… but Izuku knew looks could be deceiving.</p><p>“Speaking of which…” Looking around the area, Izuku noticed something off. “I thought the girls were supposed to be participating in this event too.” </p><p>“Oh they are,” Iida pointed out by the bleacher seats and Izuku gawked as he saw the girls all lined up with cheerleading uniforms on. </p><p>“GEH!!! What!? I thought they were supposed to be competing with us.” Izuku held his head looking confused. “Uraraka even said-” </p><p>“That’s what it was supposed to be,” Kirishima whispered in his ear. “I heard from one of the girls that they were originally supposed to be included in the games, but several of the scoutmasters resisted having them face off against the guys knowing how competitive we are. So it turned out like this.” </p><p>“That’s too bad… Uraraka must be so disappointed.” Izuku scratched his cheek and glanced at his teammates. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Deku! Where the hell do you think you’re going!?” Bakugo shouted at him. “We’re gonna start soon, don’t go running off!” </p><p>“I know, I promise I won’t be long!” He shouted over his shoulder and jogged to the girls. Instantly he was crowded by them, all the girls saying hi and trying to sneak in a touch and hug. Uraraka managed to wriggle through the crowd. </p><p>“Izuku! Hey, isn’t your event about to start?” </p><p>“It is… but I wanted to see you for a minute.” He offered a sympathetic look. “I know you were looking forward to competing, so I’m sorry that the scoutmasters changed their minds at the last minute.” </p><p>“Oh.. it’s alright…” Uraraka blushed and fidgeted. “I doubt any of us would have won against you guys.” </p><p>“Don’t say that.” Izuku narrowed his eyes. “All of you are just as capable as the rest of us, don’t let anyone tell you different.” </p><p>“Izuku…” Uraraka’s cheeks flushed with pleasure, and there was a chorus of “awws” from the girls. He was suddenly mobbed and hugged, making him yelp in response. </p><p>“Ugh, stupid nerd.” Bakugo watched the display with obvious irritation. </p><p>“Just who the hell does that guy think he is?” Monoma scowled, crossing his arms and turning up his nose. “Such shameless behavior.”  </p><p>“I know right!?” Mineta spoke gritting his teeth in jealousy. “Where does he get off hogging all the attention from the rest of us?”  </p><p>“Just ignore him.” Shinsou shrugged it off, but couldn’t help turning his own envious look in that direction. The guy was so popular, so instantly likeable… and he hated that even for a moment he’d nearly given into that charisma himself. “He’s not worth it.”</p><p>As Izuku returned from encouraging the girls Bakugo pulled him in by his neck and had him yelping again. </p><p>“Wha! Kacchan! OW!” He squirmed as Bakugo dug his knuckles into his head giving him a firm noogie. “Stop it, that hurts!”</p><p>“You stop it! You’re gonna give pink cheeks and those other girls the wrong idea if you continue to let them flutter around you like that.” He released him. </p><p>“No I’m not… uraraka and I are friends, and I don’t really even acknowledge the other gir-” </p><p>“You enjoy the attention, don’t even pretend that you don’t.” Bakugo pointed an accusing finger at him, and leaned in so no one else could hear him. “You like it because it makes you forget yourself. It makes you feel like a real man being surrounded by all those girls, being wanted by them.” </p><p>“That’s not…” Izuku turned his head away, his cheeks flushing at how close Bakugo was getting. He could smell the sunscreen he’d slathered on his skin, and the fact it made his muscles more apparent just added to his discomfort.   </p><p>"All participants to the front! Teams, assign your tasks! Let's get this show on the road!" Mirio called out to the campers, and blew a whistle to begin the games.</p><p>~J.E.~</p><p>In the end our team won by a landslide. I started the competition off by winning in the rope climbing competition against Shinsou, though that itself was a close call. I kept getting distracted, but in the end Kacchan’s persistent shouting at me helped me to focus on the goal. Shoto won the monkey bar portion; his tall body, and long reach giving him an edge over the short statured Mineta.  It was a neck and neck race in both the swimming and sprinting events. Iida was a super fast running, but Kaminari was more agile, getting over the hurdles with far more ease.  Kirishima and Tetsutetsu both gave it their all in the swimming portion, but near the end of the race Tetsutetsu got a cramp and it gave Kirishima the win. Finally Monoma and Kacchan faced off in the rock climbing event in which Kacchan put all his muscles and mountain climbing experience to good use. </p><p>We won 5-0, earning rave applause from everyone watching, and an approving nod from the Scoutmasters. Despite losing, Monoma and the others in Cabin 1B took the loss relatively well… at least until Kacchan reminded them of the bet. </p><p>~End~</p><p>“That’s enough goading, Bakugo!” Iida whacked him on top of the head. “Stop acting so shamefully.” </p><p>“No, no, no…” Monoma held out his hand, his face blue despite his best at trying to hide his disappointment. “A bet’s a bet… go on Bakugo… make a mockery of me. Show everyone here in camp just  how cruel and malicious you can be.” Monoma held out his arms bracing for his punishment. </p><p>Bakugo sneered in response… he’d been prepared to make the blonde man grovel… but his words had him rethinking it. </p><p>“I only want one thing from you and your teammates, blondie.” He stepped up glaring. “Lay off my friends… I won’t tell you again.” </p><p>“Kacchan…” surprised and pleased by this, Izuku’s smile spread. “That’s so mature of you.” </p><p>“Humph? Is that all?” Monoma laughed nervously and flicked his bangs again. “Fine, fine… from now on we’ll let our actions dictate our position. We’ll prove we’re superior to you without the need to explain ourselves. I expect a full rematch during the next group event.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever, just get lost.” Bakugo waved him off and walked off the field so the next teams could get ready. </p><p>“Kacchan, wait.” Izuku followed him, and took his hand pulling him back to look at him. “Thank you, for not going overboard with the bet. What you just did was really sweet.” </p><p>“Tch… I wouldn’t have made the stupid bet to begin with if he’d just done as I asked in the first place.” Bakugo turned up his nose, trying to hide his blush. </p><p>“Still…” Izuku smiled at him affectionately and he gave his hand a firm grip. “It means a lot to me that you would think of us.” </p><p>“Yeah well…” Bakugo glanced down at their hands and he twisted his around so their fingers laced for a minute. Izuku’s cheeks flushed and he felt himself getting pulled closer. “Don’t expect me to be nice all the time, Deku. Don’t forget who you’re dealing with.” </p><p>“K-Kacchan…” Izuku whispered, his heart skipping as a familiar sense of arousal and affection stirred in his gut. </p><p>The sound of the Scoutmaster’s whistle broke the moment, and shouts of excitement roared out as the next group of competitors faced off. Izuku slowly pulled back and away and he cupped his hands together over his chest looking nervous. </p><p>“I… I’m gonna go get something to drink. All that exercise really made me thirsty.” </p><p>“Yeah… sure…” Bakugo narrowed his eyes on him. “Listen, Deku-” </p><p>“Splendid job, mah boys!” Scoutmaster Toshinori came up slapping them both hard on the back. “You showed excellent skill and prowess out there today. I’m proud of you.” </p><p>“Th-Thanks, Scoutmaster Toshinori.” Izuku winced a bit from the hit and laughed. “That means a lot.” </p><p>“Hey! Do you mind, old man? We were talking.” Bakugo jerked a thumb between the two of them. </p><p>“I apologize for that… but I wanted to give my congrats and my thanks. Sir Torino was most impress by your performances and is enjoying himself. This has given me hope that he’ll reconsider closing the camp.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever… talking!!” Bakugo reminded and grunted as Toshinori hooked his arm around him. “Let go of me!” </p><p>“Say you two, I could use a couple of volunteers to help me clean up once the festivities are over. Would you and your cabin mates like to help? I’ll even give you some exclusive badges for your hard work.” </p><p>“Like he-” </p><p>“Sure! I’ll go ask Iida and the others.” Izuku immediately responded and had Bakugo snarling. </p><p>“DAMN IT DEKU! DON’T BE A WHIPPING BOY FOR THIS-”</p><p>“HAHAHAHA!!!” Toshinori slapped Bakugo’s back a few times. “That Midoriya sure has great spirit wouldn’t you agree, young Bakugo?”  </p><p>“Grrr….” Bakugo’s temple throbbed as his temper rose up “Yeah… sure… and I’m gonna make good use of that chipper spirit of his later!” </p><p>~Later~</p><p>Bakugo grunted as his eyes scanned around for Izuku. That damn lazy ass Scoutmaster had the nerve to force him and several other campers to do the clean up. Then that ditz Deku had to fucking disappear just as he finished. The guy was really riling him up… giving him those flushed looks, strutting that new body of his around, flirting with everyone who gave him the smallest of compliments. </p><p>He couldn’t fucking take it anymore! The guy was driving him up the wall! </p><p>“Where the hell are you, Deku?” He headed for the pier, thinking maybe the guy had gone down where it was quiet so he could have a minute alone. Sure enough that’s where he found him… but Deku wasn’t alone. </p><p>“You were really great out there today, Izuku.” Uraraka held out a water bottle for Izuku who sat on the grass catching his breath after finishing his own clean up. “I wish I could have joined in.” </p><p>“Yeah, they really missed the mark there.” Izuku gave her a little smile and accepted the bottle. “Thanks, I’m parched.”  He started to guzzle it. </p><p>“Hey… Izuku…” She fidgeted a little, twisting her foot in the ground in a shy manner, “Do you wanna try having sex again?” </p><p>The water in Izuku’s mouth choked up and spit out. He coughed a little and beat on his chest looking up at Uraraka as if she’d grown another head. </p><p>“U-Uraraka… why… you… what?” </p><p>“Well it’s just… your shorts are so tight I couldn’t help but notice your…” She glanced down blushing and then looked off to the side. “I thought maybe this outfit was-” </p><p>“Wha!” Izuku stood up immediately and backed away. “Wait… wait a minute. Uraraka this isn’t-” </p><p>“Deku… I still really like you.” She stepped towards him, her fingers stretching out and touching his chest. She felt his heartbeat skip and her face flushed with pleasure from it. “I know I failed before… so please can I have another chance?” </p><p>Izuku swallowed hard and he grabbed Uraraka by the shoulders, the two of them looking into each other’s eyes. </p><p>“Listen, Urakaka… I like you too, but-” he started but never got to finish his sentence as Bakugo came storming out of the bushes and charged right at them. “Wha, Kacchan!?” </p><p>“Come with me, Deku!” He yanked Uraraka back and snagged Izuku’s hand in his. He then turned menacing eyes on the girl. “As for you… I suggest you look elsewhere. Deku’s already taken.” </p><p>“What?” Uraraka held her sore arm from being pulled back, and her eyes widened when Bakugo said this. </p><p>“Kacchan! Why did you! Ow! Let me go! Kacchan!” He stumbles along behind Bakugo as they leave the pier and make their way towards the woods. Izuku glanced back giving an apologetic look to Uraraka before falling in line so as not to trip.  “Kacchan why did you say something like that? I didn’t get a chance to explain-” </p><p>“Explain what, exactly?” He sneered and his eyes darted around looking for an ideal place to make his mark. He found a thicket of trees and a rock formation that seemed to suit fine and he turned Izuku around, shoving his back against a wide tree. “That the reason your dick has been twitching in your shorts all day has nothing to do with her and that ridiculous outfit she was wearing?”</p><p>“Hah?” Izuku blushed and instinctively placed a hand over his privates. “That’s not relevant to-” </p><p>“Quit hiding it!” Bakugo shouted and pressed him further into the tree to keep him from squirming away. His hand shoved Izuku’s out of the way in order to fondle the hard throbbing member through the cloth. His own cock was hard too, raging from pent up sexual frustration and need. He was tired of waiting, sick of everyone getting in his way, and pissed off by Deku’s lack of commitment. “I told you before, Deku…” he growled into his neck and licked the salty sweat off his skin. “Quit denying yourself, quit trying to hide what you are. Don’t give that little tart any ideas, or hopes where you’re concerned. You know what your body wants, and it’s not her, or any of the other girls.” </p><p>“Mnnng Kacchan…” Izuku huffed a bit, his eyes glazing over as Bakugo roused his sexual needs. His hips started to buck in response, wanting more than the teasing fondle Bakugo was giving him.</p><p>“Hey, Deku, tell me…” Bakugo’s hand slid up under his shirt, rubbing Izuku’s abs and up his chest giving the nipple a playful pinch. “Who do you really want?” </p><p>Izuku looked him in the eye, their faces and mouths so close he could taste his breath. How could he possibly deny it? Bakugo was right in more ways than one. He had been tempted to take Uraraka up on her offer, had been tempted to use his sexual frustration to make himself feel normal… but he’d just be lying to himself, and to her. </p><p>There was only one person his body wanted right now…</p><p>“You… Kacchan…” He panted out breathlessly and hooked his arms around Bakugo’s neck. “I want you.” </p><p>“Heh,” Bakugo’s smirk spread wide and his hand dipped down into Izuku’s shorts  gripping the hard throbbing cock. “Bout time you admitted it, shitty nerd.” He leaned in, closing the distance so that his mouth latched onto his in a rough and fervent kiss. At the same time, his hand squeezed and pumped Izuku’s cock causing him to moan into his mouth. </p><p>The rough yet playful touch was reminiscent of the first time he and Kacchan had sex. It was during their last year of middle school and completely unplanned. Years of confusing emotions, bottled up feelings, and sexual tension had exploded into a spontaneous, surprising, and painful experience. They were both young, inexperienced with sex, let alone sex with two guys. It was something they both gradually got better at with practice and repeat performances. It even got to the point where Izuku craved it more than food. </p><p>The truth of the matter was… it was because of Kacchan that he had no interest in women. He’d shown him the pleasures of being with a man… and he’d craved it so much that it always caught him off guard. After they’d broken up and went their separate ways. Izuku tried denying his needs, tried to live normally… but in the end Kacchan was right. He was gay… and there was no use trying to change that. </p><p>“Stop thinking, Deku…” Bakugo gave a warning growl, letting go just long enough to pull his own dick free and squeeze the two together in his palm. “Focus on this, focus on me.” </p><p>Izuku panted, his eyes slowly opening and staring into his partner’s face. The pleasure shot through his body… the familiarity of Bakugo’s scent, his touch, the taste of his kiss… all of it was so familiar and just hit all the right buttons. </p><p>“Kacchan… It feels so good…” He reached down, taking Bakugo’s cock in his hand and gripping it himself. “I want to make you feel good too.” </p><p>“Heh,” Bakugo smirked at the comment. “That so? You remember how I like it, right?” He jerked his hips up into his hand. “Grip it tight, and don’t you dare lose your grip.” He playfully bit his lip before sealing their mouths in a kiss again to cover their moans. As his right hand worked Izuku’s cock, his left slipped around to the back stroking over the anal star that was slick from sweat. </p><p>“Ahh Kacchan!” Izuku gasped and moaned his name against the kiss. His grip increased on Bakugo’s cock and he pumped more feverishly as the excitement built up.  Bakugo grunted in response, and his tongue slid out tangling with Izuku’s as the kiss turned more fervent and passionate. He let a single digit slip into the star and Izuku arched and shuddered, his cock oozing out precum. </p><p>“Getting close already, nerd?” He laughed against  his lips and lowered his head to take a nip on his neck. “Guess your weak points haven’t changed… I still know where you like it best.” He slipped the finger in deeper, wriggling the digit around until he found the spot he was looking for. Izuku cried out in response, cumming into Bakugo’s palm as he body spasmed from the release. </p><p>“Mnnnggg Ahhhhh!” Izuku shuddered and panted, his flushed face even more sweaty than before. “K-Kacchan…. Mnnng…” </p><p>“Oi, oi, oi  Deku… Don’t think just because you came means we’re done here. After all, I haven’t cum yet.” He slipped his finger out and turned izuku around. Using the cum that was still in his palm he yanked Izuku’s shorts down and rubbed the natural lube into the star. “I’m bigger than before, so I hope you’re ready for this, because no way in hell I’m holding back now.” </p><p>Izuku fell against the tree, and he knew what was coming next. He was both excited and afraid of what was about to happen, but knew he couldn’t deny Kacchan or himself any further. Taking himself and Bakugo by surprise he reached back and spread his own ass out, his flushed face looking back at him. Though his entire body trembled he gave Bakugo a weak smile. </p><p>“I’m ready, Kacchan… I want you… please.” </p><p>“Ah, there you are Deku…” Bakugo licked his lips and he stroked his tip against the slick hole. With a quick hard thrust he pushed Izuku’s hole open with his tip… then slid right in. Izuku’s muscles immediately clamped tight around him. He heard him try to hold back his cry of pain, but the wince on his face couldn’t hide the fact he was in pain. Bakugo still himself, enjoying the initial sensation of being inside him again. He hook a firm grip on his  hips and leaned into his ear panting. </p><p>“Relax, Deku… and brace yourself.” </p><p>“Mnnng… ahhnnn….” Izuku tried to respond but couldn’t find his voice. The shocking sensation of having Kacchan inside him again was causing him to feel so many different emotions at once that it was overwhelming. Taking his advice Izuku let go of his ass in order to grip the tree in front of him and brace up on it. </p><p>“That a boy, Deku… now hold mnnng on tight…” he pulled back a few inches, shuddering a bit himself as the pleasure shot up his spine. Once his tip threatened to pop out he shoved himself back in. He repeated this several times, finding a good and strong rhythm he enjoyed, and made sure to grind between thrusts to get Izuku’s pleasure spot. “Ahhhh yeah, still tight as ever. Mnnnnng!” </p><p>“Ahhhnn Ahhhhh Kacchan! AHHHH!!!” Izuku could only cry out as the incredible sensation of pleasure built up. Bakugo really did know exactly where to hit his pleasure spots, and he abused them. Within moments he was hard again, his stiff member bouncing up on his stomach as his body jerked from the thrusts. </p><p>“Deku… mnnng fuck Deku!” Bakugo knew he was being loud, but he couldn’t fucking help it. He hadn’t had decent sex in such a long time, and the feel of Izuku under him again was a sensation he’d nearly forgotten about. His mouth caressed over his shoulder and neck, giving quick little bites and then lathering them with his tongue as lust took over all his senses. He wanted release so bad and wasn’t gonna stop until he got it. </p><p>“Kacchan… ahnnn Kacchan you feel so good inside me!” Izuku proclaimed, his tongue slipping out over his lips and his eyes going hazy as the pleasure mussed up his brain. “Ahhhhh! I… I think I’m gonna cum again!” </p><p>“Don’t you mmnnng dare cum before me you selfish nerd! Raaauuuugghhh!!!” Bakugo snarled the command and pumped his hips faster. His lap meeting Izuku’s ass with a wet erotic slap. He felt the heat burn in his gut… and the build up in his loins increase until he was ready to explode. With one final thrust he shoved in deep, releasing himself so hard that his cock shot back out like a rocket, and cum oozed out, slipping over Izuku’s ass and thighs. </p><p>“AHHHHH!!!” Izuku cried out, shuddering as the sensation of this sent him into a second orgasm and he came as well, soiling the tree in front of him.  </p><p>The two of them panted and relished in the aftermath of the sex. This release was something that they both clearly and desperately wanted. Now that they had, it was a wonder that they managed to keep their hands off of each other for this long. </p><p>“Just like old times, eh Deku?” Bakugo teased and gave his ass a playful slap. “Your body’s changed some… but I still know exactly how you like it.” </p><p>“Y-Yeah…” Izuku laughed and leaned further onto the tree as his legs threatened to buckle. “You really went all out there, Kacchan.” </p><p>“Looks like you’re spent.. Too bad as I could go for another round.” He pulled him up against him again. </p><p>“Uhnnn sorry Kacchan, but after the sports fest, the clean up, and now this… I don’t think I could give you much of a fight.” Izuku laughed breathlessly. </p><p>“Eh… figured… this is fine for now.” He slapped his ass again and pulled the orange scarf from his arm and used it to clean himself and Izuku off. </p><p>“Eh! Kacchan don’t do that, you’ll get it dirty.” </p><p>“You expect to walk back to the cabin like that? Relax will yah? I’ll wash it off once we get back.” Bakugo shrugged and pulled his shorts back into place. “Come on… unless you want to come up with some awkward excuses for the others I suggest we head back now and beat them to the showers.” </p><p>“R-Right… I’m coming…” Izuku’s legs wobbled some as he righted himself and pulled his own clothes back into place. Though his hips hurt, and his legs felt like jello… Izuku couldn’t deny that he’d enjoyed himself.  Sex with Kacchan had always been fun and exciting, and it was good to see that he hadn’t changed much in that department. Still it did make Izuku wonder… </p><p>… just what did this mean for them? </p><p>Did Kacchan just have sex with him to release himself? Did he want to just be casual sex partners? </p><p>...or was there some deeper meaning to this? </p><p>“Hey! Hurry up! Do I have to carry you back, you weakling?” He called from down the path and snapped him out of his internal debate. </p><p>“Wha? No! I’m coming!” Izuku increased his pace, his eyes staring at Bakugo’s strong attractive back, and impressive stride. Whatever the case may be Izuku was sure of one thing. His feelings for Bakugo hadn’t changed a bit.</p><p>He wanted to stay by his side for as long as he’d let him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~Ask Briry~</p><p>Briry: Damn you, Bakugo… it was only supposed to be a hand job. Why’d you have to fight me every step of the way…*collapses against her laptop, a little ghost escaping her mouth*  Sooo… tired…</p><p>Izuku: Oh no! The Author’s collapsed! Kacchan you overworked her! </p><p>Bakugo: Hah!? Who the hell wanted to just read about two guys jacking each other off? This outcome was way better! </p><p>Izuku: That’s not your decision to make, Kacchan! You were supposed to follow the script… *holds up original script*  Why do you keep making her job more difficult? </p><p>Bakugo: Shut the hell up you stupid nerd. You were just as horny as I was, you even started begging for it. </p><p>Izuku: *Blushes bright red as he can’t deny it and holds his face* Oh god… </p><p>Iida: *Clears throat* It would seem our author will need some time to recover. We apologize if there’s a delay in story content. Faithful readers, we implore you to be patient. The Author very much wants to please each and every one of her readers, and will continue to do so, so long as you show your support.  *Bows respectively*  Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bakugo 3: The Getaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone is treated to a beach trip</p><p>...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~J.E.~</p><p>It's been nearly two weeks since I started camp and I'm having so much fun already. I've met a lot of new friends, learned exciting new things, and just had fun with everyone here. </p><p>After the Sports Fest I had hoped that Sir Torino would see just how much his campers enjoyed and treasured the camp… but those figures in black came again, and I can tell it put all the scoutmasters on edge.</p><p>For a week Scoutmaster Toshinori did his best to distract the campers with random activities, but the sensation of dread and worry couldn’t be erased. </p><p>Sir Torino didn't seem bothered by their appearance though. The couple times I met him he was all laughs, and was always asking questions and talking to the campers, probably trying to receive feedback from their stay at his camp.When I met him for the first time he called me a zygote, which I guess is a term of endearment because he told me I resembled a young Toshinori. </p><p>I think overall Sir Torino was pleased with how the camp was being run. The man was intimidating despite his small stature, but I can tell he's a wise and kind leader. There’s no way a man like that would let this camp be taken down without a fight. </p><p>~End~</p><p>A high pitch whistle woke Izuku out of a dead sleep. His bleary vision doubled as he looked around the dark room trying to find out where the sound was coming from. </p><p>“What is that?” </p><p>“Hnnn…” Kirishima stirred as well, slowly sitting up and scratching his bare belly with a long and loud yawn. “Who forgot to turn off their alarm clock?” </p><p>“Everybody up!” Iida announced, used to such an early wake up call. “Scoutmaster Toshinori is-”</p><p>“I am here!” The front cabin door burst open, and Toshinori blew his whistle again.    </p><p>“GAH!” Izuku yelped, and rolled right off the bed and onto the floor in surprise. The lights of the cabin flipped on earning an annoyed grunt from Bakugo. </p><p>“Ugh, fucking A…” Bakugo covered his head with his pillow. “Go away, Captain Asshat! The sun’s not even awake yet, so why should we?”</p><p>“Sorry boys, but it’s time to rise and shine!” Toshinori laughed with boisterous excitement. He clapped his hands and walked over to Shoto who still slept. “Come now, Young Todoroki. Up and at ‘em.” </p><p>“Hnnnn?” Shoto blinked his eyes open, and slowly sat up. His usually smooth and silky locks were tousled and sticking up all awry, his handsome face looking dazed and confused. “What time is it?” </p><p>“Approximately 4am, I apologize for the early wake up call, but the other scoutmasters and I have a special announcement. I want everyone up, packed, and outside for assembly in 20 minutes. Make sure to pack some swimwear.”</p><p>“Swimwear?” Izuku questioned. He got to his feet, stretching out the aches of interrupted sleep. “What for?” </p><p>“Ha, ha, ha! It’s a surprise Young Midoriya! Now then, twenty minutes, gentlemen!” he closed the door and blew the whistle again as he wandered into Cabin 1B. </p><p>“Ugh, I’m gonna fucking murder him.” Bakugo sneered but obediently snagged his duffel bag and started packing as ordered. Iida was already up and halfway packed, moving quickly between his bed, and the bathroom as he readied himself for the day. </p><p>Kirishima sluggishly shoved stuff into his own backpack, half asleep and throwing things in willy nilly. </p><p>Shoto too wasn’t quite awake, his head nodding off still as he struggled to concentrate on what he was doing. </p><p>Izuku finished packing his own things, and wandered over to Kirishima to help him straighten up his belongings before hurrying to the bathroom to shower and change into his uniform. Once their tasks were completed, everyone wandered outside and waited for the big reveal. </p><p>Toshinori stood tall and proud at the head of the pack. Aizawa, surprisingly enough, was in his scout uniform. He’d tied back his hair in a loose tail to keep it out of his face, and put his black scarf across his forehead rather than around his neck. His animal of choice, black cat. </p><p>“Good morning, scouts.” he said with grumble, not quite the morning person that Toshinori was. “Now that we’re all awake and assembled, we’re going to be hiking to a special location. Thanks to your hard work, and enthusiasm for the camp, our president Sir Torino has arranged a special trip to show his appreciation.” </p><p>Midnight giggled, unable to contain her excitement. She clapped her hands together and announced to everyone. </p><p>“We’re going to the beach!” </p><p>Roars of excitement and gasps of disbelief echoed throughout the campers. While the buzz of the news continued to travel throughout the group, Toshinori cleared his throat to garner their attention again. </p><p>“Yes, yes, and since we didn’t want our sister camp to feel left out, they too will be joining us at the beach.”</p><p>“Girls! There’s gonna be girls!” Mineta drooled and wiped his mouth. “Those cheerleading outfits from the sportsfest were already prime visual aids. Now to have babes in bikinis… oh thank you.” He went to his knees praying. “You are a kind and merciful god to bless us with this feast for the eyes and fuel for our libidos.” </p><p>“Now then, since the ladies will be participating, the same rules as before apply to this trip.Doubly so since everyone will be in swimwear. You’re to act as gentlemen to these ladies, and not make nuisances of yourselves.” </p><p>“Or there will be consequences.” Aizawa beefed up the warning, and the excitement dulled down some of the previous enthusiasm. “Now then, we’ve a long hike ahead of us. Everyone split into your cabin groups. Midnight will pass out the maps for the hike. If you get lost please follow the routes we’ve marked. I don’t want to have to go searching for you trouble makers.” </p><p>“Once the maps are passed out, your group is good to go. We will rendezvous at the plains for a head count so be sure to reach that summit by 7am. Everyone dismissed!” Toshinori saluted and immediately the campers huddled in their cabin groups to talk admit the trip.</p><p>"Alright, step lovely everyone! Single file!" Once receiving their map, Iida ushered his cabinmates onto the trail. He wasn't about to repeat the same mistake as before and lose his comrades. "Bakugo take point, I'll bring up the rear this time."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, whatever four eyes." Bakugo grunted and slumped up the trail.</p><p>"This is exciting isn't it? It's been so long since I've been to the beach." Kirishima stretched his arms up, fully awake now and pumped up with adrenaline. </p><p>"Yeah, I think the last time was on that class trip." Izuku agreed with a smile. </p><p>“Oh yeah!” Kirishima pumped his fists. “That was a ton of fun, though you kinda got razzed for a bit from the team.” </p><p>“Ah, right…” Izuku laughed, scratching his cheek. “Guess they didn’t really like my swimwear. Though I don’t really get why.” </p><p>“Probably because they were so used to seeing you so bad ass on the field, they didn’t realize that you’ve got a bit of a nerd side to yah.” Kirishima bumped shoulders with him laughing. Bakugo glanced back listening to Izuku laugh it off. </p><p>“Honestly it didn’t really bother me. Everyone has their preferences, and they eventually laid off the teasing.” </p><p>“Tch…” Bakugo clicked his tongue and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Stupid nerd, always brushing his feelings aside.”</p><p>“Hmm? Did you say something Kacchan?” Izuku glanced up, but earned a careless shrug. </p><p>“None of your business, nerd.” He grunted at him, and remained silent afterwards. </p><p>“Kacchan…” Izuku frowned, gripping the straps of his backpack tight. Despite what had happened between them in the forest, Bakugo had kept his distance for the past week. Whenever Izuku got the chance to have a moment alone, or get some skinship, Bakugo would make excuses or brush him off. He was starting to wonder if he’d been used for release.  </p><p>“Mnnng…” Fingers grabbed the beltloop of his pants and caused him to snap out of his gaze. Izuku glanced back and saw Shoto still nodding off behind him. </p><p>“You alright there, Todoroki-kun?” </p><p>“I’ll be fine…” he groaned and yawned loudly. “Just not a morning person.” He admitted and slumped forward. Izuku yelped and caught him on the fly patting his back. </p><p>“Whoa! Todoroki-kun! Hey, hang in there.”</p><p>Bakugo stopped his stride, and turned back to see what was going on. His temple throbbed with annoyance and he stomped over snagging Shoto by the back of the collar. </p><p>“Wake up, Half n Half!” he slapped his cheeks a couple times making Shoto groan again and push him off. “Stop using the nerd as a pillow, and keep walking!”  He forced him up ahead, keeping his grip on him firm. Begrudgingly, Shoto abided, and walked with Bakugo’s assistance. </p><p>“Once we stop in the plains I’ll give Todoroki an energy booster.” Iida pushed his glasses up and gave Izuku a little nudge forward. “For now let’s keep moving. I don’t want to fall behind the other cabins.” </p><p>“Right!” </p><p>~Beach~<br/>It took several hours, but the hike was well worth it once they spotted the ocean. The sea breeze was a welcome to the tired campers, and Izuku immediately started taking pictures of the landscape.The girls were already there, and getting ready for beach activities, while their  scoutmasters were hard at work setting up tents for everyone. </p><p>“Consider this a vacation my young scouts.” Sir Torino told the group, sporting a white and yellow Hawaiian shirt over a pair of yellow trunks. He had a big sun hat on his head, sunglasses, and sunblock smeared over his nose and cheeks. “Enjoy yourselves, and have fun.” </p><p>Once dismissed, everyone was ordered to use the dressing tents to change into their swimwear. While the scouts dressed, the scoutmasters busied themselves by helping to set up tents, and prepping the food. </p><p>“What the fuck, Deku?!” Bakugo pointed at the red white and blue trunks featuring the super hero All Might on each legging. The story that he overheard from shitty hair now making more sense. “Get out of those lame ass kiddy trunks! What are you, four?” </p><p>“Eh?” Izuku blushed and pouted. “They’re not lame, Kacchan! Besides these are the only ones I’ve got.” </p><p>“I know you like them, Midoriya, but don’t you think it’ll be a little weird walking around in those with Scoutmaster Toshinori around?” Kirishima pointed out. He tugged on the matching shirt. “You should at least get rid of the shirt. It looks like you’re wearing PJs.” </p><p>“Shitty hair is right. You’ve got sunscreen on don’t you?” Bakugo started tugging on the fabric. “Take it off, nerd!” </p><p>“Wha! Stop it Kacchan! You’ll rip it!” Izuku wriggled and yelped, falling down to the ground, bakugo straddling on top of him as he pulled the shirt up and off. At that very moment Midnight poked her head in. </p><p>“Hey boys, do any of you need-” she paused, eyeing the scandalous sight of Bakugo on top of Midoriya and squealed. “KYA! OH MY!” </p><p>“Gah! It’s not what it looks like, crazy lady!” Bakugo immediately flushed and got up. Izuku straightened himself out and tugged his shirt back down, sighing with some relief. Midnight’s high immediately faded when she saw what Izuku was wearing.</p><p>“Mr. Midoriya, don’t tell me THAT is your chosen swimwear.”</p><p>“Huh? Well…” Izuku rubbed the back of his head. “Yes…” </p><p>“Oh dear this simply won’t do at all.” She sighed and walked in, carrying a large bag and tossing it inside the tent. “Mr. Kirishima, Mr. Bakugo, you may go. Leave Mr. Midoriya to me.” </p><p>“Psh, whatever, come on Shitty hair.” Bakugo walked out, his face still red from being caught in that predicament by the one person who’d make a huge deal out of it. </p><p>“Wha, wait! Kacchan you can’t just leave me like-” Izuku held out his hand, blushing bright red as the scantily clad Midnight hugged his arm, fitting it right between her breasts. </p><p>“Now then, Mr. Midoriya…” She tipped the bag over, revealing an assortment of swimwear onto the tent floor. “Let’s get you dressed, shall we?” </p><p>Izuku gulped loudly and looked at the spread of swimwear with absolute dread. </p><p>“Miss Midnight… I think you might be the most frightening person I know.” </p><p>~Several Minutes Later~</p><p>Bakugo and Kirishima met up with Iida and Shoto who were already admiring the sea in their own swimwear. </p><p>“There you are. Did you put on the proper amount of sunscreen, can’t be too careful under these conditions.” Iida greeted them, holding up a bottle of sunblock. </p><p>“Yeah, we’re all greased up, Iida.” Kirishima flexed and slapped his bicep. The sunblock gave off a shiny glow that showed off all the muscles. Every single one of them had an impressive amount. Iida stood out with his height, strong shoulders, and muscular calves, Baukgo and Kirishima were sporting well toned six packs. Shoto was the leanest of them, but still had an attractive amount that matched his cool and quiet personality. </p><p>“Where’s Midoriya?” Shoto asked curiously, his eyes looking around. “I thought he was with you.” </p><p>“Well he was,” Kirishima rubbed the back of his head. “Miss Midnight cornered him in the dressing tent. She didn’t approve of his swim wear so I guess she’s gonna give him something else to wear.” </p><p>“Humph, anything is better than that disaster he had on before.” Bakugo huffed. “Seriously, what was that idiot thinking bringing those kiddy trunks to camp? Did he want to get tormented by the other guys?” </p><p>“Aww come on, Bakugo.  Midoriya just really likes All Might. It’s kinda cute.” Kirishima grinned. </p><p>“Tch, whatever, I just hope crazy lady doesn’t-” His words cut off as a chorus of girlish squeals rang out. All of them went blue faced and ran towards the source knowing exactly what was causing it. When they finally found the gaggle of girls surrounding Midoriya, two words came to mind. </p><p>HOT DAMN!!!</p><p>The suit Midnight had finally forced him into were a pair of brief shorts that strapped tight over his upper thighs. The color was a deep green that matched his eyes, but had two black stripes over the left thigh and a rabbit logo on the right. It hugged in all the right places, cupping his squeezable ass and privates in a way that was both flattering and comfortable. </p><p>Izuku sighed, knowing this would happen. He stood stiff and rigid as the girls swarmed him, admiring his body and giving off compliments. Uraraka was at the forefront, her arm tucked neatly against her chest.</p><p>“That suit looks really good on you, Izuku.” She complimented and leaned in, making him groan and his eyes shift away from her. “Let’s go take a swim. I bet being in that stuffy tent made you really hot.” </p><p>“That does sound nice but-” Izuku tried to pull away. </p><p>“Hey, stop hogging the eye candy to yourself, Ochaco.” Mina complained and took Izuku’s other arm, tugging him the opposite way. “Come play volleyball with me, Izuku. I’m sure you’ll be great since you’ve got such amazing arm muscle.” She stroked her fingers along the bicep, and giggled.  </p><p> “I don’t really-” he started to deny then grunted when Tsuyu and Tohru stepped up to block his escape path. </p><p>“Midoriya! We’re building sand castles. Can you help us collect some shells?” </p><p>“Look I’d like to help but-” </p><p>“Midoriya, hurry and bring your camera. We found the most amazing- KYA!” </p><p>The girls all scattered as Bakugo bull dozed through and snagged Izuku around the neck. </p><p>“Beat it, tarts. He’s our cabin mate. Go entertain yourselves elsewhere!” He threatened and dragged Izuku across the sand, Kirishima and the others helping with crowd control by giving Bakugo a clear path away. </p><p>“Whaa… whew…” Though the position made him stumble awkwardly with Bakugo, Izuku smiled in relief. “Thanks, Kacchan.” </p><p>“Tch, you need to learn to speak up, Deku. Your submissive behavior isn’t helping your situation at all, and your appearance is either repulsive, or stupidly attractive. Why can’t you find some kind of middle ground?” Bakugo complained. </p><p>“I dunno, I thought this option was better than a lot of the others Miss Midnight had me try on.” Izuku laughed, smiling at the secret compliment. “Don’t you think it looks good on me?” </p><p>“If you’re looking for a real compliment, you’re not getting one.” Bakugo flicked his forehead, and let go as the others finally joined them. </p><p>“You alright, Midoriya?” Shoto asked, taking a look for himself and offering a smile and nod in approval. </p><p>“Yeah,” he smiled back at Shoto. “Thanks for the help, guys. Now that I’m not being hounded, what do you guys wanna do?” </p><p>“I dunno about you guys, but I’m heading straight for the ocean!” Kirishima let out a shout of excitement. “Last one into the water is a rotten egg!” </p><p>“Hey wait for me!” Izuku rushed after him, and immediately started a splash battle with Kirishima. </p><p>While they all stayed within the same area of each other, everyone had their own way of having fun on the beach. Shoto stayed near the shore, collecting shells and enjoying the cool water against his feet. Iida, wearing jammers, a swim cap, and goggles, swam out towards the deeper parts of the water enjoying the exercise. Izuku, Kirishima, and Bakugo, drifted back and forth between the shore and deeper parts of the water. </p><p>They took turns diving, seeing who could go the longest underwater, or who could find the biggest shell. Izuku had the unfortunate luck of picking up a spiral shell that still had a crab inside, and got his fingers caught in its pinchers. </p><p>“OWOWOWOW!!!” Izuku scrambled to shore trying to shake it off. Both Bakugo and Kirishima couldn’t help but burst into fits of laughter. Shoto assisted him in getting it off, and Izuku whirled around blushing bright red. “Come on guys, it’s not that funny!” </p><p>“I beg to differ, Deku!” Bakugo held his sides. “It’s fucking hysterical.” </p><p>“Sorry, Midoriya, but I’m with Baku Bro on this one. You shoulda seen the look on your face! It was priceless.” Kirishima had to agree, wheezing from laughter. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, ha! Ha!” Izuku scowled and looked down at his reddened finger.</p><p>“You should put some ice on that, Midoriya.” Shoto held his finger, stroking it a little. “I’m sure Mirio and Tamaki brought some with us.” </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right.” He slumped, and glanced back at Bakugo who was leaning on Kirishima, the two of them still laughing away. Seeing the two of them so companionable together made his insides twist and he turned his back to him. “Stupid Kacchan.” </p><p>As Izuku walked away, Bakugo’s laughter quieted. His serious expression returned and he scowled a bit seeing the hurt expression on Izuku’s face. </p><p>“Guess that really was kinda mean of us… we’ll have to apologize once Izuku gets back.” Kirishima too had come to his senses and pat Bakugo companionably on the back. “Come on, let’s find a starfish or something to put him back in a good mood.” </p><p>“Get Half n half to help you with that since he likes digging around for shit like that. I’m gonna go make sure those girls don’t mob the nerd.” Bakugo sloshed through the water and ran after Izuku. He caught up to him in camp, sitting by the campfire with a bag of ice on his finger. Sighing heavily he came up behind him and buried his fingers in his wet fluffy hair. “Stop sulking, I’m sorry, alright.” </p><p>“I’m not sulking, it just hurts.” Izuku huffed, and closed his eyes at the feel of Bakugo’s hands in his hair. He hated the fact he loved the contact so much. “You don’t have to come baby me, Kacchan.” </p><p>“Who’s babying you?” He took a firmer grip and tilted his head back. “I’m just making sure those girls don’t mob you again. You’ve got no sense of self preservation.” </p><p>“Why does that bother you so much? It’s not like you care.” Izuku frowned at him and Bakugo’s brow twitched in irritation. </p><p>“Excuse me? I wouldn’t be here helping you if I didn’t care about you, dumbass!” </p><p>“You sure have a funny way of showing it.” He complained.</p><p>“For crying out loud, I wasn’t the only one laughing, Deku. Even Half n half cracked a smile at your predicament!” </p><p>“I’m not talking about that!” Izuku stood up, dropping the ice into the sand. “I’m talking about your attitude for the past week. Ever since we… did it… you’ve been completely avoiding me.” He whispered that part, knowing people were lurking nearby. </p><p>“Hooo?” Bakugo suddenly smirked and gripped his shoulder tight. “Is that what this is all about? You’re mad because I haven’t been giving your ass a squeeze?”   </p><p>“Do you really have to put it like that?” Izuku blushed. “Seriously Kacchan, you yank me into the woods, have your way with me, then just pretend it never happened?” </p><p>“I wasn’t pretending anything, you damn nerd.” Irritated, Bakugo snagged Izuku by the wrist and yanked him away from camp and down the beach. He walked far away from the other campers, even their friends, aiming for the far end of the beach near a rock formation. “It’s been awhile since either of us has had sex, and you were clearly in pain afterwards. I was giving your ass time to heal before I tore it up again.” </p><p>“Wait… what?” Izuku blinked in confusion. “Seriously?”</p><p>“Duh! I remember how much you whined and complained after our first time. I didn’t exactly bring any lube or condoms with me to camp so it’s not like I’m prepared to compensate.”</p><p>Izuku stammered and flushed, not sure how he should feel about this. </p><p>“Wha… I… uh…” He stammered, not sure how to feel about all this. Once past the rock formation Bakugo put him on his hands and knees and immediately peeled off the boxers.</p><p>~Sexy Beach~</p><p>“WHA!! K-Kacchan!!!" Izuku braced on his elbows looking through his legs and up at Bakugo who spread him wide and started drooling on the hole. "Mmmnng we're doing it now?"</p><p>"Mmaaaahh…" Bakugo licked his lips after putting in a studying amount of drool around Izuku's hole. He then rubbed it in and slipped a finger inside. Izuku shuddered in response. "Why not? You were clearly asking for it a little while ago."</p><p>"W-what if someone sees? Or hears?” Izuku huffed a little as Bakugo continued to run his fingers over his hole, getting it slick and prepped for what he was about to do. </p><p>“I dragged you plenty far away, and that rock formation gives us coverage. So stop micro analyzing everything, Deku, and loosen up already.” Bakugo grunted and used his free hand to grip Izuku’s half staff dick. At his quick rough touch Izuku’s cock throbbed to life in his hand and he gave it a couple solid pumps while spreading his fingers out in Izuku’s hole. “If you don’t relax it’s gonna be rough on you, and I’m not nice enough to wait until you’re ready.” </p><p>“Mnnng you’ve a point ahhhnnnn!!” Izuku arched, his hips bucking from Bakugo’s grip on his staff. He panted a little, his tongue running over his lips, and his hands itching to grab onto something. Unable to reach for anything else, Izuku buried his hands in the soft sand and braced himself. The moment his cock started to leak with precum juices he felt the stiff head of Bakugo’s cock on his hole, and knew he wasn’t gonna wait anymore. “Kacchan…” </p><p>“Time’s up, Deku…” Bakugo laughed and shoved all the way in with a quick thrust. Izuku’s cry was one of pleasure, and he was grateful that Bakugo had worked his hole open and got it slick beforehand. He felt Bakugo shift his weight, getting into a better position. His large hands took firm hold of his waist and pulled his body away until just the tip spread him, and then slammed back in with an animalistic grunt. “Ah fuck yeah mnnnng much better!” </p><p>“Mnnng gahhhhh Kacchan! Ha… ahhh… ahhhh!!!” Izuku panted and moaned as Bakugo found a slow rhythm, favoring heavy powerful thrusts that buried him in deep, reaching his pleasure spot every time. If he kept this up, it wouldn’t take him long at all to cum. </p><p>"Haaaa there you are, Deku. Mmmmph, none of those tarts can give you what you really want huh?" Bakugo let one hand go a bit and gave his lover a firm spank. He grit his teeth as Izuku clamped down in response. "Ahhh shit! That feels good."</p><p>"Ahhhh ahhhhnnnnn Kacchan…. Kacchan I'm going crazy... Please go faster!" Izuku begged, his cock twitching uncontrollably.</p><p>"Hah? What was that Deku?" Bakugo slammed inside him hard then wriggled around making his lover squeak in response. " I don't think I heard you right." </p><p>"Ahhhh Kacchan please fuck me faster!" Izuku pleaded and gasped as Bakugo's speed increased suddenly and jerked him around. "Yes yes ahhh Kacchan that feels so good!"</p><p>"Haaaa haaaa haaaaaa…." Bakugo let out heavy pants as he slapped his loins into Izuku ovrr and over. The heat built up fast and he tossed his head back letting himself go. "Fuuuuuuuck!" </p><p>He came inside Izuku, the force of his seed smearing his inside triggered an orgasm out of Izuku, who squirt his jizz into the sand.  </p><p>Breathless and sated Bakugo pulled out of Izuku and helped him to his feet and into the water so they could both wash themselves off in the waves. Waist deep in the water Bakugo yanked him against him and gave him a long satisfying kiss.</p><p>"Mmmmph, better?"</p><p>"Yeah…" Izuku laughed and lay his forehead on Bakugo's shoulder. "So much better."</p><p>~Later~</p><p>After cleaning themselves off, Bakugo and Izuku went back to their group. They played in the water for a time before finding a nice spot to relax and talk. As the sunset the group dispersed again to various tasks leaving Izuku and Bakugo to watch the sunset alone on the beach. </p><p>“Brrr… now that it’s getting dark it’s starting to get chilly outside.” Izuku rubbed his arms, wishing he’d had the good sense to grab his t-shirt. </p><p>“Here” Bakugo shoved his sports jacket at him. “Put that on.” </p><p>“Huh? Whoa… thanks, Kacchan.” Izuku smiled and slipped the green hoodie with orange and black lining over his suit. “I appreciate it.”</p><p>“Don’t say I never did anything for you.” he hooked an arm around his shoulder. “How’re your hips? I was a little rough with you today.” </p><p>“Mmmm my legs are still a little shaky but…” Izuku leaned in, bringing the sweatshirt in close to his face to take a secret sniff. Bakugo’s scent was all over the jacket, and it made him sigh happily. “I’m good, more than good. I feel... relaxed.” </p><p>“Good.” Bakugo set his arm down so he could lay back and look up at the sky which was changing colors. The mix of orange and reds were pleasing to his eyes. He’d been holding back his urges knowing their time in the woods had put a strain on Izuku’s body. Now that he finally was able to let out his release, he also felt very relaxed. </p><p>“Hey… Kacchan…” Izuku pulled his legs up to his chest and twiddled his thumbs. “Can I ask why you’re suddenly taking an interest in me again? I’m not complaining!” He immediately defended, holding his hands out to brace for any explosive response from his partner. “I’m really enjoying myself… but it’s been such a long time. I thought you’d have someone else by now.” </p><p>“Not really… I don’t exactly find anyone else appealing in that way.” Bakugo admitted, sitting up and shrugging it off. “As for why… why the hell not? We’re both here, we both want each other, so why not do it?” </p><p>“I guess that makes sense.” Izuku agreed and hugged his legs again. “So does this mean… we’re dating again?” </p><p>At Bakugo’s silence, Izuku glanced over and was surprised to see a pained expression on his face. </p><p>“Kacchan?” </p><p>“I smell dinner…” he stood up and dusted the sand off his body. “Let’s go eat, Deku.” </p><p>“Oh…” Izuku’s eyes saddened from not getting a proper response. “Okay.” </p><p>Perhaps now wasn’t the time for him to ask such a question, Izuku thought and rose up from the sand to brush himself clean as well. Since the beginning their relationship wasn’t something he could put a name to. It was a special connection the two of them had, and he cherished it with his entire being. So long as he could stay by Kacchan’s side, Izuku was more than content.</p><p> As he followed Bakugo, admiring that strong back he loved so much, he let the emotions of the day wash over him… and smiled. </p><p>~J.E.~</p><p>Our first day on the beach ended with joy and fulfillment. By the end of the day I could tell that this trip was gonna be something I’d remember for the rest of my life. The pictures I’ve taken, and the passages I’m writing here are nothing compared to the emotional ties I now have to this place and the people around me. All the memories here, good or bad, are forever carved into my heart, and will remain there as long as I live. </p><p>Of that, I’m certain. </p><p>~End~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~Ask Briry~</p><p>Hello readers! Yes I've recovered and now have a firm hold of Katsuki's leash. I hope the chapter was worth the wait.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bakugo 4: Scandal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku tries to tell the truth about his sexual preferences, but things take a drastic turn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~J.E.~</p><p>We spent two days at the beach enjoying the fun and sun and even earning merit badges. My very first one was a photography badge that Kacchan helped me earn by taking photos of the beach and sea life. We probably would have gotten more, but…</p><p>~End of Entry~</p><p>"Kacchan you really don't have to carry me." Izuku insisted, his face flushed from being carried across the sand. “I just twisted my ankle a little, it doesn’t hurt much.” </p><p>"Shut up, nerd. It's your own damn fault for being careless and tripping on the rocks." Bakugo pointed out with a grunt.</p><p>"Well I can't argue that, but aren't I heavy?"</p><p>"Hah? You looking down on me? You may have some muscle but you're still a lightweight. Just shut up and let me do what I want for once." He argued. “You already manipulated me into doing your bidding the whole day.” </p><p>"Manipulate? Weren’t you the one who said it would save time if we did the activity together?"</p><p>“Geh, grrrr Shut up, Deku!” He snarled. “One more word and I’ll throw you in the ocean.” </p><p>“Hehe, alright.” Izuku smiled affectionately and Bakugo grunted in embarrassment. He glanced down seeing the lol in his eyes and grit his teeth. </p><p>"Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" Bakugo grit his teeth. "You better not be daydreaming about any of that typical romantic crap."</p><p>"Uh well I was just thinking that you really can be kind when you want to be.” Izuku’s smile warmed even more. “It just shows you're really a nice guy, and have got a good heart." </p><p>"Gah! I knew it! I knew you were gonna make a big deal out of me carrying you. Why do you always gotta make it sappy!" Bakugo dropped him and Izuku yelped and rubbed his sore lower back.</p><p>"Ow! You didn't have to drop me like that, Kacchan. Look, you made me drop all my pictures." </p><p>"Kyaaaaaa!!!" Midnight squealed jogging over to the two. "That was adorable!!! Oh Katsuki, you hunk, the strength of your love made it possible for you to carry Izuku without breaking a sweat. How lovely!” </p><p>"Ugh of all the people to catch us doing that it had to be the crazy lady." Bakugo shuddered in response to her. </p><p>Izuku blushed as well, turning his face away as Midnight closed in. He busied himself by picking up pictures but Midnight snagged one before he could.</p><p>"Oh my… this is…" her face flushed and eyes went dewy as she squealed again. "GOLD!!!"</p><p>“Wha… oh god! Miss Midnight wait, please give that back to me!” Izuku made a grab for it, but she planted her hand in his face shoving him back a few steps. </p><p>“No way! These are a national treasure! I’ve hit the Jackpot!” Her eyes go all sparkly, and Bakugo’s brow raised. </p><p>“Hah? They’re just snapshots of the beach they’re not THAT special.” Bakugo grunted, wondering why she was making a big deal out of some stupid picture. </p><p>“Oh ho ho,” Midnight waved the picture. “I see now, Izuku you naughty boy. Taking this picture without him knowing.” </p><p>“Wha, Miss Midnight please!” Izuku blushed bright red and Bakugo’s back went up. </p><p>“Hah!? Took what? Lemme see that!” He snagged the photo away from midnight making her pout, but her lips immediately bowed when she saw the embarrassed look on his face. “What the… DEKU!!!” </p><p>The picture was of Bakugo, his skin slick and wet from the ocean water. The waves lapped around his knees and his thumb habitually tugging down the waste band exposing the sensual hipline. His face was turned towards the horizon, and there was the smallest hint of a smile on his face. </p><p>“I’m sorry Kacchan! I couldn’t help it. It’s just the lighting, and the pose, and the atmosphere…” Izuku covered his face. “It was too good of an opportunity to pass up.” </p><p>“THIS is the real reason you tripped over those rocks isn’t it?” He waved the picture in his face. “You got fucking carried away taking these stalker photos!” </p><p>“Stalker… oh come on Kacchan it’s not-” </p><p>“Now, now, boys…” Midnight grabbed the picture to admire it herself again. “There’s no real harm. Such youthful, innocent, desires shouldn’t be questioned.  It’s just a photo after all. It’s a good one too, it captures your entire essence I think, Katsuki.” </p><p>“Essence, my ass!” Bakugo snarled. “Give that back, crazy lady. I’m burning it at once!” </p><p>“No!” Izuku grabbed the photo and hugged it to him. “Please, Kacchan, I don’t have a lot of photos of you. Please let me keep this one for my journal. Please?” </p><p>“Grrr….” Bakugo’s brow twitched in irritation. “Fine… YOU can keep it.” He points at Midnight. “Alright you, hand over the photography badge. We took those damn pictures for the activity after all.” </p><p>“Oh! Of course!” Midnight reached into her bag and handed each of them a badge. “A photography badge for Izuku for taking such wonderful photos, and a strength badge for you, Katsuki for carrying your… friend… when he was in need.” </p><p>“Thank you, Miss Midnight.” Izuku smiled admiring the badge. “My first badge, this is great.” </p><p>“Tch, whatever, I’ve got a drawer full of these back at camp that I never wear.”  Bakugo tucked the badge into Izuku’s camera bag and helped him pick up the rest of the photos. He handed them to Midnight who immediately began rifling through to see if there were any other hidden gems.  “Come on, we finished the damn activity, so let’s go put your camera bag away and do something else.” </p><p>“Okay…” Izuku smiled and admired the photo he’d taken of Bakugo. “Do you really not like it?” </p><p>“I don’t like getting my picture taken. You of all people should know this. If you want a damn model, go find Icy Hot or Shitty Hair. I’m sure one of them wouldn’t mind posing for you.” </p><p>“Heh, you’re right… Kirishima does like to photobomb a lot of my pictures.” Izuku admitted with a laugh.  Bakugo opened up the tent and set the camera bag inside. “I have a ton of photos of him in my album back home.” </p><p>“A ton, huh?” Bakugo’s eyebrow twitched at that and he turned to his right to glance over in Kirishima’s direction. The guy was hoisting barrels of water across the sand along with Mirio, the two of them making it a little contest to see who could deliver the most. </p><p>“Something wrong, Kacchan?” </p><p>“Tell me the truth, Deku.” Bakugo looked Izuku in the eye. “Did you and Kirishima ever date or get physical?” </p><p>“Wha!? Me and Kiri? No, no, no!” Izuku waved his hands flustering. “He’s just my best friend. I mean I had a small crush on him for a time, but it never got farther than that. He doesn’t even know that I like guys. He thinks I’m still hung up over Ochaco.” </p><p>“Ochaco… you mean mochi cheeks?” </p><p>“They are soft like Mochi…” Izuku murmured and quickly shook it off. “Uh, yeah, her. Anyway…” Izuku rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t think he and I will ever be like that. Besides…” he shifts his eyes away. “He’s not the one I wanna be with.”</p><p>Bakugo stayed silent a moment, discerning Izuku’s words and actions. His lips then curved into a cock smile and he hooked an arm around Izuku’s neck tugging him along. </p><p>“Good, now I won’t have to kill him.” </p><p>“Ow! Huh? Why would you-” </p><p>“Does your ankle still hurt, or do you think you can muscle through for a swim? I need to burn some more energy.” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine now. I told you before I wasn’t hurt all that bad to begin with.” Izuku stumbled a bit from the awkward position. </p><p>“Good, I’ll race you there.” He lets go of him and rushes to the water. “Last one in is a good-for-nothing Deku!” </p><p>“Oh come on, Kacchan, that’s so not cool!” Despite the insult, Izuku laughed and chased after him. A few tents down, Mineta and Kaminari poke their heads out of the tent. </p><p>“Finally, now’s our chance!” Mineta made a dash for Izuku’s tent and dove right in. Kaminari stood watch as his counterpart rustled around and snagged Izuku’s camera. “I got it, hurry let’s go!”</p><p>The two rushed off into the bushes and out of sight. </p><p>~Sometime later~</p><p>The sky went from afternoon to dusk fairly quickly. Though there was a nice sea breeze, the air was warm, and it made for a nice relaxing ambience. After eating, Izuku decided to walk the shoreline, picking up random shells and stones he found of interest, and ran into Ochaco. </p><p>“Izuku!” Ochaco smiled at him.</p><p>“Wha… Ura… I mean Ochaco. What are you doing out here alone? Where are your cabin mates?” </p><p>“They’re still eating, I think.” She folded her hands together, fidgeting a little nervously. “I got restless, and wanted to walk around.” She lifted soft warm eyes to him. “Do you wanna join me? I haven’t gotten the chance to talk to you since the Sports Festival.” </p><p>“Oh… OH!” Izuku suddenly remembered that the last time they were alone together, Ochaco had asked him to have sex. He was suddenly painfully aware of how little she wore. The pink bikini suited her well… but as usual his body didn’t react the way most guys would to it. “Uh, well…” </p><p>“Please, Izuku…” Ochaco took his arm hugging it between her breasts making him nervous and uncomfortable. “I really think we need to talk about this, and I don’t want our cabin mates to interrupt us this time.” </p><p>She was right. Izuku decided. He needed to come clean about what was going on, so that they wouldn’t keep having this misunderstanding between them. With his eyes serious, he put on a small smile and nodded. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go take a walk.” He walked with her further down the beach where he knew they wouldn’t be interrupted. He pulled his arm free from her grip and took a few steps ahead before facing her. “Ochaco I- WHA! What are you doing?” Izuku covered his face as Uraraka’s top slipped right off revealing her breasts. </p><p>“You brought me all the way out here… I thought we were going to… you know.” She covers herself with one arm. </p><p>“That’s not… I mean…” He fidgeted, he barely heard a clicking sound, but ignored it for the time being.  He muttered nervously as the whole scenario he had planned evaporated from his mind. “… I just wanted to give you a proper answer to your question the other day.” </p><p>“Oh… Okay…” She put her bikini back on, embarrassed by her own boldness. “Sorry about that. I guess I jumped the gun.” </p><p>“I-It’s okay.” He gulped loudly, and risked looking up. When he saw she’d put herself together he relaxed, but could see she was afraid of what he’d might say. He knew he had to think carefully before he spoke. </p><p>“When you asked me if I wanted to have sex with you… I was honestly planning on taking up your offer.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I thought if I could stay motivated… keep a certain image in my head… I could do it properly.” </p><p>“So then…” her eyes brightened, but the smile faded as Izuku’s serious look registered. </p><p>“Ochaco, it would have been a mistake. I shouldn’t have to imagine someone else when having sex with you. I know you’re a virgin… and your first should be special. Whoever you decide to do it with should have his entire attention and focus on you, and I’m sorry but I can’t give you that.” </p><p>“You were gonna think of someone else… does this have anything to do with what Bakugo mentioned about you being taken?” </p><p>“Ah, sort of… I’m not technically dating anyone, but there is someone who I like a lot, and I want to be with.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “What we had Ochaco, it was nice for a time, and fun. I care about you, but only as a friend.”</p><p>“I see…” Ochaco sniffed and hung her head. “I didn’t realize. I always thought you found me attractive, but I guess I’m just not pretty enough.” </p><p>“No, that’s not what I’m talking about.” He took her arms. “Ochaco you’re beautiful, and attractive. The reason I don’t want you is-” he paused when he heard another click and shutter. “Did you hear that?” </p><p>“No… all I hear is my heart breaking.” Ochaco whimpered and wiped at her tears. “I really like you Izuku… I don’t understand why this matters to you so much. If you like me, and you think I’m attractive, then why can’t we be together?” </p><p>“Ochaco…” Izuku kept his focus on Uraraka now, knowing he couldn’t just leave it like this. He HAD to come clean. “The truth is I’m-”</p><p>“DEKU!” Bakugo’s voice carried through the air and Deku hung his head groaning. </p><p>“God, not now, Kacchan.” He felt Uraraka rip away. “Wait! Ochaco!” She ran away from him, her face covered as she sobbed hysterically into her hands. Bakugo paused his strut down the beach as Ochaco raced right past him, Izuku jogging across the sand after her. </p><p>“What the hell was she crying about?” </p><p>“We were talking, and I was trying to tell her the truth about what’s going on and why I won’t have sex with her.” Izuku sighed heavily and bowed his head. “Though I didn’t get to the “why” part before she ran off crying.”  </p><p>“She doesn’t need to know the why.” Bakugo grunted in annoyance. “You made it clear that you don’t want her, right?” </p><p>“Well, yes, but I really hurt her feelings, Kacchan. I wanted to give her a real explanation.” His face twisted up, the guilt heavy on his heart. </p><p>“Tch, if she wanted an explanation she would have stuck around to hear it.” He hooked an arm around Izuku’s neck pulling him back towards camp. “The point is you don’t want her, and so long as she knows that, she doesn’t care what the reasons are.” </p><p>“I guess you’re right… I just feel bad.” </p><p>“She’ll get over it, and it’ll make it a lot easier on her if you keep your distance from her. So stop trying to play the goody two shoes, otherwise you’re just gonna make it harder for her to let you go.” </p><p>“You’re right, Kacchan.” He stood up as Bakugo’s grip released. He found Ochaco in the crowd, huddled with her cabin mates who ushered her into their tent. “I don’t want to hurt her anymore than I already have.” </p><p>~J.E.~</p><p>I did as Kacchan suggested and avoided Uraraka for the rest of the day. From the way the girls kept their distance from me, I guess she told her cabin mates about what happened. While the guilt still nagged at me, I could understand how this was probably the best over all. I didn’t come to Camp U.A. to bring up things with my ex girlfriend, or to cause problems. I came here to have fun, to learn new skills, and make great memories, and I’m determined to put any negativity behind me. </p><p>~End~</p><p>“Midoriya… hey, Izuku, wake up!” </p><p>Izuku woke up the following morning to Kirishima gently shaking him. Izuku grunted and rolled on his side, looking up bleary eyed. </p><p>“Kiri? What’s the matter?” He slowly sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. </p><p>“You know, I’m not gonna judge your hobbies, but you really ought to be more careful with your personal belongings.” Kirishima held up his camera bag and a couple photos. “I found this just outside the tent.”  Izuku thought of the picture he’d taken of Bakugo blushed. He quickly snagged the photos. </p><p>“K-Kiri I can explain.” </p><p>“Don’t bother dude…” Kirishima waved it off. “I’ve known for a long time.” </p><p>“Y-You have?” Izuku stammered and looked around the tent. Bakugo and Iida were both out and about, probably taking a morning jog or getting breakfast. Shoto was still dead asleep and buried in his pillows, his rump slightly raised as he shifted in his sleeping bag.</p><p>“Relax, it’s pretty obvious with how much time you spend together.” Kirishima smiled warmly. “I just want you to be happy, man. If you wanna patch things up with Ochaco, then I’ll support you.” </p><p>“Thanks I… wait, Ochaco?” </p><p>“Well yeah, why else would you take those pictures of her. I hope you got her consent though. It would be bad if you took these without her knowing.” </p><p>Izuku immediately turned the pictures over and he panicked. The pictures were of Ochaco, tugging on the strings of her bikini, and then of her topless and shyly covering herself with one arm. The angles were a little off, not quite straight on camera. </p><p>“Holy shit… this is… these are… oh god!” He dropped them and covered his face. “I knew I heard a clicking sound. Someone must have taken my camera and followed us!”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Kirishima picked up the pictures. “You mean you didn’t take these.” </p><p>“No I didn’t. I took a walk with Ochaco yesterday because she’d been making hints that she wanted to get back together and I wanted to clarify that I wasn’t interested. She misunderstood though, she thought I was pulling her away from camp to have sex and she started stripping… oh man.” Izuku spoke at rapid speed as panic bubbled up. “If someone was watching, then someone overheard what we were talking about, and they know what happened, and might have guessed what I’d been trying to say, or maybe they-” </p><p>“Okay, whoa, WHOA!” Kirishima grabs Izuku by the arms. “Izuku calm down, take a breath.” </p><p>“You guys are making an awful lot of noise.” Shoto stirred and sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“I need to get rid of these, if Ochaco or any of the other girls sees them-” Izuku stood up snagging the photos and bolted out. He made a dash for the fire, and bumped head first into Aizawa who was coming over with a cup of coffee. Both of them tumbled into the sand, the pictures scattering around them. </p><p>“Gah! I’m sorry, Mr. Aizawa!” Izuku sat up and helped him to his feet. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.” </p><p>“Clearly, now what’s the-” he paused when he looked down and saw the picture. Picking them up he crumpled them in his fists and gripped Izuku by the shoulder. Izuku swallowed hard, his face going pale. “Young man… we need to have a talk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~Ask Briry~</p><p>Briry: I apologize for the delay in updates. I’d been going back and forth on how I wanted to handle the photo issue and decided this was the best outcome. I hope you’re all excited about what’s coming next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bakugo 5: Pent Up Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bakugo and Izuku have a misunderstanding, and later on have a heart to heart that reveals some surprising hidden feelings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~J.E.~ </p><p>You know, when I decided to bring my camera with me, I never imagined that it would be used to take a nude photo of my ex-girlfriend. I wasn’t the one who took the photograph, but I still couldn’t help but feel guilty for my part in this. It was bad enough that I hurt Ochaco’s feelings, and now my actions are about to humiliate her further. On top of that, it doesn’t look like Scoutmaster Aizawa is going to give me the benefit of the doubt.</p><p>I guess this means my summer vacation is over…</p><p>~End~ </p><p>“YOU’RE EXPELLING HIM!?”  </p><p>Izuku stood soberly in front of his group who had been called inside the Scoutmaster’s tent. Aizawa wanted to make them all aware of the situation, and the punishment he had decided upon. Though Izuku took the news in stride, his friends were immediately protective. </p><p>“Wait just a damn minute old man!” Bakugo shoved Izuku to the side, sneering. “Deku may be a nerd and an idiot but he’s not the kind of idiot who would disrespect a girl like that. There’s no way he’d take that damn photo let alone be caught with it.”</p><p>"Yeah, Bakugo's right!" Kirishima spoke up now. "Everybody in camp knows Izuku has a camera, and it was in our tent for the majority of the trip.” </p><p>“All of us were busy with activities elsewhere.” Shoto put in his two scents. “Anyone could have borrowed it and used it to take the photo.” </p><p>“I’m in agreement with my cabin mates.” Iida waved his arm in his “no nonsense” manner. “None of us believe that Midoriya is capable of taking such lewd photographs.” </p><p> "Aizawa…" Toshinori placed a hand on his companion's shoulder. "I know we can't just let something like this go, but I'm in agreement with these boys. This is not Midoriya's type of behaviour." </p><p>"What do you propose we do then? As you said we can't just let it go." Aizawa scowled at him.</p><p>“The photos have a timestamp don’t they?” Toshinori lifted up the picture and turned to the group. “Izuku, where were you when this photo was taken?” </p><p>“I…” Izuku rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes drifted off. “I was...” </p><p>“Tell them the truth Deku…” Bakugo grabbed his shoulder then turned his attention to All Might. “He was with Uraraka. I saw them coming from the beach, but Deku didn’t have his camera with him.” </p><p>“Hold on a minute…” Aizawa narrowed his eyes. “The picture aside, are you telling me that you were with Uraraka as she was undressing?” </p><p>“Gah!” Izuku blushed bright red and held his hands up in defense. “I can explain, Mr. Aizawa! It was all just a misunderstanding between us. We didn’t do anything, I swear!” </p><p>“He’s telling you the truth, so don’t shove that stick any further up your ass.” Bakugo beefed up his argument, though not in the most diligent of ways. “Mochi cheeks can vouch that this wasn’t his fault. In fact I’ll go grab her and drag her here so she can explain her own actions” </p><p>“Wait… Kacchan…” Izuku grabbed Bakugo by the arm before he could leave, and shook his head. “No, I don’t want Uraraka to get in trouble over this. It wasn’t really her fault anyway, I should have-” </p><p>“Don’t give me that shit!” Bakugo shoved him off and pointed a finger in his face. “She’s the dumbass who decided to strip in front of you.” </p><p>“No, I have to take responsibility for this, Kacchan. None of this would have happened had I just been honest with her from the start.” He held his chest and looked down guiltily. “I’ve already hurt her enough by not returning her feelings. I don’t want this situation to hurt and embarrass her even more.”  </p><p>“Midoriya,” Shoto interjected and placed a hand on his shoulder. “... it’s her responsibility too. She made her choice and should have considered the consequences of that choice.” </p><p>“Todoroki’s right, Izuku.” Kirishima agreed. “We both know Uraraka wouldn’t want you to get expelled because of something she did.”</p><p>“That may be, but it’s my choice too.” Izuku lifted his head. “It was my camera that took the picture, my actions that caused Uraraka to misunderstand my intentions and my feelings, and I won’t let her suffer anymore embarrassment or hurt because of it.”</p><p>“Tch…” Bakugo grit his teeth. “You really haven’t changed at all, Deku.”</p><p>“Kacchan?” </p><p>“You may have gained some muscle, and confidence in yourself, but you’re still the same lame ass Deku who just sits down and takes whatever bull shit people throw at you, no matter how much it hurts you.”  </p><p>Something in the way Bakugo said those words had Izuku standing up straight. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Kacchan, but that’s just who I am. I don’t like other people getting hurt because of my carelessness.” </p><p>“Tch, well sorry to tell you this, Deku, but I don’t give a fuck about her!” He whirled on him. “I’m going to find Mochi cheeks, I’m going to bring her here, and I’m going to make her tell the truth about what happened. You can shout, and complain and hate me all you want for it, but I don’t care.” He pointed an accusing finger at Izuku. “I spent all of middle school watching you hide your hurt feelings just to protect other people, and I’m not going to let you get expelled from camp just so you can protect some tart you had feelings for in high school.” </p><p>“Wait! Kacchan!” Izuku ran after him. Just as the others from his tent were about to go, Aizawa stopped them. </p><p>“Let ‘em go. Regardless of whether or not Midoriya gives his consent, I’ll still need to speak with Uraraka and Mount Lady about what’s occurred here. Midoriya’s expulsion has been temporarily revoked for now, but until we can find the culprit who really took that photo, I remain unconvinced of his innocence.” </p><p>~Meanwhile~</p><p>Uraraka hid red eyes behind a pair of sunglasses as she collected shells on the beach with some friends. The girls had done their best to console her, but the sting of rejection remained. She crouched down to admire a conk shell sticking out of the sand… and barely had time to look back before Bakugo snagged her by the arm and hauled her to her feet. </p><p>“Wha- hey! Let go of me!”</p><p>“No… you’re wanted in the scout master’s tent, pink cheeks. Don’t make me drag you there.” </p><p>“Wha? Excuse me!?” Uraraka grabbed the arm holding her, the two butting heads as Izuku rushed up. </p><p>“Kacchan! Let her go! Stop being like this!” Izuku pried Bakugo away and stepped between them. He gave Ochaco an apologetic look. “I’m sorry about him Ochaco. Kacchan gets worked up way too easily.” </p><p>“It… It’s fine Izuku.” Ochaco huddled into her hoodie and turned her gaze away, unable to look him in the eye. “What’s this about?” </p><p>“It’s about how you flashed your--HURMMPH!” Bakugo’s head jerked back as Izuku slapped his hand against his mouth. </p><p>“It’s nothing! I’ll handle it! You don’t have to tell the scoutmasters anything.” Izuku insisted and shoved Bakugo back. “Come on, Kacchan. Let it go!” </p><p>“Like hell! I’m not letting you get expelled just because she-” </p><p>“Expelled?!” Uraraka looked at him shocked, and her friends suddenly took notice of the scenario. </p><p>“Ochaco? Is everything alright?” Mina stepped up and put a protective arm around her. “Want me to get rid of them?” </p><p>“No, wait… Izuku!” She stepped back to Izuku and grabbed the edge of his sleeve. “What’s this all about. Don’t lie or try to hide it from me. Why are they threatening to expel you?”</p><p>“I… that is…” Izuku tried to brush it off, but Ochaco’s hurt and worried expression changed his mind. He let out a sigh and stood up straight rubbing the back of his neck. “Do you remember what happened yesterday during our walk?” </p><p>“Psssh…” Mina scowled and crossed her arms. “Duh, who doesn’t remember getting their heart stomped all over on.” </p><p>“Mina…” Ochaco hissed and tucked hair behind her ear keeping her gaze low but on him. “Yes, I remember. What about it?” </p><p>“Well… someone had borrowed my camera and followed us, I guess.” Izuku lowered his head complete. “... and took pictures of what happened.” </p><p>“They… OH!” Uraraka went beet red and she held her face. “NO! You’re serious!? Someone photographed that!?” </p><p>“I’m afraid so… and what’s worse is they left the pictures with my camera… and Mr. Aizawa caught me trying to dispose of them. I’m sorry, Ochaco, I didn’t mean for this to happen.” </p><p>“It’s not your fault Deku… but oh god.” Uraraka covered her face. “I can’t believe I got caught doing something so embarrassing… and what’s worse is they could have heard what we were saying!” </p><p>“Now that you know the story, perhaps you’d like to enlighten the scoutmasters before they decide to kick Deku out of camp.” Bakugo jerked a thumb behind him towards the scoutmaster’s tent. </p><p>“Y-yeah… you’re right. I don’t want Izuku to get in trouble for this.” </p><p>“Why not? If you ask me it’s his fault for leading you on in the first place.” Mina pointed an accusing finger at Izuku. </p><p>“Mina!” Ochaco scolded but Izuku gave a sad smile. </p><p>“No… she’s right, Ochaco. This is my fault. You don’t have to explain anything to them.” Izuku tried to rationalize. </p><p>“Don’t be stupid!” Ochaco pointed an accusing finger. “I may be mad at you, and upset about what happened yesterday, but I’m selfish enough to let you take the blame for something I did.” She huffed and stormed past him. Mina lingered a little bit, pointing to fingers to her eyes and then to Izuku in a threatening “I’m watching you” gesture, before running off after Ochaco. </p><p>“Well at least the tart has enough common sense to-” Bakugo started and then grunted as Izuku shoved him down in the sand. “Hey! What the hell, Deku!” </p><p>“Stop talking about her like that!” Izuku couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. “Ochaco isn’t at all the person you’re making her out to be! She’s kind, compassionate, and loyal! Stop shoving your jealous fits at her, because she doesn’t deserve them Kacchan!” </p><p>“Ha! Who the fuck said I was jealous!?” Bakugo got to his feet and bumped heads with Izuku. “I told the chick flat out that you were taken after the sports fest, but she still made the conscious effort to try and win you back! That makes her a tart!” </p><p>“Shut up!” Izuku shoved him again but this time Bakugo shoved back </p><p>“Make me, nerd!” </p><p>“FINE!” Izuku ducked low and tackled Bakugo to the ground. From across the camp Shoto, Iida, and Kirishima saw the two of them wrestling and hitting each other and came rushing across the sand to intercede. </p><p>“Bakugo! Midoriya! Stop this senseless violence this instant!” Iida shouted.</p><p>“You heard him, Midoriya! Stop it!” Shoto yanked Izuku up and off Bakugo.</p><p>“You too Baku-Bro! Both of you knock it off!”  Kirishima hauled Bakugo up by his arms while Iida stepped between the two. </p><p>“Get off me, Shitty hair! I’m gonna pound some sense into this shit nerd!” </p><p>“Yeah! Go ahead, Kacchan, wave your fists at me! Only this time I’m not just gonna sit around and be your punching bag!” Izuku snapped back at him. </p><p>“I said stop it! You’re both lucky the scoutmasters are busy speaking with Uraraka. If you continue this hostility then they may very well expel you both regardless of what she has to say!” Iida tried to reason.” </p><p>“Fine by me! Doesn’t seem to me like Deku cares whether or not he gets expelled.” Bakugo sneered and jerked away from Kirishima. “I don’t know why I even bothered trying to protect him when he’s clearly had his fill of me!” </p><p>“That’s not what I meant and you know it Kacchan! Stop making this about you and apologize for what you said about Ochaco!”</p><p>“I’ll call her anything I want to! I don’t give a shit about her feelings or anyone else who tries to take away what’s mine!”</p><p>“Y-Yours?” Izuku relaxed some and his face flushed. “What do you mean by that, Kacchan?” </p><p>“I…” Bakugo started to speak, but then realized they’d drawn a crowd. When the hell had all these people shown up? </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey…” Toshinori suddenly stepped through the crowd of kids and to the center. “What’s going on here? Are you boys fighting?” </p><p>“Scoutmaster Toshinori…” Izuku slumped and Shoto finally let go. “No sir… It was just a disagreement.” Izuku lifted his head and sent a soft smile in Bakugo’s direction. “Right, Kacchan?”</p><p>Bakugo froze as all eyes turned to him. He had a severe case of deja vu just now. </p><p>“What the hell is going on here? Are you fighting again, Katsuki?” </p><p>“No sir, Bakugo didn’t mean it. It was just a misunderstanding. Right, Bakugo?” </p><p>“Yeah…” Bakugo lowered his head, hiding the haunted look in his eyes. “Just a misunderstanding.” He shoved himself away from Kirishima and the group. “I’m going for a walk to cool my head. I’ll catch you losers later.” <br/>“Kacchan…” Izuku hadn’t missed the haunted look in his eyes… and suddenly his heart twinged with guilt. He stepped forward to go after him, but Shoto placed a hand on his shoulder pulling him back. </p><p>“Let him cool off, Midoriya… and take some time for yourself as well.” He suggested and gave the shoulder he held a reassuring pat.  </p><p>As the crowd broke away Izuku’s gaze remained on the spot where Bakugo had disappeared amongst the trees. The look in his eyes had been a look he’d never seen before… and it worried him. </p><p>~The Forest: sometime later~</p><p>“Kacchan!” Izuku pushed back the brush, calling out for Bakugo. He’d done as Todoroki suggested and given Bakugo time to cool off… but when he failed to show up for dinner Izuku couldn’t contain his worry and guilt and decided to go look for him. He’d been searching the woods for nearly an hour, and was good and lost now.</p><p>“I should have grabbed my pack before deciding to go after him.” Izuku decided rubbing his arms. At least he’d had the sense to put on his uniform. “Where are you, Kacchan!” </p><p>“For Fuck’s sake…” Bakugo’s voice seemed to echo from the distance. Izuku circled around then ran in the direction it came from. “Why the fuck do you always gotta follow me, you damn nerd!” </p><p>“You’re the one who ran off on your own!” He shouted. “Come on, Kacchan, stop hiding and let’s GAH!” Izuku lost his footing as the ground underneath him gave way and he slid down a steep hill before tumbling into a dark cavern. Bakugo lay braced against the wall scowling at him. </p><p>“Klutz.” </p><p>“Owowow… that hurt.” Izuku braced himself up and rubbed the back of his head looking at Bakugo. “Kacchan!”</p><p>“So you found me, nerd.” Bakugo grunted. “Now you’re stuck down here, same as me.” </p><p>“Stuck?” Izuku looked around and then up at the hole he’d fallen through. “Oh man, I didn’t realize just how far I fell. Isn’t there another way out?” </p><p>“If I knew where one was, do you think I’d just be sitting here?” He huffed and got to his feet. “Don’t bother trying to make the climb. If I can’t do it, there’s no way in hell you can. Not without rope anyway.”  </p><p>“I guess you got a point…” Bakugo was the expert mountain climber, Izuku recalled. “Oh well, at least I found you.”</p><p>“Yeah, you found me, so what the hell do you want?” He snarled and crossed his arms refusing to look at him. “Come to yell at me some more?” </p><p>“No…” Izuku shifted his weight so he knelt on the ground. “I actually came to apologize.” </p><p>“Hah?” Bakugo glanced back with irritation. “What the hell for?” </p><p>“Well I-” Izuku lowered his head and twiddled his thumbs in his usual nervous habit. “I wanted to apologize for yelling at you. I had no right to get so angry with you. I may not have cared for how you treated Ochaco, but all in all you were just trying to protect me in your own way. I know you well enough to at least figure that out.” </p><p>“Tch,” Bakugo jerked his gaze away again. “Don’t assume anything, shit nerd and don’t apologize for that crap. I’ve given you more than enough reason to hate me.” </p><p>“You know I don’t hate you, Kacchan.” Izuku got to his feet and stepped towards him. “There’s no way I could ever hate you?” </p><p>“Why the hell not!?” Bakugo whirled on him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. “All I’ve ever done is treat you badly. I belittled you, manipulated you, used you for sex and an emotional punching bag. Any sane person would have hated me by now, so why!?” </p><p>“Yeah you were a ripe piece of work back in middle school, but you’ve grown out of a lot of that haven’t you?” Izuku managed a small smile and touched his hands which he noticed were shaking. “It was never the aggressive parts I liked about you Kacchan… it was all the stuff in between.” </p><p>“You’re so full of shit, you know that?” Bakugo gave him a good shake before releasing him with a shove. “Whatever… I forgive you for yelling at me.” He turned his back again. “Now we’re even.” </p><p>“Are we, though?” Izuku looked down at his hands. He could still feel the way Bakugo’s had trembled under them. “It sure doesn’t seem even to me.” </p><p>“The hell is that supposed to mean?” </p><p>“I don’t wanna pry, Kacchan, but-” Izuku started and lat his hands over his aching chest. “I can’t help but feel like you’re hiding things from me. There’s so many things I wanna ask you, so much that I wanna know involving what happened while we were separated. What were your high school days like, what are you majoring in, what kind of friends did you make… Did you date anyone else?” </p><p>“You don’t need to know any of that shit. It’s in the past, and that’s where I’d like to leave it.” Bakugo sneered. </p><p>“Why?” Izuku stepped toward him again and grabbed the back of his shirt. “I don’t understand. What happened that made you so closed off from everyone? Sure you were temperamental in middle school, but you always told me what upset you, and let out your frustrations. Now I can barely get a reaction from you at all… you just bottle it up, and it’s not healthy.  I want you to talk to me. Even if you have to hit me, and yell at me to do it, at least then I’ll-” </p><p>“You’ll what!?” Bakugo whirled around on him again, fighting off the tears burning in the back of his eyes. “Help me? I don’t need your stinking help, Deku! What happened back then has got nothing to do with you, so mind your own business!” </p><p>Izuku felt the hurt first, and then the anger. His own temper swelled and he turned the tables by grabbing Bakugo by the front of his shirt and shoving him into a nearby wall. </p><p>“Oof! What the fuck De-” </p><p>“SHUT UP!” Izuku shouted at him, surprising Katsuki with his temper. “That’s such a stupid excuse! Don’t talk to me as if I’m some stranger budding into your business! Even if you don’t consider me your boyfriend, I’m still the guy you’re having sex with, and I have a right to poke and pry when I know something’s bothering you!” </p><p>“Grrr…” Bakugo grabbed Izuku’s wrists trying to shake him off but Izuku kept his grip firm and refused to budge. </p><p>“You may not like it, Kacchan, but I care about you! You were my first friend, my first lover, and I hate it when you shut me out like this!” Tears spilled down Izuku’s face as the truth came out in floods. “You don’t have to tell me everything if it’s really that painful to talk about… but I at least deserve to know why you won’t… and stop making lame excuses because they’ll just make me angry!” </p><p>“Good…” Bakugo’s smile was wide and intimidating. “Get angry, shout at me, hell punch me in the face if it makes you feel better. I damn well deserve it after the way I treated you!” </p><p>“That’s not what I… wait what?” Izuku’s grip loosened a little as confusioni knit his brows together. </p><p>“Shit,” Bakugo shoved him off finally and held his mouth. He hadn’t meant to spit that last part out. </p><p>“Kacchan… are you… trying to apologize for what happened back then?” </p><p>“Like hell I’ll apologize. Shit! Kuso!” Bakugo felt his face heat up from embarrassment and he stepped around him  trying to get some distance between them. “Just shut up and leave me alone. I’m not in the right state of mind right now.” </p><p>“Kacchan…” Izuku followed him, as he’d always done. There wasn’t a day back in their childhood where Izuku didn’t latch onto Katsuki. Admiring him, praising him, and chasing after him like a great big star ready to grant you a wish. His hands reached for him now, and he closed the distance by circling his arms around him and laying his head on his back. “I forgave you for that a long time ago. You don’t have to apologize.” </p><p>“Damn you, Deku…” Bakugo lay his hands over Izuku’s on his stomach. “Why the fuck did you have to come here? Why did you have to drag up old memories and feelings knowing damn well I can’t ignore you.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, Kacchan.” Izuku squeezed him tighter and shut his eyes as tears spilled out. “I just… want to be closer to you. It’s all I’ve ever-” </p><p>“Shut up!” Bakugo broke the hold, only to turn around and hug Izuku tight to him. “Just shut the hell up, Deku.” </p><p>“Ka-MMMPH!” Izuku’s words were silenced by Bakugo’s mouth crushing down on his. Izuku’s eyes slowly closed as the passion and emotion in it stirred him up and made him want to melt. His hands take a firm grip on the back of Bakugo’s uniform and he felt himself slid down onto the cold surface of the cavern floor. </p><p>“Deku…” Bakugo growled against his lips and then trailed kisses down his face before breathing hot on his neck. “I want you… right here, right now.” </p><p>“Me too…” Izuku panted and nuzzled against Bakugo’s temple, his fingers running through his spiky blonde locks. “I want you, Kacchan.” </p><p>They stripped each other, using their clothes as a makeshift blanket to lay down on and cut the chill of the cavern floor. Izuku went to turn over into a pro-bone position, but Bakugo lay a hand on his stomach and just pushed his thighs up and spread them out. </p><p>“Don’t hide from me this time.” Bakugo warned and reached into one of his pants pockets and pulled out a small tube. </p><p>“What’s that, Kacchan?” </p><p>“Lube… I sto- errr borrowed it from the crazy lady. She’s got all kinds of stuff for… emergencies.” </p><p>“EH? For real? WAH!” Izuku gasped and his face flushed as he felt the cold lube hit his hole. He turned his head away, embarrassed by the sounds of Bakugo’s fingers sliding over the sensitive skin and probing into the tight opening, “Mnnng Kacchan…” </p><p>“I told you don’t hide from me, you damn nerd.” Bakugo grabbed him by the chin with his free hand and looked him directly in the eye. “Look right at me. I want to see every reaction. I wanna see how I make you feel.” </p><p>“Mnnng ahhhh Kacchan. Y-You’ve never done it in this position before. W-Why start now?” </p><p>“Heh, I just told you.” Bakugo licked his lips as his excitement built up. “I wanna see your face as it reacts to my touch. I wanna drive you crazy.” </p><p>“Wel Y-You’re mmmph doing a re-re-REAAALLY good job of it!” Izuku squeaked and moaned as Bakugo’s fingers worked his insides… stretching him out and warming him up for what Izuku knew would be an intense session of hot sex. </p><p>When Bakugo stopped probing, and placed his arms on either side of his head to stare him straight in the eye, Izuku’s heart stopped. His breath caught on a moan as he felt Bakugo’s tip press into his lubed up hole, and spread him wide so easily. His insides were filled from tip to balls and Izuku could only latch on and enjoy the ride as Bakugo pound himself inside. </p><p>The time to be gentle was over, the time for talk and feelings had stopped and gave way to need and hunger. All the emotional baggage both of them had was released in a frenzy of thrusting hips, moistened skin, and mixed moans of pleasure. </p><p>Bakugo never looked away from Izuku’s face. He watched as the guy underneath him trembled, flushed, and bucked in response to his hungry sex drive. Those green eyes, wet from arousal, seemed almost like deep green pools he could just slip into and drown. </p><p>“You always told me what upset you, and let out your frustrations.” </p><p>“I want you to talk to me. Even if you have to hit me, and yell at me to do it...”</p><p>Bakugo grit his teeth and he bowed his head again so it panted right on his ear. </p><p>“Deku… grrrmmmph…” His hips thrust harder, everything from the past several years building up and releasing. Would this be enough? Would he finally understand? “Deku don’t…” </p><p>“Kacchan?” Izuku’s voice, though shaky, questioned. </p><p>“Don’t…. Mnnnng… don’t you dare… GRAHHHHH!!!” Bakugo shouted as he couldn’t hold back his orgasm. He came inside Izuku, cursing himself as he collapsed atop him. He felt Izuku’s manhood twitching between them and he gripped it giving it a few firm strokes to finish Izuku’s climax as well. “Shit.” </p><p>“Kacchan…” Izuku raised his hands to Bakugo’s face, lifting it up so their eyes met again. He saw the tearful expression in them… saw the raw hurt he’d been hiding. “Don’t what?” </p><p>Both of them were caught off guard as tears spilled down Bakugo’s face and the young man broke down and hugged his lover tightly, possessively. </p><p>“Don’t you dare leave me!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~Ask Briry~</p><p>Briry: Pardon my use of a KH reference. I couldn’t resist. I had some trouble with this chapter too because I knew I wanted Bakugo to get emotional during this, but I wasn’t sure how to go about it without breaking his character. Hopefully you guys enjoyed what I came up with.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bakugou 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This will be the final chapter in the Bakugou Arc. I planned to go through every arc like the game, but decided against it due to how long Bakugou was taking. Hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The minute the sun was down the temperature dropped dramatically. Once both he and Izuku were dressed, Bakugo pulled Izuku into his lap and put his arms around him holding him close. </p><p>“Tch, I can’t believe you’re cold after what we just did.” He complained, despite the slight tremor in his own voice. </p><p>“Heh, sorry, but you’re cold too, right?” Izuku chuckled and lay his hands over Bakugo’s to keep them warm. “This does feel nice though.” </p><p>“Yeah…” Bakugo admitted and sighed heavily as he lay his forehead on Izuku’s shoulder. “Okay look, I’m only gonna say this once so listen up.” </p><p>“Hmm? What is it, Kacchan?” </p><p>“I… I’m sorry for what I said about Mochi Cheeks.” </p><p>Izuku’s smile warmed considerably and he reached up to gently stroke Bakugo’s hair. </p><p>“Thank you, Kacchan. That means a lot to me.” </p><p>“Yeah well, don’t get used to it. I may say more things you don’t wanna hear if she continues to hover around you like before.” He squeezed Izuku to him in a possessive manner. </p><p>“Kacchan…” Izuku turned a little in his lap. “Are you really that jealous?” </p><p>“I’m not…” he jerked his head up in insult… but paused as he looked into Izuku’s eyes. His teeth clenched and he turned his head away to avoid looking. “I don’t know. I have no idea what I’m feeling right now, and it’s irritating, alright?” </p><p>“Okay… if it really bothers you, I’ll keep my distance from the girls…. Providing I’m not expelled after all this. Disappearing from camp isn’t exactly gonna help my case.” </p><p>“Yeah well you shouldn’t have come after me by yourself. You should have at least told a scoutmaster or something.” Bakugo pointed out.</p><p>“Maybe, but then we wouldn’t have been able to-” Izuku drifted off as his own cheeks flushed. “You know… talk.” </p><p>“You call that talking?” Bakugo smirked a little and Izuku laughed. </p><p>“True… I guess we do communicate better when we’re like that. You’re way more open when you’re-” he paused and laughed nervously. “Um anyway, I’m just glad you opened up a little at least. Though you surprised me with what you said.” </p><p>“Don’t you dare leave me.” </p><p>“Mnng damn it, why’d you have to bring that up?” Izuku felt Bakugo tense up and bury his face to hide the embarrassment. </p><p>“Ah! I’m sorry!” Izuku flushed also. “It’s just… you never really seemed to like being around me before. Even when we were dating you-” he drifted off when Bakugo let out a sigh. “Sorry, I said I wouldn’t pry about that.” </p><p>“It’s fine, Deku.” Bakugo sighed and lay his head back down. “To be honest… I plan on telling you everything eventually… but I just haven’t figured out how yet.” </p><p>“Kacchan…” Izuku smiled warmly and he laced their fingers. “Well… why not just do it little by little? It doesn’t have to be all at once. For example why don’t you tell me what it was like in High School. You went to that prestigious boarding school, right? Was it fun?” </p><p>“Psssh fun? Not really…” Bakugo snorted. “Frankly I hated being there… but I was determined to stick it out and excel. I was the best in our class back in middle school, but there were some ridiculously smart people there, and I fell behind easily.” </p><p>“Really? Wow… I always thought you were amazing at everything you do, Kacchan, so it’s a surprise to hear you struggled with it.” </p><p>“Shut up, and remember I’m not telling you this so you can rub it in my face later. This is top secret info, Deku, and if you tell anyone I’ll fucking kill you.” Bakugo warned with a growl in his throat. </p><p>“R-Right, right, I won’t tell… hehe scouts honor.” He held up two fingers with a grin and had Bakugo groaning at the phrase. </p><p>“Geez you’re so lame.”  He sighed again. “At any rate… I got better, naturally, but it just wasn’t the same as before. I’d always been praised, congratulated, admired… but then all of a sudden I was surrounded by all these kids who were also stupidly smart, athletic, and on top of that they were rich snobs who had nothing better to do than to sneer at the low class loser who was struggling to compete with them. I was getting looked down on everyday, people laughing at me, taunting me, and it got to the point where I was tempted to punch them… but I knew if I actually hit someone I’d get suspended, and it’d do me no good.” </p><p>“Sounds rough, but you got through it at least, right?” </p><p>“Yeah, I showed their punk asses they couldn’t tear me down.” He smirked and raised a fist. “By the time the school year ended I was top of the class, everyone looking up at me for a change…” His smirk slowly faded. “... but it still didn’t feel right.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Izuku glanced back at him. </p><p>“It didn’t feel right… because I was alone.” Bakugo admitted and Izuku’s eyes went wide. “I worked hard, trained, and busted my ass to become number one… but when I reached my goal, I had no one to share it with. Everyone else just looked at me as a target someone to take down and sure it was kinda thrilling… but it would have been nice to have someone who was genuinely happy for me… like you always were.” </p><p>“Kacchan…” Izuku turned fully in his lap and Bakugo loosened his hold. </p><p>“It wasn’t until then I realized… I’d really taken you for granted.” He lifted a hand up and stroked Izuku’s face. “Despite everything I’d done, you always stood by my side. You genuinely were happy for me whenever I accomplished something, or did something of value. I didn’t want to admit it to myself back then but… I missed you, Deku.” </p><p>“I can’t believe what I’m hearing…” Izuku’s eyes teared up. “You really mean that, Kacchan?” </p><p>“Yeah, I really do… Izuku.” He cupped Izuku’s stunned face in his hands and kissed him. “So, do me a favor will yah?” He continued to speak in between the kissing. “Stick around… and don’t leave me, okay?” </p><p>"Yeah…" Izuku smiled. "I'll do that Kacchan."</p><p>~j.e.~<br/>It took the scoutmasters til morning to find us. Kacchan was able to, surprisingly, convince Aizawa not to suspend us right away by explaining that the two of us had gotten lost after reconciling our argument. While he hadn't believed it at first, Scoutmaster Toshinori, and Scoutmaster Torino overruled him</p><p>"Kids will be kids" was his argument, and he left it at that.</p><p>Still Aizawa warned us that we were on thin ice and that we weren't to step out of line again.</p><p>~J.E.~</p><p>“We never did find out who did take those pictures though…” Kirishima frowned as the group played cards in the dorm. He tossed his pair into the hat then held out his cards for Izuku to take one from. </p><p>“That does bother me… but I rather not drag it out and hurt Uraraka-san more than I already have.” Izuku made a face as he pulled the Joker and had Kiri grinning with gratitude. “Ugh.” </p><p>“I’m pretty sure I know who did it, but the problem is we don’t have any evidence to prove it.” Bakugou pulled from Todoroki and then tossed his pair into the pile. </p><p>“If you’re thinking that it’s Monoma, forget it. The guy’s got a solid ironclad alibi since he and the rest of Cabin B were helping with dinner prep.” Todoroki eyed the hands and reached for Izuku who had the most cards. He tossed in his pair and then looked to Iida who also debated who to draw from. </p><p>“Tch, doesn’t mean he didn’t orchestrate the events.” Bakugou grumbled and held his hand out for Iida, frowning when he too got a pair from the deal. He then reached for Izuku’s hand debating on the card to take. He placed his fingers over the joker. “If he found himself a couple of dummy thick lackeys to do his dirty work then-” he paused, shoving Deku’s hand against his face and folded his cards together. “Holy shit, that’s it!” </p><p>“Eh? What’s it, Kacchan?” Izuku rubbed his face where his cards had hit and watched the elated expression on his lover’s face. </p><p>“I know who took those damn pictures. Shitty Hair, I’ll need some back up, come with me!” Bakugo tossed his cards in the pile and stood up. </p><p>“Awww, but I was winning!” Nevertheless, Kirishima stood up and quickly followed. </p><p>“Wait! Kacchan, where are you going?” Izuku scrambled up to his stocking feet jogging after him. </p><p>“What does it look like? I’m gonna go prove your innocence by beating a confession out of a pair of idiots!” He cracked his knuckles and looked behind Kirishima. “You in?” </p><p>“Finding the jerks who nearly got my best friend expelled? Heck yeah, I’m down!” Kirishima beat his fists together, and Izuku went blue face.</p><p>“What!? Whoa! Hold on a minute, you guys! Don’t do anything rash! Remember what Mr. Aizawa said!” His voice gradually vanished as the three left the cabin</p><p>“We’d better go too,” Todoroki told Iida who was already tugging on his shoes. “We gotta make sure Bakugou doesn’t go overboard.” </p><p>“Agreed, let’s hurry!” Iida kept pace with the others, and even though he knew this would be against rules and policy, he too wanted to find out who had framed Midoriya, and give them a firm talking to. </p><p>~A Few Moments Later~</p><p>“I SAID SPILL THE BEANS DUNCE FACE!” Bakugou held his hand up ready to pound some sense into the weak-willed Kaminari. “I know it was you who took Deku’s camera, now confess!” </p><p>“Calm down, Kacchan, we don’t have any proof that they-” Izuku held his hands out looking around for any signs of the scoutmasters. </p><p>“No… no he’s right Midoriya.” Scared for his life Denki held onto his collar. “We did it.” </p><p>“Yeah… we took the picture, but I swear we didn’t mean to get you framed. We were gonna return the camera later when everyone was asleep, but the bag and all the pictures disappeared from our tent.” Mineta confessed wheezing. “You gotta believe us!” </p><p>“Why the hell should we believe you extras?” Bakugo sneered and gave them both a shake. “Who else knew that you had the camera in the first place huh?” </p><p>Both Mineta and Denki looked at each other, then sweat bullets as Bakugou started to raise them higher. </p><p>“You’ve got the count of three before I drag your bloodied carcasses to the scoutmaster’s office. 1… 2…” </p><p>“Alright, alright we’ll tell you, but you won’t like the answer!” Mineta wriggled free and rubbed his neck trying to catch his breath. “There’s only one other person who knew we had it.” </p><p>“Finally…” Bakugou released them looking positively smug that he was finally gonna outatch Monoma in his own mindgame. “Spill!” </p><p>“It was Shinsou.” </p><p>“I knew-” Bakugou stopped mid celebration and furrowed his brows. “Wait, you mean droopy eyes? Cabin B’s lackey?” </p><p>“Yeah… he caught us coming out of Midoriya’s tent with the camera. We were sure he’d rat us out but the guy never said a word.” Denki explained. “Then when Aizawa was demanding answers we thought for sure our goose was cooked, but still he said nothing.” </p><p>“Why would Shinsou do this?" Izuku, genuinely hurt, lowered his eyes. "It doesn’t make sense. Does he hate me that much?” </p><p>“I wouldn't day hate you. He main not have known the pictures were in the bag and just tried to return the camera to you. At any rate we’re really sorry for causing you so much trouble Midoriya. We’ll go to Mr. Aizawa and tell him the truth now.” </p><p>“You guys don’t have to do that. You’ll just risk expulsion.” Izuku bowed his head and fisted his hands together. “Just.. leave it alone.” He turned his back to them. “Come on, you guys, it’s time for dinner.” </p><p>“Are you sure about this Midoriya?” Todoroki questioned putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Behind them, Iida continued to lecture the two about proper camp behavior, despite Izuku’s mercy. </p><p>“Yeah, you could still get the blame if you just let it go.” Kirishima flanked his otherside. </p><p>“I said it’s fine you guys. I just...” his head lifted, and he spotted Shinsou coming out of the infirmary carrying equipment. Izuku narrowed his eyes and handed his camera and journal to Bakugou. “Excuse me, a minute.” </p><p>"Wait midor-" Todoroki started to go after him, but Bakugou held him back. </p><p>"Let him go, Todoroki. He needs to do this on his own.” Bakugou gripped the book, trying to hold back the smirk that wanted to form. It was rare for that nerd to show such anger and aggression to anyone besides him, and he was feeling a bit smug that someone finally decided to pop that particular cork. “He’s not as weak as he looks.” </p><p>“Yeah, Baku-bro’s right.” Kirishima patted Todoroki’s shoulder. "Come on, let's get Iida and go to the mess hall. We'll wait for Midoriya there." </p><p>“If you’re sure…” Todoroki glanced behind him, watching Midoriya make a beeline for Shinsou, the two of them disappearing behind the infirmary. “I just hope he doesn’t get hurt more than he already has.” </p><p>~J.E~</p><p>I'm not sure what came over me. All I knew was that I was angry and I wanted some answers. I didn’t expect it to go smoothly, in fact I wasn’t sure what to expect at all. I just let my feet, and my emotions carry me across the camp lot and straight to Shinsou.</p><p>~End~</p><p>“Shinsou-kun!” Izuku shouted, causing him to halt. “Is it true?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Shinsou stopped mid stride and slowly turned towards him. “Is what true?” </p><p>“You knew about Kaminari and Mineta? You knew that they took my camera and used it to take pictures of Ochako?” Izuku seethed, his fists clenched at his sides. </p><p>“Oh… that…” Shinsou looked away again. “Yeah I did.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t you tell me what they were doing? Or better yet tell one of the scoutmasters?” </p><p>“It wasn’t any of my business.” He shifted the boxes in his arms, sighing. “Can I go now?”</p><p>“No! If it wasn’t a big deal to you then why put the camera and those pictures back in my tent?” He put a hand on his chest. “I don’t understand, why would you frame me, why would you-” </p><p>“You honestly think I meant to?” Shinsou turned around and narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t know those pictures were in that bag, I just knew it belonged to you. Hell how was I supposed to know if Kaminari and Mineta were really the ones that took them? Why point the blame when I couldn’t prove one way or another who took them?”</p><p>“You still could have said something… give the scoutmasters reasons to doubt that I did it. To give me a chance to prove my innocence. Instead you didn’t do anything! I thought we were friends.” </p><p>“Yeah well you thought wrong!” Shinsou slammed the box of supplies down and whirled around on him. “I told you before, didn’t I Midoriya? I told you that not all the campers around here were the friendly sort!” </p><p>“You were talking about yourself? I have a hard time believing that. Just what did I do to make you so mad at me?” </p><p>“I’m not mad at you, I could care less about you!” Shinsou grit his teeth and clenched his fists. “Why do you care so much what I think anyway? You’ve got your stupid friends, and your stupid boyfriend Bakugou, what the hell do you need me for?” </p><p>“That’s not… wait what?” Izuku suddenly went pale and he took a step back. “Y-You know about me and Kacchan?” </p><p>“It’s stupid obvious. I wouldn’t be surprised if half the camp knows the two of you are an item.” Shinsou retorted. </p><p>“Oh god…” Izuku swallowed and ran fingers through his hair. “What am I gonna do?” </p><p>“Geez you’re so friggin dramatic? What’s the big deal if you prefer guys over girls. It’s not that uncommon.” Shinsou brushed it off, rubbing the back of his neck. “Even I toyed with the idea myself, but you and that blonde guy were already joined at the hip… literally.” </p><p>“WHAT!?” Izuku blushed bright red. “Please tell me you’re joking?” </p><p>“Why the hell would I joke about something like that?” Shinsou snapped and clicked his tongue. “You know what, just forget I said anything. It’s not like I actually care about you, and I have no interest in being friends with you!” </p><p>“Shinsou…” Izuku narrowed his eyes as the pain registered on Shinsou’s face. “Could it be that you’re… jealous of Kacchan?” Shinsou stopped dead in his tracks. “Is that the real reason why you didn’t say anything?” </p><p>Shinsou clenched his fists at his sides and he looked down. </p><p>“Ha? Me jealous of that pompous ass? Please, I know the kind of guy he really is. Sooner or later he’ll just dump you once he’s bored with you. That’s how he is, that’s how everyone is…everyone is out for themselves, so why should I be any different?” He hefted the boxes up again. “I gotta get this to the Scoutmasters.” </p><p>“Shinsou, wait I-” Izuku reached for his arm, but Shinsou jerked him off, glaring at him.</p><p>“Don’t touch me! Just stay the hell away from me! You made your choice, Izuku! You chose that arrogant piece of work, so live with the consequences of that! Just don’t come crying to me when your perfect friendly life goes up in smoke.” He turned his back to Izuku.  </p><p>“I’m sorry, Shinsou.” Izuku whispered as a tear slipped down. “Someone really hurt you, didn’t they? That’s why you said all those things to me when I was getting all that attention. You were trying to warn me, trying to keep me from getting hurt.” </p><p>“Don’t…” Shinsou froze mid-stride again, his voice choking out and he grit his teeth. “Don’t assume anything. Like I said, I’m not your friend.” </p><p>“You’re wrong about that… sooner or later you’ll see that too Shinsou-kun. You and I are friends… and you can keep pretending like we’re not, but facts are facts.” </p><p>“Shouldn’t you go cuddle up with your boyfriend rather than lecture me on stupid shit like this?” Shinsou jerked his head back, unable to stop the tear from falling down. “Stop trying to fix me! I don’t need your help! Just do us both a favor and leave me alone!” </p><p>Shinsou kept walking, but Izuku’s eyes followed him. Despite what had happened, and despite everything Shinsou had done… Izuku somehow felt closer to him. Little by little he’d get to know him more… and hopefully, sometime soon, Shinsou would accept his friendship. </p><p>With his questions answered, and his chest feeling much lighter, Izuku went to the mess hall and met up with his friends who were already halfway finished with their meal. They avoided the touchy subjects of the pictures, and Shinsou, and instead talked about the beach trip as a whole. They laughed, they joked, and talked well past when the food was cold. </p><p>On the walk back to the dorms, Bakugou grabbed Izuku’s shoulder preventing him from going inside. </p><p>“Talk to me, nerd. What happened with droopy eyes?” </p><p>“Hmm? Oh…” Izuku gave a small, sad smile. “We argued I guess.” </p><p>“What about? Don’t skim on the details, I wanna know what put that look in your eyes.” </p><p>“We argued whether or not he and I were friends. He says we never were, I said we still are, and… well.” He rubbed the back of his neck laughing nervously. “I guess you can say I learned a little bit more about him than i did before. I’m glad, even if he is a bit upset with me.” </p><p>“Only you would be happy that a friend is angry with you.” Bakugou grunted. “Once a nerd, always a nerd.” </p><p>“Mmmm…” He took Bakugou’s hand in his and laced their fingers. “There was something else he said that kinda upset me. He said that he knew the kind of person you are… and I couldn’t disagree with him more on that.” </p><p>“Oh?” Bakugou smirked and brought their linked hands up. “How so, Deku?” </p><p>“He said that he knows you… but how would he know you, when you barely show your true self to anyone. If anyone knows the real you, it’s me.” </p><p>“Damn straight… like hell I’d make the mistake of being weak in front of ther others. I barely tolerate it around you.” He pulled his hand back, realizing the embarrassing position he’d left himself in. Instead he stuffed them in his pockets and huffed. “So did you tell him how stupid it was?”  </p><p>“I didn’t get the chance to. Shinsou’s been hurt, I don’t know by who, but someone hurt him. It’s made him completely closed off from other people. He doesn’t want to be friends with anyone because he’s afraid of getting hurt again. It’s probably why he’s so resentful of me.” </p><p>“Why you?” </p><p>“Because I was the one getting all the attention, making friends, and all the while having fun. Shinsou wants to experience that again. He wants to know what it’s like to have friends but he’s scared to.” </p><p>“That’s not your fault, you do know that right Deku?” </p><p>“Yeah I know… but that still doesn’t mean I don’t feel bad for him. I want to help him, Kacchan. I want him to see that not everyone’s like the person who hurt him.” </p><p>“Don’t force it…” bakugou told him and leaned back on the railing. “If you try too hard, your friendship will come off insincere and just piss him off. You tend to make better points when you don’t think at all.” </p><p>“Somehow…” Izuku leaned his elbows on the rail next thim laughing. “That’s a real comfort coming from you, Kacchan.” </p><p>“Tch, naturally.” Bakugou turned up his nose. “Just who do you think I am?” </p><p>“Bakugou Katsuki. My friend…” he leaned up and kissed Bakugou on the cheek, catching him off guard and making him flush. “...and my boyfriend.” </p><p>“Gah! Deku! You idiot what if somebody saw that?” Bakugou held his cheek and rubbed at it. “Weren’t you the one who said we should keep it a secret?” </p><p>“Yeha but, according to Shinsou practically everyone in the camp knows we’re together.” Midoriya pointed out.</p><p>“That’s one man’s opinion, Deku! Just how naive can you-” </p><p>“Hey love birds!” Kirishima poked his head out of the dorm. “You mind keeping your lover’s spat down? Some of us would actually like to go to bed tonight.” </p><p>“Wha--” Bakugous gawked as Kirishima went inside and he slumped down onto the deck holding his head. “Are you fucking kidding me?” </p><p>“Guess we’re not really good at hiding it, Kacchan.” Izuku laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Honestly it’s kind of a relief, knowing people know and aren’t razzing me about it.” </p><p>“I’m gonna shoot myself… What the hell gave it away? I bet your goo goo eyes, and random boners tipped them off.” He blamed. </p><p>“Hey! I’m not the one acting all possessive and jealous.” </p><p>“What!? Me? Jealous? In your dreams, Deku!” He huffed and had Izuku sticking his tongue out at him. “Is that an invitation?” </p><p>“Mmmmmayyybe.” Izuku laughed and turned his back to him. “Not tonight though. It’s getting late. Goodnight Kacchan!” </p><p>“Goodnight your ass!” Bakugou rushed after him, the two scrambling around the deck before Izuku made a break for the door. He yelped as Bakugou picked him up and hiked him over his shoulder. </p><p>“Wha! Kacchan! Put me down!” </p><p>“Oh I’ll put you down alright… right after I find a nice place for me to fu-” </p><p>“What? Stop it, Kacchan, we need to go to bed! We’ve got camp activities tomorrow… and curfew… WHA!” </p><p>~J.E.~</p><p>Time really does fly when you’re having fun. For the next few weeks we all pitched in with a fundraiser to help keep the camp going. All Might… err I mean Scoutmaster Toshinori, cried tears of joy when we made our goal. Camp U.A. was here to stay, and I could tell everyone was relieved. </p><p>Form then on, the remainder of camp went by in a flash, and before I knew it I was saying goodbye to everyone. It was bittersweet, but I knew we’d all see each other again. </p><p>Little by little I helped Shinsou regain his faith in friendship again. He’s good friends with Kaminari and Mineta now, and makes sure they stay in line and out of trouble. </p><p>Todoroki got better and better at interacting, and personally thanked me for helping him overcome his social awkwardness.</p><p>Iida and I exchanged numbers, and promised we’d get together now and then. He apparently is gonna print me up a schedule of his social calender so we can better plan for such an event. </p><p>Kirishima and I will be going to the same college come spring, and we’re both looking forward to spending more time together and playing baseball. </p><p>As for Kacchan… </p><p>I made Kacchan a promise that I’d stick around… and I fulfilled it by asking him to live with me off campus. He was his usual defensive self, asking why he should be the one to move, instead of me… but we eventually came to a compromise. </p><p>It still is possible that one day the two of us will grow apart… but I’m keeping optimistic. After all reuniting with Kacchan, rekindling what we had back then, and finding all these new parts about ourselves has been the greatest adventure, and a memory I’ll forever cherish.  </p><p>~End~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~Ask Briry~</p><p>Briry: I hope you’ll guys forgive me for rushing the end of this arc. I’ve been getting a lot of requests on Tumblr and Instagram for other arcs and Bakugou’s character was making updates difficult and long, so I’d decided to change the format of my story a bit. While some arcs may be longer than others depending on how well they are received, I will be focusing on specific scenes and times to help make this feel a bit more spread out. I hope you’ll continue to read as we explore the next Arc in the fic. </p><p>Next Chapter: Shinsou Part 1</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~Ask Briry~</p><p>Briry: First chapter of a new fic complete! I feel so invigorated. This fic has been keeping me sidetracked for awhile and I couldn’t hold back from getting it down and polishing it up for reader approval. I hope you’re all excited for what’s coming your way, and don’t forget to vote for your favorite pairing! </p><p>Next Chapter:  Gearing Up</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>